Hidden Wings
by Sereneblaze
Summary: AU Hitomi's brother finally returns home only to find their home on fire. 13 years later a stranger enters a tournament at Asturia that Van comes to watch but there's something that this stranger wants to keep secret VH! This crappy fic will soon be over!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne I wish I did but I don't  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
Prelude  
  
A young man in his teenage years walks to the country of Alkon. He has traveled all across Gaea, and gained much experience as well as wisdom. During his journey he's became a great swordsman not that you couldn't tell that by the way his sword hung proudly from his belt and his muscular form. Although he is not a well know swordsman it doesn't take any points off for his skills but today was different from any other day because today is when his long journey ends, today is when he finally returns home.  
  
This man young man from Alkon has pearly white hair which he keeps in a loose ponytail since it reaches his hips and he carries warm yet icy green eyes. He is wearing black breeches along with a long-sleeved blue shirt and his hands are gloved with a dark brown leather.  
  
As he nears Alkon he reaches a small shady area and decides to rest there for awhile so he sits down under a huge tree and relaxes.  
  
"Mamoru!" yelled a cheerful voice.  
  
The young looks up to who had called his name and found that the voice belonged to none other then his baby sister, he thought of her as a baby sister since he was twelve years older than her.  
  
He stood up and smiled as the young five year old raced towards him.  
  
Mamoru kneeled down to give his sister a hug because his height didn't let allow him to do so on his feet. He stretches his arms out as his sister jumps into to them and they embrace each other.  
  
"Its good to see you again Hitomi, how have you been ?" Hitomi loosened her grip on him and looked at his face and smiled " I'm fine Mamoru and it's really good to see you too!" He returned the smile and stood up once more  
  
"Well that's good because I was worried that nobody wanted me around ." He looks at Hitomi to find that she's giving him a `you gotta be kidding' look. She puts her hands on her hips and tilted her alittle to the side and says "Oh honestly brother you really think too much everybody misses you , now come on I'll race you back home." Mamoru looks down at Hitomi and studies her. She has long fawn brown hair which could have been mistaken for a dirty blonde color and she is wearing a long-sleeved white dress which only reached her knees allowing her to move but the thing that caught most of his attention was her eyes. They both held the same color of eyes it was the only feature they both had in common but anyone could easily see that Hitomi's eyes were of a much more vivd green than his.  
  
"Um Mamoru are you okay ?" Hitomi broke his trance and he just  
  
simply smiled at her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine just thinking............ by the way Hitomi why are you so far away from home?" Hitomi looked up at him "We're not that far away from home and besides I had a dream about you coming home, well sort of" "A dream?" Mamoru asked. Hitomi nodded her head "It was a really weird dream, first I saw you here and then I was surrounded by fire and everything was burning, I thought it was real, I can still feel the heat of the flames."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widen he quickly gathered his things then grabbed Hitomi's wrist and ran home.  
  
"Mamoru ........ what's wrong ......... come on let me go I can run by myself!" Hitomi yelled. "Hitomi ........ tell me when did you see the dream ?" "Well I saw it yesterday in the afternoon I wasn't even sleeping but it came ...... Mamoru let me go, you're hurting me!" she yelled . Mamoru let her go and stopped he needed to catch his breath.  
  
"Mamoru tell me what's wrong!" He looked at his sister, her face held anger and confusion, he wasn't sure she would believe him. It was a secert that he and his parents knew but they never told her about it because they didn't want to ruin her childhood, but now was the time to tell her. He put both of his hands on either of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Hitomi haven't noticed that you been having different kinds of dreams?" Hitomi face now held more confusion, what did he mean? " Hitomi you just told me that in the dream you were able to feel the heat of the flames and if recall correctly from other dreams you had you don't feel anything but emotions in dreams." Now Hitomi was really confused "But ..." she was cut off "Yes Hitomi I know you had other dreams of when you were able to feel things besides emotions, but those weren't really dreams Hitomi they were visions, you have the gift of sight."  
  
Hitomi looked at her brother her eyes grew wide as she comprehended everything he said. She heard of the gift of sight the power to be able to see the future but she would have never guessed that she would have possessed it. "You mean that...." Mamoru knew what his sister was going to say so he just nodded his head. Hitomi shurged off her brothers hands and raced towards Aklon and Mamoru ran after her. When Aldon was in their sights it was burning ! There were people screaming , crying begging for help, running, and on fire. There people fleeing their burning country, but not so many. They both noticed guymelfs escaping the scene , none of them were from Aklon and they both knew this was an attack. The scent of carnage and charcoal filled their noses and still the screams of people's plea for help grew louder. Hitomi couldn't take this, she had to help them, she was about to run to the burning country but Mamoru grabbed her by her forearm and dragged her in the forest.  
  
"Mamoru! Our country is on fire and our family and friends are probably dying for all we know, we have to help them!" "Hitomi look there was nothing we could have done okay, I saw some of our people who were able to escape the fire, besides we don't even know who attacked us ! Aklon is still alive Hitomi she has her people and she has us, one day we will return and rebuild it but for now we must leave."  
  
Hitomi couldn't stand this , too much has happen so quickly, tears started to stream down her face. Mamoru's eyes softened and he embraced his baby sister , he couldn't believe what was happening either he finally returns home to find it on fire but now he would have to force his five year old sister to grow up and not live her childhood to its lull extent. "Its okay Hitomi I know it hurts , ." Hitomi started to cry even more and collasped in his arms  
  
He figured he should give her some time before he train her to survive . "Hitomi no matter what happens I'll make sure you survive this................."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
So what do you think this my first time writing and I would like to know what you think of it ,, and as for the little romance department I'm stickin' with V/H and of course they're not the only lovers here but you'll have to read the rest to find out who they are. Well I must be going, send your comment to me as you leave and have a nice day.  
  
Sereneblaze 


	2. Let the battle begin............

(AN) Hi sorry it took me so long to write again but school can really take it out of ya . But I really want to thank these people for reviewing my story. NeoStar 22,  
  
Silver Sea Star, Kodoku Kaze Shiroi, Enzeru no Yami, and Aiw. Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story. P.S I kinda borrowed a name from one of the stories, only the name though not the character okay. I haven't found out what's the authors name but when I do I'll give them credit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne , but if I did I would have really screwed up.  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
Let the Battle begin…  
  
  
  
(13 years later in Asturia)  
  
A stranger in a black cloak sits quietly on a bench, his hood and cloak covering his face and body from the world. There's other men sitting on different benches in the same room as he is and one of them approaches him "So whats your name?" Without showing his face he looks up at him.  
  
"Why do you wish to know?" he spoke in a rather odd voice for a male.  
  
"Because I don't know what to call you." The stranger slowly stood up; he was apparently shorter than the man by a few inches.  
  
"Kanzaki" was all he said.  
  
"Kanzaki? Don't you have a first name?" Kanzaki looked at him still being cautious about his face  
  
" You said you didn't know what to call me, just call me by my last name."  
  
"Well, Kanzaki, you think you'll survive this tournament we're in?" Kanzaki looked at him once more.  
  
"I believe I have a chance, I would like to see how my skills have improved." Before they could get into a conversation the guard started barking orders.  
  
"Okay people! Stop your chit-chat and get moving to the arena, it's about time to start the tournament, well, get moving!" Everyone obeyed and went to the arena, it was also used as a training court but for now it's an arena.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Merle, remind me why we're here again." Van inquired. He, Merle and a catman named Kado were watching the tournament.  
  
"Well, Lord Van we're here because Queen Millerna and King Dryden invited us, they are after all good friends to us, unless you've forgotten that and besides Kado and I thought it would be a good idea, you've been so distant lately we thought you needed some fresh air and some new challenges." Merle answered.  
  
"If you're saying what I think you're saying, Merle, I doubt it, not many of these men are what I call the challenging type." Van said rather annoyed  
  
"Have you even taken a look at the men Lord Van?" Kado inquired  
  
"No but from the noise they make I know they're useless." Van answered with less annoyance but still some left to tell he was still pissed off about coming here. Suddenly the men that are participating in the tournament arrived at the arena. Van eyed all of them, most of them were either fat, stinky, stupid, arrogant or weak, not exactly soldier material, but there were a few who actually seem like decent soldiers then his eyes met a man covered in a black cloak and hood. The folds of his cloak covered his body and face all you could see were his boots. "Hey, Merle, Kado who's that?" Van Whispered. Kado and Merle eyed the cloaked figure, then they both shrugged their shoulders. Kado then called a page  
  
"Excuse me but do you know who that man down there is?" The page looked at whom Kado was gesturing to and said  
  
"Well Sir Kado not much is known about him, when he refused to remove his cloak we check his entry form to gain information on him. Unfortunately it doesn't give us much information and we can't do anything about it because he isn't breaking any rule of what so ever. However we do know that his last name is Kanzaki and he is of the age of 18 and his weapon is a sword but other than that we know nothing about him" and with that the page bowed and left. Kado turned to the other two "Well you heard what he said."  
  
"Lord Van do you think he's any good?" Merle asked.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see." He answered for once interested in something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay all of you form a line right here, we'll start pairing you up in a minute." The guard barked once they were inside the arena. Everyone did as they were told and formed a line, as they did everyone quickly but quietly counted how many participates there were. They discovered that there was only 16 participates, but everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the guard came back with new orders "Now listen up! You'll be paired to the person next to you so I would advise not to get friendly with anyone, is that clear!" The participates all quickly nodded their heads. The guard then gestured to the first two fighters to begin their battle while everyone else goes to the sidelines.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well the tournament has finally begun." Merle sighed.  
  
"Something wrong Lady Merle?" Kado asked politely, even though he knew that she didn't like to be addressed by that especially someone who she cares deeply about.  
  
"Kado how many times must I tell you, you can just call me by my name, we're not strangers so cut with the formalities." Merle replied rather annoyed. Kado merely smiled at her reply.  
  
'She so cute when she gets like that'.  
  
Van looked at both of them and smiled. He remembered when they first met Kado; it was about 3 years ago. When Kado met Merle he had to admit they didn't exactly like each other but as time passed that feeling was replaced with a new one. This feeling would probably blossom into love but it was a bit too early to tell, but before this thought could go on the guard started barking orders again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay you two hurry up and get over here!" the guard ordered. Everyone watched as a large man with a battle-ax and the mysterious Kanzaki made their way into the middle of the arena.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So who do you think will win?" Merle asked to no one imparticular.  
  
"Who knows, anyway we'd better watch if we wish to know where Kanzaki stands, wouldn't you say Lord Van?" Kado replied. Van looked at and nodded his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kanzaki and the man with the battle-ax stood 15 ft from each other. The man with the battle-ax then shouted "So whats your name boy?" Kanzaki didn't move but merely answered  
  
"Kanzaki".  
  
"Kanzaki? Don't ya got a first name boy?" Kanzaki grinned but because the folds of his hood covered his face no one saw it.  
  
"You know you're the second person who asked me that question, my name is of no importance besides you have something to address me by and I would prefer it if you didn't call me boy."Was all that came out of Kanzaki's lips.  
  
The man with the battle-ax smiled and said,  
  
"Well Kanzaki, my name is Hagard. Are you ready to fight?"  
  
" Ready when you are." Kanzaki merely replied.  
  
With that Hagard charged at Kanzaki but Kanzaki merely stood there and slowly unsheathe his sword. Everyone noted that he held his sword like an amateur. However everyone realized he only did it to deceive Hagard when they saw what happen next.  
  
When Hagard was within striking distance he send a strong downslash which Kanzaki blocked with little effort. Kanzaki then hooked his blade in the gap in the ax's mold and purposely falls down pulling Hagard with him. Once Kanzaki's back has reached the floor he quickly heaved Hagard over his head. Hagard landed with a great big thud then Kanzaki quickly did a back roll to his feet and send a deadly downslash to Hagard's face. Hagard quickly shuts his eyes in fear for what might happen next. When he notices that nothing has happened yet he opened his eyes to find Kanzaki's blade only centimeters above his nose.  
  
Everyone was silent this stranger just defeated a man that was much bigger than him within a short amount of time. Then suddenly there were bursts of cheers and applauds. Kanzaki slowly stood up and sheathes his sword and looked at Hagard. He was still on the ground and it didn't seem like he was going to make any movements anytime soon. Kanzaki extended his hand out towards Hagard and offered to help him. Hagard broke out of his trance and looked at Kanzaki's hand. He noticed that Kanzaki's hand was rather small compared to the other fighters but by how much he couldn't tell because Kanzaki's hand was gloved with brown leather that seemed too big for his hand and it was tighten at the wrist to keep the glove on his hand. Hagard nodded and took Kanzaki's offer. It wasn't long before he was on his feet and he then walked out of the arena. When he was sure no one was within hearing distance he whispered "At least I didn't get defeated by some arrogant brat."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow! He's good" Merle exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah did you hear that crowd, well Lord Van looks like this one has talent after all." Kado stated. Van looked at Kanzaki.  
  
"I wonder why he hides himself underneath that cloak?"  
  
"Maybe he's ugly and doesn't wish to show his face." Kado replied  
  
"Maybe Kado but he also hides his entire body." Van answered back. Merle looked at Kanzaki; he was just standing at the sidelines waiting for his next battle.  
  
"Why are most of the good sword fighters mysterious?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"So are all of you enjoying the tournament?" Van Merle and Kado looked to the side to see that Dryden was the one who asked them the question.  
  
"Well, a certain cloaked fighter has caught the whole arena's attention." Merle said while gesturing to Kanzaki.  
  
"Well that's a bit obvious I saw the match he was in." Dryden replied.  
  
"Have any of you noticed that Kanzaki doesn't seem as bulky as the other fighters?" this time the question was coming from Millerna.  
  
"Well I noticed that but I thought he might have been ill or something but when I saw his match it shot my idea out the window." Merle answered.  
  
"It seems like we'll never find out with that cloak on." Dryden replied with a sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The tournament continued on and was soon down to only two fighters. Both of them had a sword as a weapon. One of the fighters was none other than Kanzaki and the other was the man who first asked Kanzaki his name. This sword fighter's name was Anders Silversson. Anders was a young man, with the handsome features of a 19-year-old. His blond locks reach to the middle of his spine, his bangs covering his features, his sea foam blue eyes glinted with rage. He had a scar above his left eyebrow, one reaching from his right eyebrow to the base of his cheek, and yet another on his left chin reaching to his left cheekbone. His body is honed from years of warring, his figure that of a warrior, he is wearing normal cloths, bracers, and two swords, one at each hip.  
  
The battle started with a swift charge from Anders, as his swords ripped from their sheaths before Kanzaki had time to react. Kanzaki was only able to dodge the strikes with limited movement due to his enormous cloak. But he did manage to disengage himself form Anders fury for a moment to draw his sword. And just as Anders' blades flashed in the sun light of one of his massive down strikes Kanzaki blocked the strike staggering a bit from the sheer force of the blow. Kanzaki knew that he must attack before he losses the battle, so he thrusted blindly at Anders. Anders dodged with amazing speed for his age, and as he danced around the blade of Kanzaki's he spun and slammed the hilt of his right sword into Kanzaki's hand, sending his sword flying.  
  
Kanzaki let out a scream of pain as steel bashed into his hand, but oddly the scream sound more feminine than male. Anders stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the scream, his brow raised in a questioning gaze. Kanzaki took this moment of hesitation to gather his weapon, and launch an attack of his own against Anders. As Kanzaki's blade cut swiftly through the air aimed at Anders right side, Anders' instincts kicked in as he spun and block with his left sword, and sent his right sword speeding toward Kanzaki's chin. Kanzaki had only moments to dodge the strike, but as he pulled his chin back from the strike, he cursed inwardly as Anders sword sliced through the ropes that held his cloak together.  
  
As Kanzaki's cloak fell about HER the crowd gasped, the Great Kanzaki was a girl! Anders gasped as well, but then after a hardy laugh he took his fighting stance again. The fight continued with a vigor and ferocity that none of the other battles had shown. Since Kanzaki was no longer encumbered by he massive cloak. But in the end it was Anders who clamed the victory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kanzaki is a …w..wo..woman!" Kado stuttered.  
  
"Well that shot the rest of my ideas out the window." Merle replied. Van quickly looked at Dryden,  
  
"Isn't it against the rules for a woman to enter the tournament." Dryden looked at Van and gave a solemn shake of his head.  
  
"There's no where in the rules saying that a woman can't enter the tournament, Fanelia." Millerna looked at Kanzaki  
  
"Maybe now she will tell us her name."  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hello again so what do you think of this chapter my older brother, Vital Sentence, helped me in this with the battle scenes and all so I hope you like it. Also Anders Silversson is not to be taken he's not my character so don't bother asking me if you can use him, Anders was made by Vital Sentence and he made me promise never to lend him to anyone. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, well gotta blaze, bye  
  
Sereneblaze 


	3. Green Eyes

Hi again, my brother was a bit edgy about the story after I posted it. I really want to thank these people for reviewing my chapter 2. Enzeru no Yami: thanks for the review and I'm glad you find it so interesting. Aiw: I'm glad you like my fanfic so much. XiX uncreative XiX: thank you so much for the review and yeah I was debating with myself whether it was gonna be Hitomi or Mamoru that was gonna enter the tournament. SJ: thank you for the review I'm really glad you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, but I do own a sword.  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
Green Eyes  
  
  
  
After Anders had claimed victory he and Kanzaki had left the arena. Both of them were walking to the stables where they had put their horses' before they had entered the tournament. Every now and then out of the corner of her eye, Kanzaki would find Anders glancing that her face. "Is there something you don't like about my face, Anders." Anders looked at Kanzaki at this question, who was still walking keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"Your Mamoru's younger sister aren't you?" This question had obviously took affect on Kanzaki, she stopped dead in her tracks. Hesitantly she looked at Anders.  
  
" You must of confused me with someone else, Mr. Silversson."  
  
Anders gave a small chuckle; "I suggest you don't lie to me, it's quite obvious that you're his sister, Ms. Kanzaki." With both of her eyes back on the road Kanzaki ask.  
  
"How do you know of Mamoru and I?" Continuing their walk he answered.  
  
" I'd met him two years ago, and he told me about you, of course your descriptions have changed a bit, but I still know its you." They continued their walk in silence; one would wonder how far the stables were from the arena at this rate.  
  
Then Kanzaki broke the silence with a question, " What really gave me away, you couldn't have possibly remember the description of me that Mamoru gave you two years ago that well."  
  
Anders gave another small chuckle, " I didn't have to, you see I saw the style and technique you used in the tournament it's quite similar to his, but what really gave you away were your eyes. Which was one of the many reasons I didn't hesitant to fight you after I found out you were a girl." Once again they walk in silence.  
  
Anders and Kanzaki finally reached the stables and got their horses'. Kanzaki looked at Anders, " I suppose that Mamoru already told you my name as well."  
  
" That little piece of information he did not provide, Miss." Kanzaki looked at him in a question gaze, wondering why her brother told Anders almost everything about her but her name. Anders seemed to understand what Kanzaki was thinking; " He said that it wasn't his place to tell me your name besides he didn't want to tell me the story of your whole life."  
  
Kanzaki gave a slight smile at his reply then she looked at the horizon, "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, Mr. Silversson." Anders smiled as well. Then he mounted his horse and said.  
  
"I must be heading home now my wife is probably worried about me already." Then he rode off but Hitomi was able to catch the last his last words to her as he fled the city; " It was nice finally meeting you, Hitomi."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Merle do you know where that girl, Kanzaki, went to?" Van asked once they were out of the arena. People were still talking about Kanzaki and where she came from, who trained her, who were her family, etc.  
  
"Sorry Lord Van I don't know where she went, she disappeared with that other sword fighter." Van sighed and then went to the stables to gather their horses when a woman on a cherry brown horse rode pass him, even though he didn't get a good look at her he knew it was Kanzaki. He quickly got his horse and without thinking chased after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi heard another pair of horse's hoofs in back of her. She didn't want to find out who was chasing her or why, she just wanted him to stop. So she made difficult turns and challenging jumps over fences. She groaned inwardly when she couldn't shake him off. ' What does this guy want!?' she mentally screamed. She took a chance and glanced at the rider in back of her and she knew who he was when she saw the crest on the horse. She was really confused now, what would the king of Fanelia want with her.  
  
She continued to try and lose him but nothing seemed to work. Then she got an idea it was risky but it was worth a try. She slowly and easily she lifted herself from the saddle and prepared herself for what might as well be the new way to kill yourself. Then she jumped off her horse on to the cobble stone road and ran for all she was worth. She mentally groaned at the pain in her feet after the rough landing.  
  
It only took a spilt second for Van to realize that he was no longer chasing Kanzaki but only the horse, he came to a halt and searched the area for the girl but sadly she was out of sight. When Kanzaki's horse halted he grabbed the reigns along with his horse's and walk back to the stable, he was quite disappointed. He looked at Kanzaki's horse's neck to find a necklace around it with a name; he looked at it and read it out loud 'Wind Blade'.  
  
"So is that your name?" he whispered to Wind Blade. As if she could actually understand human tongue she made a small sound indicting a 'yes'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few hours Hitomi was in the forest just outside Asturia and boy was she tired. Her limbs felt like they were going to fall off any second and her throat was dry not to mention that the pain in her feet just got worse with all the running. "I think I over did it." She hoarsely whispered. Then she recalled the stunt she pulled off to lose the king, she was rid of him that's for sure but she also left her horse behind, which was something she really didn't want to do. That horse was her traveling companion since she was 13.  
  
Hitomi continued her run despite her body's protest; she didn't want to slow down until she knew for sure that she was in the clear.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity she arrived at a house. She walk up to it and unlocked the door, she obviously knew the place. She walked in and gave a sigh saying 'Home sweet home'. She dragged herself upstairs and opened the door at the end of the hall. When she entered the room she looked out the window and it seemed like it was already pass a few hour after sunset. She didn't think she was able to last that long on foot, her throat was still dry but her body ached so much that she ignored her throat's cries for liquid moisture. She walked up to the bed and let herself fall on to it as sleep claimed her.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merle was sitting next to Kado after Van had raced off. They were both waiting for him on their horses and Merle began to worry when it was starting to get late.  
  
"I hope nothing bad happens to him, or else he's really gonna get it." Merle replied sounding really angry in the second part of her sentence. Kado was about to say something when Merle screamed in excitement. "Look there he is!"  
  
Kado looked at the approaching figures. He recognized Lord Van and his horse but he didn't recognize the other horse. He and Merle waited patiently for Van, while Kado tried to identify whom the horse belonged to.  
  
When Van caught up with them Kado questioned " Lord Van, just who does that horse belongs to?" Van ignored his question and handed Wind Blade's reigns to Merle.  
  
"We're taking her with us." Merle was about to ask him something but Van had mounted his horse and rode off to the castle to say good-bye to the Queen and King.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next day)  
  
  
  
Hitomi woke up to find the sun shining through her window. She sat up and looked around the room; it was your usual room, a bed, a rug, a dresser, etc. She looked at the bed stand to find a tall glass of water on it. She smiled and without caring that it might be poison or how it got there she picks up the glass of water and practically gulped it down. Hitomi put the glass back on the bed stand and said "Thanks Yukari I really needed that." After she said that a girl with dark red hair about her age appeared at the doorway. Yukari smiled and said.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be in need of that." Hitomi returned the smile.  
  
"So how was everything while I was gone?"  
  
" Everything was fine when you were gone Hito, but Amano has a surprise for us and he won't even give a clue about what it is."  
  
" A surprise?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
"Yeah what do ya think it is?" Yukari wondered out loud.  
  
" I have no idea." Hitomi replied. Then Yukari seemed to remember something  
  
"By the way Hitomi where's your horse?" The question caught her off guard.  
  
" I-I had to leave her at Asturia." She stammered. Yukari was about to ask her more when someone knock on Hitomi's door, talk about a life saver Hitomi wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about her day at Asturia. "Come in" Hitomi quickly shouted. The door swung open and a tall man with brown hair that reached his chin and blue eyes came in.  
  
"Hello Amano" both of the girls said.  
  
" Hey girls I hope both of you are ready for the surprise I got for ya." Amano greeted. Yukari smiled at him and said.  
  
"I think we're ready for it." Amano smiled back at her and said.  
  
" I've been thinking that we should go somewhere for an adventure or something and I been thinking of places we haven't been before that might be fun and I finally decided where we should go." He looked at the girls to see if they approved of the idea and to his joy they seem excited about it. Then he continued, " I've decided that we should go to Fanelia." Yukari was jumping with joy but Hitomi on the other hand had terror written all over her.  
  
" Did you just say Fanelia?" Hitomi asked hoping that what she heard was just her imagination. But when Amano assured her it was Fanelia Hitomi turned white.  
  
"Hitomi you look like you just seen a ghost." Yukari said while putting a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. Hitomi didn't want her friends to know her encounter with the Fanelian king, so she forced a smile and replied.  
  
"I just thinking about some things, its nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well, if you say so Hitomi." Amano replied.  
  
"When will we be leaving?" Hitomi tried to make look like she was actually looking forward to this trip.  
  
"Tomorrow, so you girls might want to start packing." Amano said. When the two love birds finally left Hitomi's room she just let herself fall on to the beds soft surface and whispered.  
  
"I hope that I don't have to meet that king again, because if I do I know its not gonna be much fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hello again how do you like this chapter I wasn't too sure about but I would like to know what you think after all I did write this for you people to read so please tell what you think. Also what do you think of Anders, my brother would like to know please tell me, well gotta blaze.  
  
Sereneblaze 


	4. Sorrows of Memories

Hi I'm here to answer the reviews you guys gave me so let's start. Aiw: Thank you so much for the review and for the comment on Anders I just hope you like this chapter just as much. XiX Uncreative XIX: Thanks for the review I'm glad you find it interesting. Artmais Goddess of the Hunt: Thanks a bunch for the review I'm glad you like my fanfic but I'm afraid I can't answer your questions that would be spoiling it for everyone. Thank you all for the reviews now on with the show!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, and I don't own my own computer, life is so unfair!  
  
  
  
Sorrows of Memories  
  
(Hitomi's dream)  
  
"Brother! Where are you!" a young girl of the age 13 screamed. Hitomi looked at the girl; the young 13 year old had tear stains on her dirty cheeks. She was dressed in a large white blouse and black shorts along with a dagger tied at her hip. "Brother! Please don't leave me alone!" the girl continued her cries.  
  
After what seemed like hours of screaming and crying the girl finally fell to her knees, her screams were dying down to a soft whimper. Hitomi walked up to the girl and put her hands on her shoulders "Hey, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked gently. The girl raised her head to Hitomi, and Hitomi was faced with herself. The younger Hitomi once again broke into tears.  
  
" My mother and father along with my friends are dead and my home had been burned to ground, my brother is all I got left and now I can't find him." Hitomi broke into tears as well as she remembered that bitter day of death and darkness. The young Hitomi then screamed at the top of her lungs, " Everybody is leaving me, everyone that I hold dear in my heart will only meet a miserable death and I'll be alone!" Hitomi listen to herself sobbing then whispered.  
  
" That's not true, what happens will happen no one has control over it and I still got Amano and Yukari." Hitomi watched her younger self looked at her.  
  
" They'll just die like the rest and its all your fault! You had the power to prevent the worse from happening to your mother and father and friends but did you!" Hitomi wince at those words they cut at her with immense pain. " It didn't matter if Mamoru told you or not about you having visions you should have sensed it!" Her younger self continued. Fire suddenly surrounded both of them, the choking heat causing Hitomi to cough forcefully. Her younger self had a more solemn look "You let everyone down, even Mamoru, how could you?" Hitomi watched as the flames devoured her younger self.  
  
" Stop it. Stop it now. I had enough just leave me alone!" Hitomi tried to yell but it only came out as a whisper. But it didn't go away it just got worse more and more fire spewed all around her and scenes of burning buildings, people crying and screaming for their lives flashed through the sky.  
  
"I SAID STOP IT!!!!!!" Hitomi screamed at the tops of her lungs.  
  
(End of dream)  
  
Hitomi woke up in a cold sweat; she quickly looked around the room and to her relief she was still in her room. She sat up and looked out the window and it seemed that it would only be an hour till sunrise. Then she picked up her pendant that was always hidden by her shirt. Her pendant was a gift from Mamoru when it was her 11th birthday then she buried her head in her hands 'Where are you Mamoru?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van Merle and Kado had already returned to Fanelia but everyone was wondering where Wind Blade came from and more mysteriously, who was her owner. Van still didn't tell Merle or Kado why he rode off like that and why he came back with that horse, frankly he didn't know himself. He was in his room thinking about Kanzaki when a knock came to his door. " Come in." Van shouted. The door swung open and a 28-year-old man with long pale blue hair came in. Van gave greeting smile to his brother. " Hello Folken." Folken returned the smile.  
  
" Hello King Van."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi and Yukari were all packed up and ready to go all they had to us wait for Amano to bring the wagon to travel to Fanelia. Hitomi's mind started to drift back to her dream she really didn't know if this was a vision or a dream. 'What's gonna happen?' was all she could think about but her thoughts ceased when she heard Amano.  
  
" So you ladies ready?" Amano greeted. Yukari gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"We've been ready since last night." Hitomi ignored her friend's irritation and got in the wagon.  
  
"Yukari you can yell at him all you want when we get on the road." Yukari calmed down and followed Hitomi in the wagon.  
  
"You better get comfortable its gonna be a long time before we reach Fanelia." Amano called over his shoulder. Yukari took out a book and began reading while Hitomi leaned on the wall and drift to sleep.  
  
'I wonder how Fanelia looks like' she thought before she fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It seems you're stuck on this Kanzaki girl." Folken replied after he heard about Van's time at Asturia. Van looked at his brother.  
  
"I just wish I knew who she was and why she's so bent on keeping herself a secret." Folken looked at his brother.  
  
" So you took her horse?"  
  
"Someone might have stolen it."  
  
"She might be looking for it." Van hadn't thought of that which he probably should have so why didn't he? Folken looked at him again " I better go I think I've said enough, good night."  
  
"Good night, brother" Van called after him as Folken closed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was already pass midday when the wagon came to a halt. It was rather a rough halt since it woke Hitomi from her peaceful slumber with a knock on her head. "Okay girls we're here!" Amano shouted as he opened the wagon and helped the girls down.  
  
" You need to be more gentle with the wagon, Amano." Hitomi said once she was out of the wagon.  
  
" I know what you mean Hitomi I think something in my bag broke." Yukari added.  
  
"Sorry I guess I was a little excited." Amano replied while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Obviously." The girls replied in unison.  
  
"So where are we going to stay?" Yukari asked.  
  
" We're going to stay at an Inn." Amano replied.  
  
"Well then lets go already." Hitomi said. They had got two rooms one for the girls and one for Amano. After they unpacked Hitomi decided to take a walk. Yukari wanted to go to the market place and Amano was going with her to make sure she was safe. But Hitomi cursed inwardly when Yukari made her wear a dress, it wasn't that she hated dresses, she just felt more comfortable in a pair of pants than a dress. Hitomi walked and took a look around at Fanelia it was truly a beautiful country, just like Aklon had once been. The thought of Aklon gave her a painful sting but she ignored it and continued walking. She looked down at her dress her friend insisted that she wear. It was made out of a rose colored material which only reached her ankles and it was sleeveless. There was a yellow sash around her waist with yellow sandals; her pendant seemed to have matched very well with her dress.  
  
She looked up to find that she just walked in to the forest that surrounded Fanelia. She continued walking enjoying the presence of nature when she came about a lake. It was a crystal blue lake; it seemed like that the whole forest was a dream. Hitomi climbed up a huge, smooth, gray rock. She sat up there listening to nature's music, which seemed to have brought something out of her. To her surprise she started singing wordless notes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van just finished his meeting with his advisors 'God I thought I was going to die in there!' He thought as he ran his gloved hand through his ebony hair. He left the castle to the stables where he saw Wind Blade. He came up to her and gently patted her neck; she was really stubborn she wouldn't let anybody ride her it seemed like she was only meant to give that mysterious girl a ride. God why couldn't he get that girl out of his mind?  
  
Van sighed and left the stables he slowly walked in to the forest to calm his mind. But when he was in the forest he heard someone singing. He followed the singing until he came upon a lake he looked around and for a minute he thought he was seeing things; he thought that he just saw a nymph. But when he got a better look it was a woman who he saw, but this woman looked very familiar. Her eyes were closed at the moment she he didn't know if it was who he thought it was but as he walked closer still listening to her musical voice he knew it had to be her. It was no denying it her long golden brown hair, which only reached to her waist, her well formed figure, her facial features; it just had to be Kanzaki. But he stopped dead in his tracks when she stopped singing and opened her eyes because of a sound of a twig snapping. Van mentally cursed himself when he found out that it was him who stepped on the twig but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment because he was looking at the girl's emerald green eyes. Then Hitomi started to back away from the sight of the king not that he was ugly on the contrary he was a handsome man with a built form and unruly black hair and ruby brown eyes. But Hitomi wasn't exactly ready to face him yet. She mentally cursed at herself when tripped over a tree root when she tried to run. Van rushed to Hitomi when he saw her fall and tried to help but she was trying to escape his grasp " I'm trying to help you!" Van shouted when he finally grabbed her upper arm then turned her face so that she was facing him.  
  
" I don't need your help." Hitomi replied and pushed him off and started to run again but this time a sharp rock stopped her by cutting her foot. She let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground and she slowly sat up and looked at her foot not only did she cut her foot but she also sprained her ankle, not her idea of an adventure. Van finally caught up with her only to find her in a not so good condition. Van walked up to her and even though her foot was in pain she used her other foot to push herself from the king.  
  
'Talk about stubborn!' Van thought. When she was backed up to a tree Van tried to get close to her again. This time she didn't resist, not like she had a choice she couldn't possibly escape him now. Van looked at her foot and took off her sandal that was on her injured foot.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
" I'm taking a look at your foot, what does it look like?" " If you're so worried about my health then why did you chase me? If you hadn't this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Hey I wasn't the one who got scared and started to back away." Van retorted. Van continued his inspection to she if anything else was wrong when Hitomi asked him something.  
  
" Why did you chase me at Asturia?"  
  
"I wanted to know your name."  
  
"So you chased all around the city?"  
  
"It wasn't very likely that you were going to stop anytime soon." After a little bit more silence Hitomi said.  
  
" My name is Hitomi. Now that you've got what you want so leave me alone." But he didn't leave instead he put an arm under her legs and the other under her back and lifted her up. " What on Gaea do you think you're doing!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
"Your foot needs to be tended to and you're in no condition to walk so I'm going to take you to the healers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You expect me to leave you here in the condition you're in?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well think again."'  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This is crazy two chapters in one day whats going on with me? Well any way what do you think I'm really not sure about this chapter, so please tell me what you think please. Well gotta blaze.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	5. Every Rose Has it's Thorn

Hello people well its time to answer some reviews for chapter 4. Aiw: Thanks for the review and all the support and I'm glad you liked the dream and the ending I try my best and as for Anders I'm thinking about putting him back in I just don't know when. Kuroi Doragon: thank you for reviewing and yes I will continue I mean what else am I gonna do. Thanks to all that reviewed and lets begin.  
  
Disclaimer: It's a dream, a beautiful dream, one that I can see but can not keep.  
  
(In other words I don't own Escaflowne)  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
Every Rose Has Its Thorn  
  
  
  
Van was in his room once more after he gave that girl, Hitomi, to the healers to tend to her foot. Van was sitting next to his large windows, just staring at the Mystic Moon and its partner that never left its side. The sunset was only a few minutes ago but it seemed like a century to him. Then his door swung open as Merle rushed to Van with a curious look. "Lord Van I heard that you brought a woman to the healers earlier today." Van looked at her with an amused look playing on his face.  
  
"Did you really?" he asked sarcastically. Merle faced quickly turned from being curious to annoyed.  
  
"Lord Van!" She scolded. Van chuckle at how easy it was to annoy her.  
  
"Yes Merle, I did bring a woman to the healers, what about it?" he answered. Merle looked at him once more.  
  
"Why did she need to go to the healers?"  
  
"Because she sprained and cut her left foot and there wasn't anyone else there but me so I had to take her to the healers."  
  
"How did that happen to her?" Merle inquired. Van looked at her he was gonna say ' I sneaked up on her and scared her causing her to run off and trip on a sharp rock' so he just yawned and said.  
  
"Some other time I'm really tired at the moment." Merle knew he was hiding something but she left and wondered if the woman would answer her question if the King of Fanelia wouldn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi was moved to a guestroom once she finished with the healers, she was just sitting on her bed and looking at carvings that were engraved in the ceiling. But her look wasn't the look that a commoner would get if he were in a magnificent place like the castle, but it should have been. But her look was more of an ' nicely done ' look. She slowly looked down at her injured foot, which had a bandage around her cut. The healers told her not to use her foot until a few days. 'A few days, but what about Yukari and Amano they must have noticed that I'm missing, how can I tell them I'm all right without using my foot?' Hitomi grimly thought as her attention was brought to her door that was slowly opening. Hitomi looked at the figure that just entered her room. It was a catwomen. The catwoman had pink bouncy hair that reached pass her shoulders; she had tanned fur and like every Neko she has black stripes on her arms. She seemed to have developed like every other woman with well-formed curves; she was wearing an orange long dress that reached the floor. The catwoman walked up to Hitomi and looks at her foot. Then Merle looks up at Hitomi and nearly jumped a foot in the air as she recognized who she was. Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at the Neko's retreat. "I didn't think I was that ugly."  
  
Merle regains her poster and said.  
  
"Sorry about that but I didn't expect to see 'The Mysterious green-eyed Swordswoman who defeated almost all the men at the tournament Kanzaki' here."  
  
"Who the hell came up with that title, its way too long" Merle grinned.  
  
"I just made it up right now." Hitomi looked at the Neko's face it full of curiosity and mischief. " By the way my name's Merle."  
  
"My name is Hitomi and I would prefer it if you didn't refer to me as the title you made up." Merle giggled. Then Merle looked at Hitomi's foot again.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
"I just made a stupid mistake."  
  
"How so?" Hitomi looked at Merle again.  
  
"Are you always this curious?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
"Well if you must know I saw this person who I didn't want to see at the moment and I started to run off. But I tripped, apparently he was afraid that I was hurt and tried to help me, but like I said I didn't exactly wanted to see him so I pushed him off and started to run again. I was so worried about him catching up to me that I didn't see that stupid rock coming and then this happened and then your King carried me here despite my protests." Merle got a chair and sat next to Hitom's bed.  
  
"Let me guess it was Lord Van who made you run off." Hitomi nodded her head. "Who was that man who you walk out with when you left the tournament?"  
  
"You mean Anders, just a friend."  
  
"Then why did it seem that you two didn't know each other during the tournament?"  
  
"Because we became friends when we battled." Merle arched her eyebrow.  
  
"So you just trusted him just like that?"  
  
"No, I suppose we were on a mutual agreement when we battled but we trusted each other after we both left the arena."  
  
"Why what happened?" Hitomi just smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Merle pouted and Hitomi just gave a soft chuckle. "I think you got enough out of me for one day, Merle." Merle sighed she did get what she wanted after all but she would have loved to talk to Hitomi some more.  
  
"So are you hungry, 'cause if you are I could order some food." Merle suggested.  
  
" Yeah I'm a little hungry, thanks for offering." Hitomi quickly agreed; she was really hungry.  
  
" All right then." Merle said as she disappeared down the halls. A few minutes later Merle came back with a tray of food and brought it near Hitomi's bed.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Hitomi said before she took a piece of bread and quickly ate it.  
  
"No problem just call me if you need anything and I'm just doing this because I like you I'm not a handmaid or anything like that."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"I'm the King's most trusted advisor."  
  
"How nice…um Merle can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Well it depends."  
  
"Well I was wondering you could send a message to my friends telling them not worry about me."  
  
"Well I can do that. Where are they staying?"  
  
"At the inn that's near the market place in rooms 26 and 27."  
  
"Okay I send the message right now in the mean time continue with your dinner."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." Merle said as she raced outside the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is she! She should have been back by now!" Yukari was pacing the floor of her room. "I know she likes to disappear and all but she doesn't even know this place, she wouldn't run off unless she knew where she's running to." Yukari suddenly stopped walking and looked out the window. " Maybe she has been here before. She never really talks about her past much, she justs…Oh god where is she!" There was a knock on the door and Yukari quickly opened it.  
  
" She hasn't come back yet?" a worried Amano asked as he closed the door. Yukari replied a solemn  
  
"No." Yukari had returned to their rooms earlier on but Hitomi wasn't there. They assumed that it was still earlier and not to worry about her, she did know how to take car of herself after all, but as it got late Yukari started to worry, like any friend would, and Amano went out to look for her but with no luck. There was a knock on the door and Amano opened it. There stood a catwoman with ocean blue eyes and bright pink hair.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" Amano asked politely. The catwoman smiled and said  
  
" Please just call me Merle and yes I'm looking for some people who know a woman named Hitomi." At the sound of Hitomi's name Yukari quickly shouted.  
  
"You know where Hitomi is!" Merle nodded  
  
" She unfortunately injured her foot so she will be staying at the castle for a few days."  
  
" How bad is the injury?" Amano inquired.  
  
"It's nothing fatal or anything but she has to stay off her foot until it heals." Merle replied.  
  
"Can we visit her tomorrow?" Yukari pleadingly asked.  
  
" Of course, she just wanted to make sure you wouldn't worry about her to death." And with that Merle left with cat-like speed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Folken was in the library doing what he usual does, reading when he noticed a figure rushing by. He immediately recognized it and yelled " Merle! Whats the rush for?" Merle ran back to the doorway of the library and looked at him.  
  
"Did I disturb you Lord Folken?"  
  
"No. But I would like to know why my sister is speeding down the halls." Merle blinked at him.  
  
"Didn't you hear that Lord Van brought a woman to the healers here?"  
  
"Afraid not."  
  
"Well I bet you can never guess who the woman is?" Folken looked at Merle with an amused looked on his face.  
  
"I never was good at guessing games." Merle put her hand on her chin and thought of something.  
  
"Has Lord Van told you about our trip?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did he tell you about the swordswoman Kanzaki?"  
  
"Yes. Very mysterious girl isn't she?"  
  
"Lord Folken, what do you think would happen if that girl came to Fanelia?"  
  
"Van would chase her all across the city to get her name." Merle smiled.  
  
"Her name is Hitomi." Folken arched his eyebrow.  
  
" What are you trying to tell me, that the Kanzaki girl was the one who Van brought to the healers?"  
  
"We have a winner! And you said you were never good at guessing games."  
  
" Well no one gave me any important clues before. Why did she need to go to the healers?"  
  
" She unfortunately injured her foot while trying to escape Lord Van."  
  
" He really doesn't know how to court a lady does he?" Merle giggled.  
  
" Even if he wanted to I bet Hitomi is too angry with him to let him court her."  
  
"So how long does she have to stay off her foot?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure but probably a week or so." Folken gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"May I ask whats so funny?"  
  
"Well her foot should probably be healed before Van's birthday and that big celebration, so I was wondering what it be like if we invited her?"  
  
"Why don't we find out?"  
  
"Merle sometimes I wonder what goes on in that evil mind of yours."  
  
"You better stop wondering then because you'll only hurt yourself." And with that she rushed of to Hitomi's room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merle burst though Hitomi's door and saw that she was already finished with her food. Hitomi looked at her and said, "Well?"  
  
"Don't worry they know."  
  
"Good I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment now you better change and go to bed."  
  
"I unfortunately didn't bring my clothes with me when I injured myself." Merle sighed she didn't want to go on another errand. "Merle you don't have to go I can just sleep in my clothes." Merle looked at her.  
  
"No way is that going to happen, you going to ruin her dress if you sleep in it, there should be some extra nightgowns some where here." She looked through the drawers that were across from the bed and she pulled out a nightgown that was made out of a midnight blue velvet material and gave it to her while she said her goodnights and went to her own room closing the door.  
  
Hitomi carefully put it on and looked at it. It didn't have any sleeves only two straps and it hugged her upper body showing her curves while the rest of it just flowed down to her feet. There was also a light blue ribbon that was exactly under her breasts and was tied into a bow in the front. She looked at the vanity set that was at the corner of the room and she noticed that the gown was showing some cleavage but it wasn't like any one was going to see her. She slowly pulled back the covers and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next day)  
  
Hitomi was awoken by the sunlight pouring through her window. She sat up and yawned when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the door was wide open and that someone was standing at her doorway. She quickly looked at her intruder to find that it was none other then the king. He was just leaning on the doorway with a smile plastered on his face. "Does something amuse you?" His smile broadens and he said.  
  
"Its almost midday and you have barely woken up and I thought all swords fighters were early to rise."  
  
"Well some of us like to sleep in sometimes. Does anything else amuse you?" Van blushed a little this time and said.  
  
"At the tournament I was given the impression that you don't wear all the things women wear to attract a man but here you are…" He didn't need to finish the sentence because Hitomi knew what he meant. She quickly pulled the sheets to her chest with her cheeks turning red she quickly replied.  
  
"For your information this is a nightgown and it isn't suppose to be seen by anyone expect for the one who wears it and besides I'm not trying to attract a man."  
  
" Then hurry up and change back into your clothes, your friends will be visiting you in a short while." And with that he closed the door and left remembering her words '…and besides I'm not trying to attract a man…' Van shook his head and smiled  
  
'Too bad, 'cause I'm sure you would have a lot of men wanting to court you'.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE:  
  
What do you think of this one it took me awhile to get it right but here it is. By the way flames are welcome too I mean hey there is some things in here I don't exactly like and I'm the author. Well gotta blaze.  
  
Sereneblaze 


	6. More Secrets!

Hi people! Okay lets do the reviews. *Clears throat* Aiw: Thank you for the review, you are the best! XiX Uncreative XiX: Don't worry about not being able to review the forth chapter, I kind of posted like only an hour after I posted the third one. So a lot of people missed it. Okay Thank you all for the review but I noticed that not too many people are reviewing my fanfic, how sad * pouts *.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, and I'm short on money so don't bother suing  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
More Secrets!  
  
  
  
Hitomi lowered the sheet when Van left and looked around for the clothes she took off last night. Then Merle knocked on the door and with Hitomi's permission she came inside with Hitomi's dress neatly folded in her arms. " What were you doing with my dress?" Merle put the dress where Hitomi could reach it. "Sorry Hitomi but you wore it yesterday and it got a little dirty so when you fell asleep I took it to get cleaned."  
  
"You couldn't have got my permission first to get the dress cleaned?" "Well you went through a lot yesterday and I didn't want to disturb your rest." Merle defended. "Don't worry about it Merle just please tell me next time you do this." "Sure no problem." Then Hitomi remembered something. "By the way Merle is there a nightgown that doesn't slow any cleavage?" " Why?" "If I told you, you would never leave me alone about it." "Well you gotta at least give me a good excuse for getting you a nightgown like that." "It was too cold when I woke up." "Oh come on you gotta come up with something better than that!" "Maybe I'm worried about someone coming into my room without knocking in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Yukari and Amano were making their way to the castle while thinking how their friend was doing and Yukari had Hitomi's bag with her. When they got at the castle gates they were greeted by a catman named Kado. Kado, like Merle, had tanned fur and black stripes on his arms. He had light yellow hair and violet eyes and he was dressed in black breeches and a blue tunic along with a dagger tied to his side. He also seemed pretty strong. " Hello there you must be Yukari and Amano." He greeted. " Yes we are is it okay if we see Hitomi?" "Sure. Merle told me that you would be visiting a woman called that, come along." Kado led them into the castle and both of them were amazed at how the castle looked it was magnificent. After what it seemed like an eternity of going through the maze of the castle they stopped at a door. Kado was about to knock but Merle came out and smiled at Kado. "You guys can go in now Hitomi and I were just talking." Merle said gesturing to the room while she and Kado walk off.  
  
Yukari and Amano walked in and saw Hitomi sitting on a chair near the window and she was still wearing the dress from yesterday. She looked at both of them and smiled. "Hitomi how are you!" Yukari exclaimed as she embraced her. "I'm fine Yukari my foots is just in pain but you know that I'll make it." Hitomi greeted. " Good by the way we brought your bag we know how much you dislike dresses." Amano replied happy to see that his friend is all right. "Thanks a lot you guys."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Are you saying that the woman Lord Van brought the healers yesterday is Kanzaki!?" "Yes and keep your voice down." Merle replied. Both Kado and she were in the Kitchen and Merle told him who Hitomi was. " I can't believe that she's actually here." Kado was still shocked I guess. "If you don't believe me then why don't you serve Hitomi her breakfast and see for yourself." Merle replied. "I guess that can't hurt." Kado said. "Good" Merle smiled and told the chef to make Hitomi's breakfast even though it was close to midday.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"So you heard her singing and she ran off and injured herself." Folken asked Van after he got all the details of when Van encountered Hitomi again. "Hey it isn't my fault she got scared and ran off." "I didn't say it was but why do you think she got scared?" "Well what else reason would there be for running off like that?" "Maybe she didn't want to see you because of the incident at Asturia when you chased her." Folken replied.  
  
"Oh shut up." Van retorted  
  
"You know its not good for a king to be telling people to shut up."  
  
"Well you were getting on my nerves." Van replied calmly.  
  
"That doesn't mean you should lose your temper."  
  
Well for a minute you were making me sound like the bad guy."  
  
"Well you did take her horse."  
  
"Would you stop reminding me."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"So you got scared and ran off?" Yukari asked after Hitomi told them how she injured herself. "I didn't get scared I just wasn't ready to see him again." "Wait you met him before?" Amano inquired. "Just for a brief second I guess?" "When was that." Yukari questioned "The same day when I returned home late." She answered. "Which one, there were a lot of times when you returned home late." Yukari asked again. "The last time." Hitomi replied. "Was that why you went pale when I said that we were going to Fanelia?" Amano asked remembering when he told them that little news flash. Hitomi nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Well I didn't think I had to worry I thought it was very unlikely that I would meet him in the forest." Hitomi defended. " Oh Hitomi." Yukari sighed. "By the way thanks for bringing my bag." Hitomi tried to change the subjects. "Your welcome." Yukari replied.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door and they allowed the person in, it was Kado. He came in with a tray of food and placed it on the table. Amano and stood up and said. "We better be going we'll visit you later." Yukari stood up as well. "Take care Hitomi." And they both left. Kado then looked at Hitomi. "So you're Kanzaki?" Hitomi smiled. "Something wrong?" "Oh no I just didn't expect to see you here." "You know Merle said something similar to that except she gave me a long title which I didn't like."  
  
Kado gave a soft chuckle. "That's Merle for ya." "Yeah, you like her don't you." Kado immediately blushed. "Of course she's my friend." "I didn't mean as a friend." Kado hung his head in embarrassment "Was it that obvious." "Well when I started talking about Merle I saw something in your eyes, I didn't know what it was so I asked if you liked Merle and when you blushed I knew it had to be love, so no it wasn't that obvious." Hitomi replied. Kado smiled and said. "I guess it's my turn to go now, bye." "Bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
" Oh geez. How are we gonna get out of here." Yukari said, when she and Amano left Hitomi's room they tried to find their way out but they just got lost. "Maybe I can be of some services." A voice said behind them. Both of them quickly turned around and saw a very tall man with long pale blue hair that was spiky at the top.  
  
"Yes we're trying to find our way out of the castle." Amano said. "Well then I lead you out." " Thank you" they both replied. So they followed him and as minutes passed by no one talk it seemed like it was going to be forever until they reached the gates so Folken asked. "My name is Folken who might you be?" "I'm Amano and this Yukari" Amano answered " So what brings you to the castle?" "We were visiting our friend, she unfortunately injured her foot and the king brought her to the healers." Yukari replied. "You mean Hitomi, so your Hitomi friends?" "Yeah." Amano replied. " When did you meet her?" " Well I met her once at Asturia when we were 6 but she only stayed there for a few days. She seemed really sad about something but every time I asked her about it she would either make up some excuse or run off or she would change the subjects. Then we met each other again when we were 14." Yukari replied. "Yeah and I met them I was 17." Amano added. (A/N: remember Amano is 2 years older then them.) Folken looked at both of them. "So you both don't know that much about her." "All we know is that she can use a sword, she doesn't like to wear dresses and that she sometimes will come home late for some reason other than that nothing." Yukari replied.  
  
"She really is mysterious isn't she." Folken commented. "Afraid so. But the truth will come out sooner or later." Amano said. Then the gates were in sight. "It was nice meeting you two." "Likewise" They both said in unison.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hitomi finished her breakfast and quickly changed out of her dress into her usual attire which was black pants, and long-sleeved forest green shirt. She put on her gloves that were a much better fit than the ones she used at the tournament. These gloves were a dark red color and was made out of hard leather, they didn't touch her fingers at all they just covered her wrist her palm and then back of her hand. Her gloves reached half way to her elbows. She would of put her boots on but she remembered her foot.  
  
She carefully walked over to the window, well more like flipped without using her foot to the window. She put her hands on the windowsill and whispered. " Maybe now I'll see if it was this country that burned my home or not."  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hi everyone! So what do you think? Please tell me I don't mind if you flame me just please tell me what you think about it. Anyway since its Spring Break and all you can bet more chapters will be coming from me, I just don't know when. Well gotta blaze.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	7. History Lesson

Hello again! Okay review time! AIW: Thank you for the review and I'll try not to be sad but no one is reviewing. XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Thanks for the review and yes I know not much romance in chapter five, but hey you gotta do somethings before you bring out the exciting part…Oh no …………… I got a sick idea for the fic; well not sick more like………lemony. Um maybe you should forget that little part * laughs nervously*. Anyway thanks for the reviews now time for the story. * Runs off before anyone could bring up her 'idea'*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, how many times do I have to tell you!  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
History Lesson  
  
  
  
After a few days passed Hitomi's foot got better and she was starting to get bored because Merle wouldn't let her leave the room until she was sure Hitomi's foot was healed. She meant well but man talk about bossy! Merle never did get Hitomi that nightgown that didn't show any cleavage because Hitomi never came up with an excuse that was good enough for Merle and Hitomi wasn't going to tell Merle about the incident with her and the king, Merle would never let her forget about it.  
  
Today, however, Hitomi woke up two hours before sunrise and decided to go for a little walk. She sneaked out of her room and out of the castle luckily the guards didn't see or hear her. She passed the market place, the inn that Amano and Yukari were spending the night at; she passed the whole city until she reached a cliff. She'd brought a shawl and she'd put on her boots. Her boots were a dark rich brown color and only reached halfway to her knees.  
  
She didn't put on her gloves, however. On the cliff she just stood there just listening to the waves crashing on the rocks. She watched the sunrise 'I need to check if this country is against us but Merle wouldn't let me out and now that I have my chance I don't know where to began or what to check.' She thought as the wind gently blew across her face.  
  
" Enjoying yourself?" Hitomi turned around and saw the king. He was wearing his usual attire, which was a long-sleeved black shirt, khaki pants along with his brown gloves and boots. But what the hell was he doing here? " May I ask why you're here, your majesty?" Hitomi asked saying the 'your majesty' part with a little annoyance. "I could ask you the same thing and cut the majesty crap." Was all that he said. Hitomi ignored him and walked a little closer to the edge of the cliff. "Walk any closer and you'll fall." Van said who was starting to walk towards her. "What would it matter if I fall, I don't have much to hang on to, so why would it matter to a king if a women who just happens to know how to use a sword dies." "And why shouldn't it matter?" Hitomi turned around and faced him. "It shouldn't matter because a king has his duties and his people to think about first and if you haven't noticed I'm not one of your people."  
  
Van walked closer. "It doesn't matter if you're one of my people or not you're in Fanelia and I won't let you kill yourself." Van looked into Hitomi's eyes and asked. "Why do you want to kill yourself?" Hitomi smiled. "I don't I just wanted to know how you would react but there hasn't been a day when I never thought about death." She replied. Hitomi walked pass Van back into town while he followed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
They made back into the castle before anyone woke up. The sun was barely reaching the castle windows so of course no one would be awake. Hitomi was about to go her room when Van asked "Do you know your way around Fanelia?" Hitomi turned around and faced him "No why?" "Because if you don't then maybe I could ask someone to show you around."  
  
Hitomi was about to answer but then Merle came their way. She obviously just had woken up because she was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at the two "Hitomi what are you doing here shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked. Hitomi didn't want to be cooped up in her room again. I mean her foot was just fine.  
  
She had think of something fast so she did the first thing that came to mind "Yeah, but you see Lord Van was going to show me around Fanelia today I never really gotten a look around you know and besides my foot is feeling fine." She quickly replied.  
  
Van looked at her a bit surprised but understood that she didn't want to spend everyday in her room so he decided to help her. "Yeah Merle I asked her yesterday and she seemed like she wanted to go and I've already asked the healers about it and they say it's okay." Merle sighed "Okay but you better hurry up and get out of here, you know how it is now with your advisors Lord Van." And with that she left. Hitomi let out a breath of relief. "Thanks your majesty."  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me by my title it tends to get annoying." Van replied. "So what should I call you?" "Just call me Van it's my name after all." "Sure, so shouldn't we be going now." Van looked at her. "You mean you actually want to go?" "Well I never really got to look around Fanelia that much and besides Merle you're the only one who's awake and I did tell Merle that you were going to show me around Fanelia."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
There were going around Fanelia looking at everything when Hitomi passed by a hangar that was full of guymelefs she decided that this was her chance to see if they were the same ones from when she was five. "Van what's in there?" "Just guymelefs do you want to see them?" "Sure."  
  
She looked at all of them but none of them matched the ones she saw at Aklon. They weren't the right color or the right shape and their pilots weren't the right age to be the ones that appeared at her home. 'Well it looks like I don't have to worry about this country after all.' She thought. Then Van asked her. "Hey Hitomi do you want to go horse riding?" That question gave Hitomi sad look as she remembered Wind Blade. But Van just smiled and pulled her towards the stables. He pushed her to one of the stalls where she was met by a happy neigh she looked up and saw Wind Blade.  
  
Hitomi had the hugest smile on her face she turned to Van and said, "Why don't we go for a race at the fields. Van smiled and said, "Why not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She and Van raced with their horses on the fields. Van was riding his black stallion named Haze. They were racing each other and they both seemed like they were tied. Then Hitomi stopped She looked at Van who was still racing and yelled. "I going back to the castle you finish the race bye!" Van stopped and turned around and watched Hitomi galloping away on Wind Blade then yelled. "You're not going anywhere without me!" but he was only answered by a giggle that escaped Hitomi's lips. So he raced after her to the castle.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After they put their horses back in the stables they both ran inside the castle but they had to stop in the hallways to catch their breaths. Van looked at Hitomi. Her cheeks were rosy from all the running; her hair was messed up by the wind, and her emerald eyes were as bright as ever. She looked up at him and asked "What?" He smiled and answered. "Sorry but you don't act like other girls do. I mean you know how to use a sword, you say you fell more comfortable in pants than dresses you not a snob or a brat and you think about things other girls don't usually do, and you don't wear any make-up. You're the strangest girl I've ever met." Hitomi smiled and leaned against the wall  
  
"I prefer the word unique." Then she looked up at the end of the hallway where there was too large oak doors. "Van whats that room?" Van looked at what she was looking at. "Would you like to see?" Hitomi nodded.  
  
When they entered the room all you could see were portraits of all the royalty of Fanelia from the past. Hitomi looked at all of them but then she saw a portrait that was covered with a sheet. Almost like if Van could read her mind he said. "That portrait was done 15 years ago, well at least the original was this is just a copy of it, done 13 years ago." "Who covered it up?" Van pointed at one of the portraits. It was a man and a woman the man, like Van, had unruly black hair and a beard and the woman, who was right by his side had long black hair and two red dots on her forehead.  
  
"My mother was the one who put that sheet on it." "Why?" "Because 13 years and a few months ago my mother visited the country of Aklon. She met the queen and became good friends with her; my mother saw that portrait in the dinning area and asked if she could have a copy of it. Then queen said yes but the copy was going to be sent to us since it was going to take some time to copy. But when the portrait was send to us we heard that Aklon was burned to the ground and that the King and Queen of Aklon were brutally killed. So before any of us could see it mother covered it with a sheet and asked us not to take it off until the right time has come."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"I don't know." Hitomi looked at the portrait again.  
  
"Maybe because there isn't going to be a right time, some doors are better left closed."  
  
" Yes but you can't hide the truth forever."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
"Because someone will eventually find out."  
  
Hitomi looked at Van. He seemed like he really wanted to see what was under that sheet, but he was loyal to his mother. She looked at the hooded portrait and said "Queen Varie, a fair queen and a loyal wife. She was a draconian, those consider demons but those who knew her well can say otherwise. She gave birth to two children. The first was Prince Folken Lacour de Fanel then ten years later Prince Van Slanzer de Fanel. When the King, Goau Fanel, died the first prince was trained to take his place and so when he turned fifthteen he went to go slay the dragon, a ritual that was taken place in order to become king. Unfortunately the prince failed but he didn't return to his homeland until five years later to train the second prince to do what he had failed. The second prince successfully slew the dragon and came back with the drag energist. Thus pronouncing him the King of Fanelia." Van looked at her in a questioning gaze. "How did you kno…" "I've done my homework, Van, history just happens to be a subject that I'm constantly being tested on." Hitomi cut him off. She smiled and walked off leaving Van dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hitomi was waking towards her room thinking about that portrait. 'When will the right time be to show him? He isn't my enemy but should he know?' She walked into her room and brought out her sword. She fought against an invisible enemy and continued thinking about the portrait. 'When will the right time be?'  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
So what do you think come on tell me. Oh and by the way when I was rambling earlier about my idea, my friend came over and asked me what was my idea. I told her and she said that I should go for it. You guys should know what I'm talking about so do you think I should put a lemon scene in here or not tell me when you leave your comment at the door. Well gotta blaze.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	8. The Secret is Out

Hi did you miss me? Okay I couldn't do this sooner because we're gonna be moving soon and you know how it is, so there might be a delay in the chapters but don't worry. Anyway lets do the reviews. ALISSA: thanks for the review and I kind of used your name once or twice for some unexplained reason but alissa is such a common name, anyway, yes I realize how short my chapters are but what am I suppose to do about it?  
  
AIW: thanks for the review and I'm not if I'm gonna be able to over do it on the lemon scene. DILANDAU'S GIRL, TAYLES, FANILIA: Thanks for the review and for agreeing with the idea, but I'm not sure how to do it right, I mean I can start it and I can end it but I can't exactly do the rest, life is so cruel! XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Thanks for the review and please don't reveal any of the surprises, and who's your little wolf-friend? Well thanks for the reviews now lets get on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I never have and I never will so stop asking!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
The Secret is Out  
  
  
  
Hitomi continued her sparring against the wind until she was too tired. She looked out her window to see that the sun was setting. She slowly walked over to the window and opened it. She looked at the town everything was peaceful, but when her eyes met the forest she saw something moved. Without taking her eyes off the forest she put on her gloves and her belt to hook her sword on to. She looked to see how high was her room from the outside ground but with her brothers training it may have not matter but I guess she was being cautious. Slowly and quickly she leaped onto the windowsill and jumped off. But thank goodness that there were vines growing under her window making it easy for her to reach the ground. She stayed low to the ground until she was sure no one was there. When she stood up she immediately dashed to the gates of Fanelia  
  
Once she was no longer trapped in the town she proceeded to look around to see what she had saw earlier. She carefully walked through the forest every one of her senses on full alert. As she came closer to the heart of the forest she could hear other footsteps from the distant. The footsteps weren't that of a man because it was too light and they came softly. Hitomi smiled as she felt the footsteps come closer to her. Then she heard a hiss echo through the air which obvisouly meant that the person had a sword and that it just drew it out. Hitomi waited until the person was about 5 feet away from her to draw out her sword spin around and block the person's downslash.  
  
Hitomi and the woman (A/N: Like you didn't see that coming.) that attacked her were both locked in there positions. Hitomi smiled at the woman and said, "Nice to see that you're alive and well, Elise." Elise smiled back at her, "Likewise and it seems that I can no longer sneak up on you anymore does it?" "Well as you grow so do your skills." Hitomi replied as she withdrew her sword, and Elise followed. Elise smiled at her and embraced the girl in a gentle but firm hug. Hitomi returned the hug and looked at the 29-year-old. "How long has it been …13 years I'm surprised you still remembered me." Elise replied. "You didn't change that much but I'm more surprised you remembered me, I mean I'm no longer that five-year- old girl anymore." Elise gave a soft chuckle. "Oh Hitomi, anyone can see it was you by your eyes." "I'm starting to regret that I was born with them." Elise gave another chuckle but this time Hitomi joined her. Of course they had to stop soon because of the lack of air. Hitomi looked at Elise; she really didn't change much at all. She still had her warm honey brown eyes, her soft wavy brown hair, and her light bronze skin. "I'm really glad you escaped the flames, Elise." Hitomi commented not being able to deny the solemn tone in her voice.  
  
Elise put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And I'm glad you escape the flames to but let's not talk about that now." Hitomi nodded her head.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(In the forest of Cesrio)  
  
  
  
"You saw her?" came the voice of a male. "Yes I battled her at the tournament at Asturia." Came another male's voice. There was a difference between the two males' voices.  
  
The first male's voice was not as deep as the second and sounded a bit older. "How was she?" "She seems fine and her combat skills were pretty good as well." "That's good to hear." The second male came out of the shadows to show that it was Anders. "Can you tell me what happened between you two?" he questioned. "We merely got separated nothing you should worry about, Anders." "How long ago was it when you got separated?" "About 5 years ago, she was only 13." Anders nodded and looked at the sky. "It seems about my time to go, I'm glad I decided to come here I didn't expect to see you here Mamoru and I hope you and your sister will take care." "Thank you Anders and you take care of yourself." Mamoru replied.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back at Fanelia in Elise's house)  
  
  
  
"So how have you been?" Elise asked as she gave Hitomi a cup of tea. "Been traveling most of time until I was 14." "Why, what happened?" "I met a friend." " Who would this friend be?" Hitomi looked up to see that Elise had a sly grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Not that kind of friend, I can't believe you would think that." Hitomi replied. "Could you really blame for thinking that 'Tomi I mean you already a woman one would think you might settle down soon." Hitomi looked at her through the corner of her eye and she smiled. "Well, have you settled down?" Elise nearly spit out her tea. "Does it look like I've settle down?" She asked a little out of breath. "Well does it look like I've settle down?" Hitomi answered her question with another question. Elise continued sipping her tea. "Guess not." She replied. Elise then put her teacup down and looked seriously at Hitomi. "I know we agreed not to talk about it but how did you escape the flames, I didn't see you." Hitomi looked at her and set her teacup down. "I had a dream of both the fire and Mamoru returning home, I was so excited about Mamoru returning home that I forgot the part of the fire and played all day outside, then when I was playing on the hill I saw him. When I told him about my dream he told that it wasn't a dream but a vision. So I realized that if the part of him coming back was true then so was the fire so we both raced back to Aklon but when we got there…it was already on fire. Mamoru dragged me to the forest and from that point on he taught me how to survive." Hitomi looked up to see that Elise's eyes were brimming with tears. "Did you know of my abilities as well, Elise?" "Yes I knew but I was sworn not to tell because it wasn't my place and nobody wanted to ruin your childhood, but I guess it was all in vain wasn't it." Hitomi took her teacup in her hands and looked at it.  
  
"Yes it was, Mamoru and I traveled practically all of Gaea but we got separated when I was 13." She paused and looked at Elise before she continued. "He taught me almost everything." Elise arched an eyebrow. "Did he teach you things that only girls are suppose to know?" "Of course not, we met a middle aged woman whom Mamoru met during his journey away from Aklon, she taught me those things, she was someone I could trust." "Well that's good, I can just imagine Mamoru teaching you about the way your body is developing. But I bet that Mamoru doesn't know that much about anything." "Well he does know how to fight." "What man doesn't know that?" Elise replied. "Good point, well um he does know … all the colors of the year." "Really?" "Yeah that's what he taught me when I was 3." "I bet he messed up, tell me all of them in order." Elise challenged. Hitomi smiled and said, "Amber Moon, Purple Moon, Green Moon, White Moon, Jade Moon, Orange Moon, Bronze Moon, Red Moon, Magenta Moon, Yellow Moon, Blue Moon and Silver Moon." Hitomi looked at Elise to see that she was smirking at her. "Well looks like he knows something after all. But he couldn't have taught all you need to know like reading or writing or history."  
  
"Of course not, every time we would go into town I would always go to the nearest library and I learned all of that." "Mamoru could probably use a day at the library." Elise mumbled under her breath.  
  
Hitomi looked out the window "I better be getting back now." She placed her teacup down and walked to the door but before she could put her hand on the handle she was stopped by Elise's voice. "Do you think we'll be able to return home and rebuild it?" "I don't know we still don't know who attacked and it might be dangerous back home but I guess time will only tell." "Yes, I suppose you're right." "I'll see you some other time Elise." "I look forward to it." "Thank care." "Same goes for you Hitomi." Hitomi smiled than left.  
  
When Elise was sure she was gone she picked up both of the teacups and walked into her kitchen and placed them in the sink. Then tears of happiness spilled over her face. " Both of them are alive, the prince and princess of Aklon are alive, we might actually have a chance now." Then she went over to the counter where a small blue jar was sitting on. She delicately opened it and took out a necklace. She held it close to her heart and whispered, "Oh Mamoru."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi, using the vines, climbed back into her room. She carefully unbuckled her belt and took off her gloves and boots. Her room was dark so she lit one of the candles near the bed. She looked out her window once again onto the blue veil of the night. "Will we return to Aklon?" She whispered to herself. "What ever will happen I guess but I can't help but wonder?" She whispered again. "Wonder what?" Hitomi spun around to the voice to find the king. (A/N: Why does he always do that!) "How long have you been there?" "Long enough to know that you're from Aklon." "What of it?" "Well nothing really but you couldn't tell us that?" "Well none of you really asked." Hitomi replied. "So will asking questions get the information that I want?" Van asked. "Depends." "On what?" "It depends on the questions you ask." "Okay then." Van said as he started to walk around. "So if I ask you who your parents are or were will you answer?" "Not likely." "And if I ask if you had any siblings will you answer that one." "Sure why not. I only have an older brother." "What if I ask how old he is?" "Well that one can't hurt. He's 30." "Wow he's 12 years older than you." "So you're brother is 10 years older than you." " Oh yeah sorry, um anyway, what if I ask when you were born?" "I suppose I could answer that one, I was born on Silver 9th moon." "Good last question, are the princess of Aklon?" Hitomi tensed up and Van saw that. "So you are, well that explains everything." "What?" "Well while you were out today Merle was learning how to use a bow an arrow, when she actually got a chance to use it she completely missed the target and the arrow went through the window of the room where you saw all of the portraits earlier." Hitomi eyes widen in fear. "We went in the room to see what damaged had been done and to our surprise the arrow had torn the sheet of the hidden portrait." Hitomi knew what was on the portrait, I mean how could she not know.  
  
What were on it were Mamoru and she. When Mamoru was going to leave her mother wanted a portrait of both of them together before he left. The background was the forest they would always play in. Her mother made Hitomi wear a long-sleeved white dress that reached her ankles and she didn't wear any shoes in the picture. Mamoru was wearing a plain blue shirt and khaki pants along with dark brown boots. Both of them were sitting on top of a large smooth rock. And when they were sitting together, before the artist started painting, Mamoru pulled out a crown of roses and placed it on Hitomi's head she just smiled at him and placed a long flower necklace around his neck. That's how there were painted.  
  
"We couldn't believe our eyes, but now I know that it was you in the portrait." Hitomi looked at Van she was angry for some reason. "Yes that was me in that stupid painting, so what are you gonna do about it. My mother had that portrait made before my brother left and when he returned our home was engulfed in flames! My brother and I had to escaped and I promised him that I would never tell anyone who I was unless I could trust them and I barely found out that I could trust you today and what happens! You've already found out and now you are pissing me off just to make sure what you saw was real. Well guess what it's real okay it's freakin' real!" Hitomi felt like she was yelling years of hatred out. Van looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Feel better?" "Yeah a little." "Good because the council wants to talk with you." Hitomi looked at him "Are you serious?!" "I'm afraid so." "Oh my god that's worse then the fire of Aklon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
You guys didn't think I would put the lemon scene in here did ya. No that's coming later on but what do ya about the chapter? Oh and by the way you know my brother, Vital-Sentence, you know the one who created Anders? Well guess what he just started his fanfiction about him, if you wanna know about just ask. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	9. Well What Did You Expect?

Hi people! Now lets answer some reviews. XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Thank you for the review and yeah I think a meeting with the council is worse than your homeland being burned down. I mean you sit in a boring room listening to people blab on about crap that you probably would never in a million years want to hear. I would rather face the fire then them at least you got excitement. And it's no fair that you get to have a wolf and I don't. AIW: thank you for the review and I hope I make it interesting enough in the meeting with the councilors. FITZ20: Thank you for the review, I'm just surprise that an author like you would be reviewing, I mean you got fewer chapters than me but you got more reviews, but thanks for the comments. Well thanks to all that reviewed now like I've said before let's get on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody sit down and listen because I'm only gonna say this once. I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you now you may continue.  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
Well What Did You Expect?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi was in the council room or as she classified it the 'Room of Hell'. It was a large room, but then again what council rooms aren't, with a large cherry wood table in the middle of the room. Van was sitting at the head of the table and Hitomi was sitting on his right while Merle was sitting on his left. Hitomi looked around, without anybody noticing, at the people. All of them were mostly men of different ages; oh how she wished that Merle were an expert archer then she wouldn't be in this mess. She spotted Kado at the corner of the room and surprisingly Amano and Yukari were there, also there was a man with long pale blue hair that was spiky at the top. Of course she wasn't stupid she knew he was Folken, the first prince of Fanelia who had failed to slay the dragon. There were some maids looking through the creak of the door trying to see what was going on. Hitomi smiled as she remembered when she uses to do that when her brother had to see the council. But when one of the council members brought her out of her thoughts she plastered a mask of indifference one her face. The meeting has now begun. One of the council members who had a long bread stood up and said, "Of what prove do we have that you are the princess of Aklon?"  
  
Hitomi looked at him and said. "I don't expect you to have the slightest belief of the royal blood that run though my veins, however, if it's prove you want then…" She trailed off as she stood up and turned around. Then she lifted her hair from the back of her neck. And on her neck laid the symbol/tattoo of Aklon. Her tattoo was painted in black ink it was a dragon with a serpentine body and with green ink the dragon had an emerald eye. The dragon was surround by three lotus flowers that were painted in a faded red ink. This was the tattoo that all females of the royal blood of Aklon were given, the males were given something similar, the males had the same emerald-eyed dragon but the dragon entwined itself on a sword that was painted in blue ink and was pointed upward. All of the council members gasp at the sight of it. Hitomi pulled her hair back when she felt that enough gaping was done. She faced the council members and said, "I hope that enough prove for you." The council members looked at each other and they all agreed she was the princess of Aklon.  
  
Hitomi took her seat and waited for someone else to speak. After a few minutes of silence Merle spoke. "Lady Hitomi, do you know if the prince of Aklon is alive?" Hitomi looked at her, if it wasn't for her mask she might have broken into tears. "My brother and I were separated 5 years ago so I do not know of his whereabouts, and please don't call me lady, we are friends after all." Hitomi heard someone whispering something about how princess are never suppose to be raised in the woods and how foolish her brother was. Hitomi saw red. She turned her head to where she heard the whisper and said loud enough for even the people down the halls to hear. "Excuse sir but do you have something to say!" the man obviously regretted his actions when he saw the look on Hitomi's face. "No princess." He quickly said. " Good because if you have something to say about any of my family members I would prefer it if you would say it to my face so I could cut out your throat with a spoon." Hitomi was satisfied with the look of horror and the man's face. Then the man decided to fight back with. "Well forgive me if I don't know how to become a hooligan like your brother and yourself." Hitomi let out a cold chuckle. "Oh I've wounded your pride and now you seek revenge, okay I'll play your game." The man had a confused look on his face. "What you mean you didn't fight me back with that little comment about my brother and me?" Hitomi asked slightly amused. Then out of nowhere Hitomi screamed. " At least my brother knew how to survive in the horrors we had to face unlike a brat like you!" She paused. "If you wish to question the way my brother and I had to live then why don't you just step into our world that we had to face for so long and tell us then if the way we had to survive was foolish or not." With that Hitomi stormed out of the room. The man suddenly felt ashamed for what he had done. And everyone was giving him looks that said 'now you've done it' or 'someone is in trouble'.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(In a cold dark room)  
  
  
  
"Well?" came an icy voice. "I'm sorry sir but we haven't found them." Came a slightly weak, female's voice. "You've been given 13 years to find them and yet there isn't even a sign of them?" "I'm sorry my lord but we have no idea where they can be, they weren't born stupid." "Do you think I do not know that! Of course they weren't born stupid but I can tell that you filthy people were! It's been 13 years! And you can't even find one hair of the prince and princess of that god-forsaken country of Aklon!" "Please forgive me Lord Alko, we will try harder." "For yours and your family's sake I hope so, you are now dismissed." The girl started to walk to the door when she was stopped by her lord's voice. "Oh and Kiya." The 28- year-old girl faced her lord once more. "Yes my lord?" "The next time you come empty handed you will spend a day in the 'cage'." The girl's face turned into a looked of pure and utter horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In the Cesario forest)  
  
  
  
A group of men riding on horses were starting to travel down the path towards Asturia with a man in a hood and cloak leading the way. Then one of the men cried. "Sir, but tell how long it will be 'till we reach Asturia?" "We've only begun and you are already complaining?" "It isn't that sir it's just that I would like to know how long it will take us to get to our destination." "Only a few days." Then another man asks. "Sir what are you going to do at Asturia?"  
  
"Well not that it's any of your business but I need to ask a friend a favor and I need to find the whereabouts of a girl." "A girl?" Then whispering about this girl and the sir erupted in the group. But they stopped when their leader said, "I'd prefer it if you didn't speak of my sister and I that way." Then there was a silence in the group until a different guy asked, "Not to be nosy or anything Sir but who is this friend of yours?" "Well this friend of mine is the captain of the crusade but you might know him as the Knight of Calei Allen Schezar."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back at Fanelia in Hitomi's room)  
  
  
  
Hitomi was sitting on her bed while staring at the midnight sky. It's been at least half an hour after her little battle against the man whom she label as the 'stupid bastard'. Then there was a knock on her door. "Unless you have something important to say I suggest you beat it!" Hitomi hollered. The swung open and Merle scrambled in. Hitomi looked at her. "This better be important." Merle looked at her and sighed. "Lord Van wants to talk to you." Hitomi give her a look that said 'that's it?' "Well that was a waste of your breath because I'm so not in the mood to talk to anyone." "I told him that but he insisted that you come." "Well why don't you just tell him to go hump a tree because I'm not leaving just so I could be lectured on how to behave in the proper manner." Hitomi replied in a cold tone. Merle rubbed the bridge of her nose and said. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you people." "And sometimes I wonder why don't I just slit my throat and be done with it all." Merle looked at Hitomi in disbelief. "Why do you want to waste your life I mean you are a princess." "Well what did you expect?" "Well everything but that!" came a different voice. Hitomi and Merle looked at the doorway to see who this person was. Folken was there standing at her doorway. "Well if it isn't the first prince of Fanelia, Folken Lacour de Fanel." Hitomi mumbled under her breath. "I'm not surprised if the Lady Hitomi doesn't wish to speak to anyone but you better get over there before Van storms in here." He replied. Merle nodded but all Hitomi could do was laugh.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm afraid of him?" Hitomi asked once she stopped her laughter. Folken gave a soft chuckle and said. "Van was right you are different from the other girls and that's a good thing too, I can't remember a time when we had a visitor like you." Merle smiled evilly and said. "I can and I'm certainly sure you do too Lord Folken, after all how could you forget Melissa." Folken turned a bright shade of red and said. "Why would she even remember me now, I didn't even slay the dragon." Hitomi decided to join in. "That doesn't mean that she would forget you." "I suppose, but anyway you should really go and talk to Van you may not be afraid of him but other people are."  
  
Hitomi got up from the bed and walked towards the door. She didn't want to talk to anyone and Van was really pushing it but before she left the room Folken said. "He's on the roof." She nodded and left. She walked down the hallways and up the stairs until she was on the roof. She didn't see anyone but she didn't mind because up here it seemed so calm and peaceful. She walked to the edge of the roof and took a seat while her legs dangled in the air. She closed her eyes and listened to sounds of the night. The leaves rustling in the midnight breeze, mother's singing lullabies to their children, the animals quickly returning to their homes for their time of slumber and other animals coming out for their daily routines. She felt something tickles her nose and she opened her eyes to find a feather in her hand. She heard footsteps behind so she quickly jumped to her feet and spun around. She saw Van without a shirt. "What are you doing without a shirt?" "Nothing." Van quickly replied. "Geez van do you really think I'm stupid I already know about your mother being a draconian so I know that her blood runs though your veins which makes you half draconian. And draconians if I'm not mistaken have wings." Van sighed. "Can't hide anything from you can I?" "No, you just can't hide the obvious." She walked up to him and placed the feather that tickled her nose in his hands. "Now what do you want to talk about?" Van looked at her and said. "I wanted to talk about what your brother, from the way you speak of him he sounds like a hero or something." Hitomi smiled. "Well, everyone who knows him will agree with me when I say that he is more of a lifesaver."  
  
"How so?" "Well first of all he knows when you want to get out of a situation and he'll help you and he knows when you should or shouldn't be left alone." "And?" "And he will always try to put a smile on your face when you're felling your lowest." "Sounds like a good guy." "Yeah I'm not surprised that Elise loves him so much." "Elise?" "A friend of mine she's about 11 years older then me and she a trustworthy person, but she'll try and hide her true feelings. But I could always tell with that look in her eye whenever Mamoru is near that she loves him." Van nodded. "Do you think you'll be reunited with him someday?" "Of course you should never doubt him. But I'm not sure if I want to see him again." "Why?" "Well don't get me wrong I love him, I mean he's my brother after all but I'm worried that we'll face the ones who destroyed my home when I was five." "I understand." "Well at least someone does." Hitomi mumbled under her breath. "Hitomi you know if you ever need to talk to someone you could always talk to me." Hitomi looked at him and said, "Thanks Van." Then she got up and walked to the door but before she left she turned around and said. "By the way Van from the way your feather is I can tell your wings are magnificent." With that she rushed out of there. Van could only smile at her comment. He laid back down and watched the stars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I finally introduced the bad guys yay! Well anyway what do you think? I really would like to hear what you people gotta say. Oh by the way if any one wants to know about Anders just ask me and I'll tell ya where his fanfic is. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	10. Plans and Dresses

Hi, well it didn't take me too long to continue now did it? Well let's answer the reviews. AIW: Once more thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like my fanfic so much, who Lord Alko is? Um… well I can't tell you that because… it would spoil it for everyone *starts scribbling things down in her notebook*. XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Lots of thanks for the review and you shouldn't be sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you and I think it's cool that you got a wolf. FITZ20: Thanks for the review I'm glad that despite my errors you like my fanfic, and I'll try your suggestions, but please stop putting pressure on my little mind! KITTYKAT146: Thank you for the review I'm glad you like my story so much and yeah I got nothing better to do so I'm always working on my story. Well thanks for the reviews now time for the show.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. And if you don't believe me then you can kiss my guymelef's rear end.  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
Plans and Dresses  
  
  
  
When Hitomi woke up she had a feeling to go and visit Elise. So she quickly dressed and opened the door to be met by Merle. "Morning Hitomi, I'm going take a walk would you like to come with me?" Hitomi studied her; nothing was different so it seemed safe.  
  
"Sure, maybe we'll meet a friend of mine." Merle smiled and they both left. Hitomi followed Merle until she saw Elise's house.  
  
"Hey Merle, do you what to meet a friend of mine I was talking about earlier?" Merle looked at her and nodded. Hitomi and Merle saw Elise exiting her house so they ran to catch up to her. "Hey Elise! Wait up!" Elise spun around and greeted the two with a warm smile.  
  
"Hitomi, how are you, oh I see you've brought a friend." Elise said gesturing to Merle. Merle was about to introduce herself but Elise beat her to it. "Yes I know your Lady Merle, The King's most trusted Advisor." Merle was left a bit speechless. " Oh come on do you think that just because you don't know someone that they don't know you?" Merle slightly blushed. Hitomi couldn't help but giggle, Elise still gave off that feeling that when you first meet her you feel welcomed and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your touch, Elise." Hitomi replied. Elise gave her a look that said 'And I never will' which made Hitomi smile. "So are we going to stand here all day or are we gonna do something?" Hitomi asked after a few minutes of silence passed by.  
  
"Well I was going to go shopping around if you ladies wish to join me." Elise answered. Hitomi looked at Merle who seemed like she agreed to the idea.  
  
"Why not." Hitomi said as she leaned on a wall. "It's not like we've got anything better to do, right Merle?"  
  
"Right! So lets get going!" Merle eagerly replied as she grabbed both Hitomi's and Elise's hand and pulled them to the market place.  
  
"Energetic isn't she." Elise whispered to Hitomi.  
  
"That's not the half of it, you should see her when she eats sweets." Hitomi whispered back.  
  
"Hey I heard that." Merle said giving them a side-glance. "Besides I don't get that hyper when I eat sweets like I did when I was younger." Merle spotted a jewelry stand and rushed over to it. The other girls followed and saw what caught Merle's attention. She was looking at necklace that had a small gold shaped lily flower with a pink diamond embedded in the middle of it and it was hanging on a gold chain.  
  
"Nice craftsmanship." Elise commented. She took a closer look at it and said, "I think it would go with you nicely Merle."  
  
"Yeah but it's a bit expensive." Merle said. Hitomi probably had enough for it but not with her at the moment, besides she noticed a particular catman observing the group and she knew he must have heard what Merle said. Without the other two notices, she walked off to see what Kado was up to. He obviously didn't expect her to come because he tried to make it seem like he was busy with something else.  
  
"So are you going to buy her the necklace?" Hitomi asked when she was close enough.  
  
"Buy who what?" Kado tried playing dumb.  
  
"Oh come on Kado, I'm not dense you saw what Merle was looking at and you heard what she said." Kado let out a sigh.  
  
"Lord Van was right, no one can hide anything from you." Hitomi shook her head slightly.  
  
"No. Like I said to Van you just can't hide the obvious." Hitomi looked at Kado who was looking at Merle. She just smiled and gave him a tap on the shoulders. He faced her and she said. "Why don't you just buy her the darn thing?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure that I've got enough money for it." Kado replied turning his attention back to Merle. Hitomi smiled.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that, look I'll send you something during lunch it should help you." Then she looked at Kado. "You should tell her how you feel soon or else someone else might come and take her. Anyway I better get back before they notice I'm missing." And with that she rejoined her friends leaving Kado to think about things.  
  
"Talking to someone?" Elise whispered to Hitomi once she rejoined the group. Merle was looking at other things in the market place so Hitomi figured it was safe to talk about what she doing.  
  
"Yeah a friend, who just happens to be fond of a particular catwoman." Hitomi whispered back. Elise smiled at her. Merle then ran up to the two.  
  
"Hitomi I nearly forgot! We need to get you a dress!" Merle exclaimed grabbing Hitomi's wrist.  
  
"What on Gaea for?" Hitomi was pretty sure she had made it clear to Merle that she wasn't that big of a fan of dresses.  
  
"Because, tomorrow is Lord Van's birthday and there's going to be a big celebration in the castle and you're invited." Merle quickly explained. Hitomi looked at her with a slightly confused face.  
  
"But what if I don't want to go?" Merle looked at her with shocked and yet stubborn expression.  
  
"Well we're still buying you a dress anyway, you need one." She said as she dragged Hitomi off. Elise sighed and followed the two; she had a feeling that Hitomi would need her badly.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(In the outskirts of Asturia)  
  
  
  
Allen Shezar was in his fortress sparring with an imaginary enemy when his one of his men and most trusted friend, Gaddes, came up to him. "Sir we have visitors."  
  
"Who are they Gaddes?" Allen asked as he sheathed his sword  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know but the guy who seems like the leader of the group says you know him." Allen arched an eyebrow and followed Gaddes to meet this 'visitors'. When Allen was in the room these 'visitors' were put in to wait for him, a man that had a cloak and hood on came up to him.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Allen." He greeted. Allen blinked twice at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Mamoru? Is that you?" Mamoru pulled back his hood and revealed his face. Allen smiled at him as he smiled back. "Good to see you're alive and well Mamoru but what brings you to Asturia, I doubt it's just for old times sake."  
  
"Well as much as I would like to have a usual round of sword fights you're right, I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Oh and what would this favor be." Allen asked as he lead Mamoru to a different room where they can talk with nobody else listening.  
  
"Well Allen I need the use of your airship but I also need information." Mamoru replied as he took a seat. Allen also took a seat.  
  
"Information about what?"  
  
"Allen have you heard about the tournament that occurred a few weeks ago?" Mamoru inquired as he fiddled with his sword.  
  
"Yes it was rather interesting, a woman had enter the tournament hidden under a cloak and hood and she wasn't revealed until the last match, she won second place." Allen replied as rubbed his chin remembering the information Eries had sent him in a letter.  
  
"Yes well I need to know the whereabouts about this woman." Allen arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What is so urgent that you need to find the whereabouts of a young swordswoman?" Mamoru stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"Allen you know when we first met you were able to sense something wrong that had happened to me that seemed to caused great pain?"  
  
"Yes, but you said you would tell me what was the problem when the time was right." Allen answered.  
  
"Well, Allen you must have heard of the fire the burned Aklon to the ground, you were 11 and I was 17 at the time." Mamoru solemnly replied.  
  
"Of course I've heard of it, it was considered an act of war but nobody knew who was responsible for it." Allen answered. Mamoru looked at Allen. Slowly he took off his cloak and lowered the collar of his shirt. Then he turned around and showed Allen his tattoo on the back of his neck. Allen gasped. "But that's the…"  
  
"Yes I know, It's the tattoo given to the males that were born in the royal house of Aklon, I should know since I'm the one whom they gave it to." Mamoru replied as he put his cloak back on.  
  
"So you're the prince of Aklon who would have guessed." Allen looked at Mamoru again. "But that doesn't answer why you wish to know the whereabouts of that swordswoman." Mamoru looked at Allen with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"That swordswoman is my sister, the princess of Aklon." Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Allen's face after that little piece of information.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(In the Dark fortress)  
  
  
  
"Lord Alko, forgive for interrupting but we've got some information on the princess of Aklon." Alko turned around and faced Kiya  
  
"Well what is it?!" he bellowed. Kiya was visibly frighten from the sound of his voice she quickly bowed and gave the piece of information.  
  
"Sir, the princess was at seen at Asturia a few weeks ago, she was hidden under a cloak and hood and she was defeated in the last match. That's all we know for now." She quickly replied trying to control her voice from shaking.  
  
"Good you just saved yourself from the 'cage' for now, but next time I expect more, after all you were given 13 years to find them." Alko said in a voice that could make your blood turn cold.  
  
"Yes Sir." Kiya quickly replied. Alko waved his hand indicating that she was dismissed. She quickly left the room. Alko then walk up to his window bring light onto his features. He had red fire like hair, with bangs that brushed the top of his vision, his eyes were a dangerous color of icy blue. His body was obviously built to kill, he was wearing a midnight black vest and dark brown breeches with a blood red sash tied around his waist and two armbands on his arm (A/N: Well duh.).  
  
"The prince and princess of Aklon will soon be at my mercy." He whispered evilly.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back at Fanelia)  
  
  
  
Hitomi had already given Kado what he needed to buy Merle the necklace. But to Hitomi's regret Merle had her way and they bought Hitomi her dress but of course Elise help Hitomi find one that actually suits her and was comfortable. Merle decided to also invite Elise to the celebration so they bought her a dress too. Hitomi, Elise and Merle were all in Hitomi's room looking at their dresses, well Hitomi was actually trying to build up the courage to wear that darn thing. I mean she hasn't worn a dress since she was five. Hitomi's dress was simple and was made out of a silvery white material and it reached her toes. It was an off the shoulders dress and it had long sleeves that overlap the back of her hand a little bit. There was a white ribbon that went around the waist and was tied at the side with a white cloth rose on top of it. They also bought her a silver necklace to match it and white shoes, Merle bought some other things for her but she wouldn't show them to her until tomorrow. Hitomi didn't know how she got dragged into this. She looked at Elise who was fiddling with a necklace. "Where did you get that necklace, Elise?" Elise looked up at her.  
  
"Someone gave it to me." She replied. Hitomi grinned.  
  
"And who would this someone be?" she asked innocently. Elise looked at her said.  
  
"An old friend." Hitomi's grin just broadened and she whispered in Elise's ear.  
  
"You mean an old boyfriend." Hitomi started giggling when she saw Elise blushing a crimson red color. Hitomi took a closer look at Elise's necklace. It was made out of silver and it was shaped into the same serpentine dragon that Hitomi had on her neck but instead of having a green eye it had a small diamond for an eye and it had a small ruby in it's jaws. And it was hanging on a silver chain. Hitomi knew who gave it to her it was so obvious. When Elise turned back to her normal color she said  
  
"I must be going now it's almost night and we all better get our rest." She gestured to Hitomi's window, which showed the sun setting. Merle and Elise left Hitomi's room and Hitomi lay back on her bed. She glanced at the dress then sighed.  
  
"Tomorrow will probably be the worst day of my life." She whispered before sleep drew her into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hi people so what do you think about this chapter? And I'm sorry if there any mistakes here but I'm in a bit of a rush. Well leave your comment at the door. And I said this once and I'll say it again, well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	11. So It Begins...

Hello, yes I know it's been awhile since I'm uploaded but when you're gonna move into a new house these things kind of get in the way, next time I'll try harder. Well anyway review time. AIW: Thank you for both the compliment and the review. XIX UNCRETIVE XIX: Thanks a bunch for the review and I know what you mean about dresses, I mean I can't remember a time when I wore a dress and actually enjoyed it. Only two reviews, oh well, anyway let's get on with the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, who the hell told you people that huh?  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
So It Begins…  
  
  
  
  
  
The hard pounding on her door awakened Hitomi. Groggily Hitomi got up from her bed and made her way to the door, she noticed that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. She opened the door to be met by an angry Merle. "I can't believe you barely woke up just now, it's almost midday for crying out loud!"  
  
"Well excuse me for living." Hitomi replied as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Merle threw her hands in the air and said.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do with you." Hitomi pulled her hand from her face.  
  
"You're going to let me go back to bed, the celebration doesn't start 'till later on tonight." But when Hitomi tried to go back to her bed, Merle grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
  
"I'm taking you to the kitchen so you can eat."  
  
"I know that you're taking me to the kitchen but I didn't say I wanted to eat or anything."  
  
"Listen you've already slept enough."  
  
"So let me sleep some more."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because we need to get you ready for the celebration."  
  
"But it doesn't start until tonight!"  
  
"I know but by the time we're done with you the celebration will have already begun." Hitomi rolled her eyes but then she noticed something in Merle's sentence.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes we, you know me, Elise and Yukari." Merle answered.  
  
"You also invited Yukari and Amano?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well you never asked now did you." Hitomi glared at her but stopped when they arrived at the kitchen. Hitomi saw both Elise and Yukari in the kitchen, both of them were sitting at the table eating and drinking.  
  
"Good morning Hitomi." Elise greeted.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Yukari added.  
  
"Yeah until an annoying cat woke me up." Merle clicked on what she said and jabbed her in the stomach. Of course she didn't do it very hard but hard enough to make Hitomi regret her words. "Geez, and here I thought cats were supposed to be good unless they have rabies." Merle glared at her.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry that I had to wake you up but you've got to get ready for the party." Merle replied as she stuck her nose in the air. Hitomi could only smiled at her.  
  
"Well then let's get this stupid thing over with." Hitomi sat down at the table and quickly ate.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(In Allen's Fortress)  
  
  
  
Allen was talking to his younger siblings; Dilandau and Celena, about what Mamoru had talk about.  
  
"Well, I think it's going to be pretty hard to find information about a girl like that." Celena replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know I don't think I've ever heard of a woman entering a tournament before." Dilandau added.  
  
"Why do you think it wasn't against the rules, because it never happened before and no one thought it would. Anyway once Mamoru finds out where she is the crew and I along with him are going there, a war might be coming so there might be some bloodshed." Allen said as he looked at the two. Dilandau was a year older than Celena but surprising enough both of them were born on the same day and color. People thought they looked quite alike, Allen couldn't blame them. I mean both of them had short silvery hair and pale skin, but of course there were ways to tell them apart (A/n: Very easy ways.). First of all Dilandau had blood red eyes while Celena had her crystal blues, second Dilandau was a few inches taller then her, third (A/N: a very big difference.) Dilandau had his muscular form while Celena had grown into her curves.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Dilandau declared. Allen looked at him.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Listen Allen, I've been training all my life to fight and now that I got my chance you're just gonna take it away. After all aren't you the one who trained me." Dilandau replied. Allen looked at him.  
  
"Fine you can come." Allen sighed. He knew that it was either he let him come or Dilandau would find a way of his own.  
  
"I'm coming too." Celena replied.  
  
"No way in hell is that happening!" Allen exclaimed.  
  
"Well there's no way am I going to let you guys have all the fun, besides I just want to go on an adventure with you guys I'm not going to fight or anything." Celena replied as she put her hands on her hips. Allen sighed. He was starting to wish he never told them about this.  
  
"Fine you can come." Allen said as he rubbed his temples. Celena smiled triumphantly as she and Dilandau went off to pack what they would need on the trip. Allen slumped down in his chair. "Its days like these I wish I was an only child."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back at Fanelia)  
  
  
  
Hitomi had already finished her food half an hour ago, and now Merle had called a bath for her. A few minutes after she had done that a maid knocked on the door and told her it was ready. Merle dragged Hitomi to the bathroom and closed the door but before she did she said, "Make sure you actually take a bath." Hitomi just sighed. Merle was really going all out on this. So Hitomi undressed and step into the large bathtub, which she thought it, might as well be a small pool. The water was warm so it was easy to relax. Hitomi looked at the lotions at the side of the tub, she's suppose to use them so she quickly wet her hair and grabbed the hair lotion and rubbed it on, she noticed it smelled like flowers and juicy, ripe fruits. When she felt her hair was soapy enough she rinsed it out and got the body lotion that also had the same scent as the hair lotion. She poured the lotion onto a soap lather sponge thing (A/N: I have no idea what they're called.) and scrubbed herself down. Once her body was slick and soapy she rinsed herself. She got out of the tub and grabbed the robe that was waiting for her and a small fluffy towel for her hair. She gathered the clothes she took off then she opened the door a little to see if anyone was there, when she was sure nobody was she raced to her room, being cautious that she didn't slip and fall due to her wet feet. When she got there she closed the door and sighed. Of course she wasn't too happy when she saw the other girls there.  
  
"Oh so you've finished your bath?" Elise asked politely  
  
"Yeah." Hitomi answered. Merle looked at her then she sniffed the air.  
  
"Well it smells like you've taken a bath." She replied a bit satisfied. Hitomi looked at them and said.  
  
"What now." Yukari smiled at her and simply said.  
  
"Well first you dry yourself off then put on some underclothes." Hitomi hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand and said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Elise smiled at her and pulled a changing screen. She put it in the corner of the room and gestured for Hitomi to get her bag and go behind it. Hitomi nodded her head and grabbed her bag. Once she was behind the screen Hitomi quickly dried herself then she searched though her bag for clean undergarments unfortunately since she was gonna wear an off shoulder dress she couldn't wear a bra so she just searched for some clean underwear. When she finally had her undergarment on she put the robe back on and step out of the screen.  
  
"Now it's time to put on your dress." Merle replied as she handed Hitomi her gown. Hitomi sighed and once more she stepped behind the screen and put the damn thing on. Hitomi really hated this; a dress that she bet she could only walked in wasn't her exact idea as fun. At least when she was five she run and play in the dresses that were given to her. When she step out of the screen again, in her dress, she noticed everyone else were in their dresses. Elise wore a simple red dress matching the ruby of her dragon necklace. It was a sleeveless dress that followed gently to her feet, she also her a dark gray sash around her waist along with dark gray slippers. Yukari wore a blue dress that it's sleeves only reached her elbows and it had a cream ribbon that went around her waist and was tied as a bow in the back. She also had shoes that were the same color as the ribbon. Merle was wearing a simple pink dress that had a gold sash around the waist.  
  
"We all went to our rooms and got dress when you went behind the screen." Elise answered Hitomi's unspoken question.  
  
"How come I didn't hear the door opening or closing?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Maybe you were to busy grumbling about how stupid it was to such a dress and you wish you were never got into this mess." Yukari suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Then Hitomi noticed something on Merle's neck. "Hey Merle where did you get the necklace?" Merle smiled and said.  
  
"Kado gave it to me." Hitomi smiled as well. "Now" Merle started. " Sit on your bed while I do your hair." Hitomi sighed and obeyed Merle's orders.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(At the celebration)  
  
  
  
Van was already at the party. He was wearing usual long-sleeved black shirt and bage pants but he wasn't wearing anyway gloves and he was also wearing black boots that reached half way towards his knees. He was also wearing a red sash that went from his left shoulder and was tied at his right hip with the crest of Fanelia at the end of it. Van was just sitting talking to other rulers. When he saw Hitomi, Merle, Yukari and another girl whom he assumed was Elise. At first glance he didn't recognized Hitomi because well the only time he ever saw her in a dress was he encountered her the second time. Also because he never saw with her hair in a half a ponytail with little white barrettes. He excused himself from the group and walked over to the ladies. "I'm glad all of you could make it to the celebration." he greeted. He noticed that Hitomi looked rather uncomfortable in her dress. "Something wrong, princess?" Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"It's nothing." She replied. Van smiled. Then the music started and before Van knew what he was doing he asked.  
  
"If nothing is wrong then would you care to dance?" Van mentally smacked himself. What the hell was he thinking? Of course she's gonna say no you moron. But to his surprise Hitomi placed her soft, elegant hand in his awaiting one. Slowly and gracefully he lead her to the dance floor where to his surprise he noticed that she was a damn good dancer. " Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked when the dance was over. Hitomi smiled and simply replied.  
  
"When I was still in Aklon my mother would always have me learning different dances of different countries, but when I had to leave my brother and I met a woman who continue my mother's work of making me into a lady. Of course it didn't help too much." Van smiled at her.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing."  
  
"For me it is, well anyway happy birthday." Hitomi called over her shoulder as she walked off. Van watched her join her group before he walked off as well.  
  
  
  
"Had fun?" Merle asked Hitomi slyly when she returned.  
  
"Well it wasn't too bad." Hitomi replied. Merle was about to say something when Kado came up to her and asked her to dance. And fortunately for Hitomi she eagerly agreed. Then Hitomi noticed Amano and Yukari on the dance floor. She looked at Elise who was fiddling with her necklace.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Hitomi asked Elise when she was close enough. Elise looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"That obvious?" Hitomi smiled back at her.  
  
"I'm afraid so, I even noticed it when we were still in Aklon. Elise you're in love with Mamoru." Elise blushed. Hitomi smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Elise, I know you love him so why don't you tell him whenever we see him again."  
  
"If we ever see him again, and what if he doesn't feel the same why about me?" Elise solemnly questioned. Hitomi sighed.  
  
"You'll never know until you tell him and have faith I bet we'll see him again." Hitomi insured her. Elise smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks 'Tomi."  
  
"Hey don't mentioned it, I gonna get some fresh air so I'll see you later." Hitomi said as she walked to the balcony.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back at Allen's Fortress)  
  
  
  
Mamoru was walking around when he decided to get some fresh air so he walked outside towards a lake that wasn't far from the fortress. There he sat at the roots of a tree and watched the water creatures swimming in their homes. He felt the wind play with his hair.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Fanelia)  
  
  
  
Hitomi was leaning on the railing of the balcony feeling the wind caress both her face and hair.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Both Hitomi and Mamoru mind's)  
  
  
  
Suddenly something entered both of their minds and in their mind's eye they saw Aklon before it was burned. Hitomi saw that she was in her old five-year-old body just as Mamoru was in his seventeen-year-old body. When Hitomi looked up she saw Mamoru and he saw her. "Mamoru?" she whispered.  
  
"Hitomi. Is that really you?" Mamoru asked using the same volume as Hitomi's.  
  
"Yeah except why are we the same age when Aklon was burned." Hitomi asked in wonderment.  
  
"Maybe because this is where it all started." Mamoru guessed.  
  
"Yeah that's true." She looked up at him again. "13 years, I wonder how it is now?" Mamoru smiled at her.  
  
"Why don't we find out?" Hitomi smiled at him.  
  
"Meet you here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Definitely." Mamoru quickly answered. "Of course it may take me awhile."  
  
"Same here, but I'll be there." Then Mamoru remembered something.  
  
"Hitomi you've gotta be careful, when we got separated I found out that the people responsible for the fire of Aklon are looking for both of us." Hitomi's eyes went wide. "I was looking everywhere for you because I got worried that they might find you."  
  
"Mamoru, what do you think they want with us?"  
  
"I have no idea but I bet it isn't anything pleasant." Then the connections got fuzzy. But before that happened Hitomi could hear Mamoru yelling, "I'll see you at Aklon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Allen's Fortress)  
  
Mamoru opened his physical eyes and he rushed back to the fortress to tell Allen that he knew where to find his sister and to prep the crusade.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Fanelia)  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes then she walked back into the room and tugged Elise's arm. When Elise turned around Hitomi whispered, "I just talk to Mamoru." Elise's eyes went wide then she and Hitomi quickly left the party. Hitomi hoped that nobody noticed but unfortunately Van did. When both Hitomi and Elise were in her room Elise asked, "How did you talk to him?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean there I was just over there at the balcony and suddenly I saw both Aklon and Mamoru, and the funny thing was both of us were the age when it burned." Hitomi answered.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"To meet him at Aklon." Hitomi replied. "But he told me to be careful because the people who had burned our home are looking for Mamoru and I."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Elise, I want to go back to Aklon and see my brother as much as you do but what are going to tell the others."  
  
"Try the truth." A different voice answered. Both of the girls look at the doorway and saw Van.  
  
"Geez, don't you know how to knock?!" Hitomi exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. Van just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"If you're going on a trip then I'm coming with you." Van stated. Hitomi glared at him.  
  
"This isn't your fight." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Listen, my mother was friends with your mother and I didn't like the way she acted when she found out what happened to your country, and I'm not about to let the princess and prince of that Aklon get themselves killed." Van said.  
  
"Why you…" Hitomi was cut off by Elise.  
  
"Who will take care of your country during your absences?" Elsie asked, trying to avoid a battle between the two.  
  
"Most likely Folken. If I know Merle, and I do, she'll want to come along as well." Van replied. Hitomi crossed her arms and said.  
  
"Fine, but I want to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, at least we agree on something." Van mumbled as he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Once again I apologize for not being on time. Anyway what do you think of this story, there might be a few errors here and there but I hope you enjoy it. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	12. The Journey

Hi. Well review time! AIW: Thank you for the review and I'm glad that my errors doesn't disturb the story for you. XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Thank you for the review and that's a really good suggestion but what could Van do to Hitomi that would make her slap him, I would put the example you put but that would be stealing. FITZ20: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like my fanfic and I know how long you take to upload I mean I have been reading your fanfic, A Sylphe's Journey. Thanks to all that reviewed now let's get on with the damn thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. How many times must I tell you! *Starts banging her head on the wall. *  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wing  
  
  
  
The Journey  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi and Elise were packed and ready to go. They were to leave at dawn but neither of them were able to shut their eyes. Elise was spending the night at the castle to make things easier when dawn arrived. And like Van said, when they announced that they were going to Aklon Merle wanted to come and Folken was going to be in charge during his absences. Of course it wasn't just those four who were going to travel to Aklon. Kado was coming because he wanted to help (A/N: And protect Merle.) and Yukari and Amano were coming because Hitomi was their friend and in their dictionary friends stick together. Besides they were bored out of their minds, and no way were they going to pass up an opportunity like this. Hitomi wish dawn would arrive and quick but unfortunately it would be a few hours until that happens. Hitomi had no choice but to fall asleep, it would be easy for her if she didn't have the fear of having a vision when she dreams. But Mr. Sandman had his way and soon Hitomi fell into the familiar dark slumber.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Allen's Fortress)  
  
  
  
Mamoru, like Hitomi, was having problems sleeping. He had found out earlier that Allen's younger siblings; Dilandau and Celena would accompany them. He really didn't like the idea but when he saw the determination in their eyes he knew that no matter what he'd do it would never make them change their mind. Mamoru was wondering what Hitomi looked like now, he wished that when he had communicated with her he would have been able to see how she looked now. But he guessed he would have to wait until they arrive at Aklon.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Dawn)  
  
  
  
Elise quickly woke Hitomi up, which surprisingly wasn't hard like it usually was. 'Must be cause she wants to get to Aklon so bad.' Elise guessed. She watched Hitomi go behind the screen and change. Hitomi and Elise quickly rush down the stairs and to the stables. The others were waiting for them on their horses already. Elise got her horse, which Hitomi put in there last night so it'd be easier for her while Hitomi got Wind Blade. And so the 3 Fanelians, 2 Asturians and 2 Aklonians were off. Hitomi couldn't help but smile because 1. She was going to have another adventure like when she was younger 2. She was finally going to be reunited with her brother and 3. She was away from those damn advisors. She looked at Elise who was probably gathering all her will power just to not speed off leaving the rest of them in the dust while she rush off to see the man she loves again. Elise was wearing a navy blue shirt that was made out a rough material with a white collar and it's sleeves only reaching her elbows. She was also wearing black breeches and black boots that reached her knees.  
  
"Don't worry Elise even if we don't get there first, Mamoru will wait for us." Hitomi whispered. Elise sighed.  
  
"I know Hitomi but I just can't wait to see him again, after all I did spent 13 years thinking you guys were dead." She whispered back. Hitomi smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Hitomi what was Aklon like, you know before the whole fire incident." Merle asked loud enough so that Hitomi could hear her from where she was.  
  
"I guess similar to Fanelia in a way but I don't remember too much of it since I had to leave when I was only five." Hitomi answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(The Crusade)  
  
  
  
The Crusade had already lifted off and was going towards Aklon. Mamoru was looking out the window watching the scenery pass by. He looked at Dilandau who was fiddling with his sword. He must be waiting for some action. He noticed that Dilandau had a lust for battles but it was the love for his brother and sister that kept him in check and from going insane with it. He had also noticed that Celena had some feelings for one of Allen's men. 'I think Allen called him Gaddes.' Mamoru thought. Unexpectedly the boy asked him a question.  
  
"Who are you going to fight against, Mamoru?"  
  
"The people who destroyed my homeland." he answered.  
  
"I know that, but do you know where these people are from, like if they're Cesarians, Asturians or something like that."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because it's best to know which county is against or with you, so when you seek refuge you won't get killed." Dilandau answered. Mamoru had to agree with him on that. He looked at Allen who was looking at a map.  
  
"How long do you think it will take us to get there, Allen?" Allen looked up at him.  
  
"Probably two days or so." The captain answered. Mamoru nodded and leaned against the wall. He might as well get comfortable since it's gonna be a long trip.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hitomi and the rest were already out of the boundaries of Fanelia and from the looks of it, it would probably take them three days to get to Aklon. Van was leading the group, which Hitomi thought was wrong because it was Elise's and her homeland one of them was supposed to lead the group. But when Hitomi was about to protest against Van leading the group when Elise stopped her. 'Listen Hitomi, I know you don't like it but it isn't like we've got a choice, he is a king after all.' Her words still rang in her mind. Van was really pushing it. Hitomi gritted her teeth as she glared at his back. God how much she would love to punch his lights out. Elise saw this and whispered. "Calm down Hitomi, we're already going to have a war coming up we don't need one starting here."  
  
"Sorry Elise, I wouldn't be doing this if he wouldn't get me so angry." Hitomi whispered back as she visibly calmed down. Elise just shook her head. Luckily the others didn't seem to notice what they were doing. They all continued their way towards the long forgotten country. Yukari and Amano would always be glancing at each other now and then. Kado tried to keep his eyes on the road and on Merle at the same time.  
  
"Hey Hitomi what did your brother look like before you left your homeland?" Van unexpectedly asked her.  
  
" Long pale white hair, light green eyes, tall and a muscular form." She quickly answered forgetting her grudge against him. Van nodded at her then continued their way on.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the sun was beginning to set and the group had gained a good distance between them and Fanelia. The group was soon in a village where they stayed at an inn. They only rented two rooms one for the girls and one for the men (A/N: guys hate it when they're called boys.). Hitomi was sitting on her bed looking out the window, Merle was filing her nails, Yukari was reading her book and Elise was fingering her dragon necklace. Then Elise looked up and asked, "Hey is anyone else hungry?" Yukari put down her book and said.  
  
" I am."  
  
"Same here." Merle replied. Elise looked at Hitomi.  
  
" What about you, Hitomi?" Hitomi looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Elise smiled and went to order food. When the food arrived everybody sat down and ate to their heart's content. After she ate, Hitomi felt very tired so she pulled off her gloves, boots, and belt then she went to bed. Soon the other girls followed. The men were still awake a little longer before they went to bed. Amano was thinking about things, Kado was messing around with his dagger and Van was downstairs in the library reading a book. (A/N: Amazing, he reads!)  
  
  
  
(The next day)  
  
  
  
Hitomi was the first to wake up. She put on her gloves, boots and belt back on as she straightened out her hair. She was walking downstairs when she passed the library. She couldn't believe what she saw. Van was in a chair, with a book on his lap, sleeping. She carefully walked over to him and picked up the book. She placed it on a table that was near to them. Then she reached out a hand to wake him up but then before she could even touch him he grabbed her hand. To her surprise he pulled her towards him and Hitomi found herself sitting on his lap. She noticed that Van was half- asleep and half awake, so if she ever got out of this mess he hopefully won't remember anything. Van cupped her cheek making her look into his half- opened eyes, his thumb caressing her lower lip. Hitomi was worried about what was going to happen next. Then Van's eyes fully closed as his body went back to its slumber, which was uncomfortable for Hitomi because his head was lying on her chest. She carefully pushed Van's head off her and got off of him. Then she quickly rushed to the kitchen and got a cup of water, and then she went back to the library and threw the water in Van's face. Needless to say he woke up. "What the hell was that for." He shouted.  
  
"Well you wouldn't wake up and be quiet this is a library." Hitomi answered with a smirk playing on her face.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Done with another chapter and I'm sorry if it isn't like my other chapters my head's a little fuzzy at the moment. Anyway what do you people think of the chapter, please answer. Well gotta blaze, see ya.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	13. Dreams and Water Fun

Hello again. Time for the reviews. AIW: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like the water in the face idea my brother's girlfriend did that to him once when he wouldn't wake up, and I'm glad that there was nothing wrong with that chapter. FITZ20: Thank you for your review and of course Dilandau is itching for battle he may be on the good side but that doesn't mean he lost his thirst for the battles. XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked the chapter, yeah Van should probably get some revenge and I already knew that you knew that it would be stealing. Well thank you to everyone who reviewed now let's get on with the damn show.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, god! How many times do I have to tell you!  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
Dreams and Water Fun  
  
  
  
  
  
After Hitomi woke up Van with the water she ran out of there and back into her room. To her relief the other girls had already woke up and went down stairs. She sat on her bed looked out the window. 'Just two more days until I'll be reunited with my brother.' Hitomi watched the outside world come alive before she sighed and went downstairs to join the others, hopefully Van hadn't told anyone what happen between them.  
  
Van was rather peeved after the whole water in the face incident. But if he told the other guys about they would just tease him about, especially since he's a king. 'And just when she was going to tell me who she was'. Van was having a very odd dream. He was in what seemed like endless plains where nothing grew, but when he tried to move a ring of fire, that was at the least 15 ft in diameter big, formed around him. He suddenly heard crying and saw a girl about 13 years old on her knees with her hands covering her face from the cruel and harsh fire. He immediately ran over to her. She was barefoot and she was wearing black shorts along with a large white blouse that overlapped her shorts a little bit. She had long hair with a couple of small braids here and there but he couldn't make out what color it was because of the blazing fire (A/N: She was near the edge of the fire). He could feel the intensity of the fire growing closer. He placed his hands on her upper arms and carefully shook her. But she didn't move she just continued to sob  
  
and mumble words. But surprisingly enough he was able to make them out. "She's gonna die… I tried so hard to make her realize that it wasn't her fault… but she still blames herself… I only made it worse." Van looked at the poor girl.  
  
"Who's going to die?" he asked gently as he tried to pry her hands from her face. The girl refused to allow her face to be seen and she replied.  
  
"She is. I tried to help her by trying to force her to defend herself with the truth when I blamed her for it, but she would just take it and only defend her self very rarely. She blames herself for what happen and it'll be her downfall." Van finally got the young one's hands from her face but her eyes remained shut tight. He gently cupped her face hoping that she would open her eyes but all he saw was a tear escaping her shielding lids. The tear touched her bottom lip and with his thumb he gently brushed it away. But he couldn't seem to help but caress it. (A/N: In reality he was feeling Hitomi's lip)  
  
"Who is she?" The child lowered her head and her eyelids loosened somewhat but Van still couldn't her eyes.  
  
"Me." The child replied. Van couldn't understand what she meant.  
  
"You're going to die, but if you realize whats the truth is then how could you be in danger of dying." The youth shook her head.  
  
"You don't understand, I'm a part of someone, someone who blames herself for something that was never was her fault. You may think I'm 13 but in the real world I'm 18, this form is the form when my true self started putting the blame on herself." The girl explained. Van finally understood this was a past form of someone but whom?  
  
"What's your name?" he had to save whoever this woman was. The young girl picked up her head her eyes were opened this time but once again the fire wouldn't allow him to see their color. When she was about to answer Van was awoken by water. For a split second he was glad that his skin was cooled. But when he remembered how close he was to finding out who was going to die his anger flared. And it only got worse when he saw that the person, or Hitomi, who threw the water was actually enjoying seeing him so angry, like if she was getting some kind of revenge.  
  
He would just have to find out who was the woman who was going to die but how was he going to do it? 'God if only Hitomi didn't wake me I might be able to help but now whoever she is will die.' He thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He slowly walked to the dining area to get something in him when he saw Hitomi rush by him. He watched her turn the corner to join the others. He couldn't help but remember the girl's words. 'She gonna die…she still blames herself for it.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(The Crusade)  
  
  
  
Mamoru was glad to hear that they were going to arrive at Aklon by nightfall. But he couldn't help but get the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He learned from experience to trust his feelings but what was going to happen. He just couldn't figure it out. He looked to his left where he saw all the Shezar siblings talking and looking at the map. He missed Hitomi, he also missed Elise but he feared she was burned in the fire. He immediately stopped thinking about Elise when he felt tears threating to spill over his features. He truly loved Elise and he never got the chance to tell her how he felt, all he was able to do was give her a necklace that he made in his spare time. But necklaces don't tell people how you feel. Hitomi was the only one he was sure he had left and he would be reunited with her soon; it's only a matter of time.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back to Van and the others)  
  
  
  
After everyone had ate their breakfast they quickly gathered their horses and continued their journey. Once more Van was leading the group but Hitomi didn't mind she already had her little revenge. Elise noticed how calm Hitomi was. "You did something didn't you." She whispered. Hitomi smiled at her.  
  
"Now why would you think that?" she asked innocently. Elise just shook her head.  
  
"Hitomi, yesterday you were so pissed off that Van was leading the group and now here you are calm as ever, you must have done something." She whispered accusingly. Hitomi smile just broadened.  
  
"I just woke the king up that's all." She whispered back. Elise arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You must have either yelled in his ear or threw something at him because just waking up the king would never leave you this calm." Hitomi looked at Elise.  
  
"He looked rather…dry so I merely fixed it." Hitomi whispered with a smirk. Elise looked at her with an expression that said 'Oh now I know what you did'  
  
"You threw water in his face didn't you?" Elise whispered in the accusing tone again although she couldn't hide her mischievous smile. She was answered with Hitomi's white-tooth-grin. "I bet he was really pissed off."  
  
"Big time." Then she looked at Elise. "I'm surprise that you haven't scolded me yet, yesterday you dead set against me doing anything to him and now here you are practically congratulating me. Why?" Elise shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well you dug your own grave and now you gotta lay in it." Hitomi looked at her in a questioning gaze.  
  
"What do you mean by that? That doesn't answer my question." Elise looked at her then glanced at Van.  
  
"Well the answer to your question is that I don't mind you doing anything to Van as long as you don't injure and/or kill him he is the King after all. And what I meant by that was that you got yourself into a little feud with the King, I mean I doubt he's gonna let that water incident just pass by, and now you gotta face it." Elise knew what Hitomi was going to say she mouthed them out at the same time Hitomi said them.  
  
"Bring it on." Hitomi noticed what Elise had done and they both giggled.  
  
"Hey whats going on over there?" Yukari shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing!" the Aklonians quickly shouted in unison. Yukari looked at Merle but she just shrugged her shoulders. Van heard the giggling females and just shook his head.  
  
"I'll never understand women." He mumbled to himself. He continued leading the group.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Nightfall at the Crusade)  
  
  
  
Hours had passed by and nightfall was already upon the crusade. The crew along with the Shezar siblings and Mamoru saw the forest of Aklon and decided to land there. Allen had suggested that when morning comes they'd go and see what was left of Aklon. Everyone agreed and went to their quarters to have their rest. When Mamoru entered his room he still had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He wished he had at least one clue about what would happen but all he knew was that what ever was going to happen wasn't going to happen today. 'Hitomi I hope that nothing awful happens I couldn't take if I lost the only person left I cared about.' Mamoru thought as he looked out his window.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back to the others)  
  
  
  
The group had stopped. Unfortunately there was no village nearby so they had to camp out, which they didn't mind too much. Everyone was already fast asleep, well everyone except Hitomi. She was just sitting down looking deep into the fire. 'Fire is able to comfort someone on a cold night and it can take lives away.' She shook her head and stood up. She walked away from the campsite to a lake she had saw earlier when they were finding a suitable place to camp. She looked at its smooth surface, so still and peaceful. Slowly she got on her knees and dipped her hand in to the cooling water. When she pulled it out she heard a twig snapped. She jumped to her feet and spun around. And wouldn't you know it, she saw Van. She let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" Van just looked at her.  
  
"I'm just wondering why you are so far away from camp." He answered as he walked towards her. When he was right next to her he asked. "Why did you chose water?"  
  
"You mean for waking you up? I don't know I noticed you were sweating a bit and I thought you needed to cool off." She answered. And before she knew it she felt his hand on her back. The next thing she knew she was in the water. When she surfaced she turned to the grinning king and shouted.  
  
"You stupid, pig-headed, mop top, arrogant son of a female dragon!" Van ignored her insult and chuckled. Then he just said.  
  
"I thought you needed some cooling down after being so close to the fire." But before he had a chance to mock her some more, an angry Hitomi pulled him into the lake. When he surfaced he saw Hitomi laughing her head off. He dived down and gathered water in his mouth when he came back up he pulled Hitomi closed to him and spat in her face. Hitomi quickly wiped her face then kneed him in the stomach. Needless to say he was out of breath. Hitomi took this opportunity and swam to shore but before she had a chance to touch the ground Van grabbed her and pulled her back into the water. So they continued the little water fight.  
  
It was almost an hour when they were out of breath. Hitomi was soaked to the bone and Van was in the same condition. Hitomi was so exhausted. She crawled to shore when Van grabbed her hand. "Look I'm not in the mood to continue and I just want to go sleep so would you just let me go!" She hoarsely yelled.  
  
"Hey I was just gonna help you up." Van defended. Hitomi looked at him, trying to see if this was a trick, then accepted his offer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hi again. So what do you people think about this chapter, I think that the water scene could use some working on but what you guys think. Also if you know who that 13-year-old girl is don't tell anyone please. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	14. Deadly Reunion

Hello everyone. Well you know what's coming up next. AIW: Thanks for your review and yeah that water fight scene could use a little more work. XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Thanks a bunch for your review and I'm glad you like the idea of the water fight. SJ: Hey long time no see, thanks for your review and I'm glad you enjoy my chapters. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed now it's time for the show.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, so would let me get some sleep!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
Deadly Reunion  
  
  
  
  
  
Van helped Hitomi back all the way to the campsite. Hitomi was really tired and when they got to the camp she realized she had a slight problem. Her clothes were totally wet, and she was too tired to go get her bag and search for some clean dry clothes, then find a place to change and change while freezing her ass off. She looked at Van. Van seemed to understand her crisis so he eased her down on a log that was near by and grabbed Hitomi's bag. Hitomi was starting to shiver at this point she looked at Van who was bringing her, her bag. When Van was close enough Hitomi reached for her bag with shaking hands. Van suddenly felt sorry that he pushed Hitomi in the lake, maybe if he hadn't she wouldn't be suffering. Van clothes were wet too but he didn't seem to mind. 'Damn draconian, how is it that I'm freezing to death and he just looks like he merely got cooled on a hot summer day.' Hitomi thought. Hitomi searched her bag for her necessary clothes and when she found them she frantically looked around for a secluded area to change. Van noticed her actions. "Er… Hitomi… what are you doing?" Hitomi looked up at him and barely whispered.  
  
"I'm trying to spot a place to change." Van started to look around also, but he couldn't find any.  
  
"Well…um… I guess you have to change here." Van said while turning red in the face. Hitomi eyes went wide after he said that, but it wasn't like she had much choice. It was either that she, change here or she can just get sick. Hitomi nodded but then she said  
  
"Fine. I'll change here but you better turn around and if I see you even taking a glance at me while I'm changing, I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
"Hey, you don't have to worry about that okay, what kind of man do you think I am?"  
  
"I dunno." She replied as she shrugged her shoulders. Before Van could say anything to that she said. "Turn around now, I'm going to change." Van immediately obeyed. Hitomi slowly stood up and peeled off her wet clothes. When she was finished changing she said. " Okay I'm done." Van let out a breath of relief and turn around, he noticed Hitomi was still shivering.  
  
"You better get into your sleeping bag, or else you might catch your death." Van replied. Hitomi would have said something but she was just too cold. So she only nodded. She slowly walked over to the sleeping area. Van followed. Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to change?" Van looked at her.  
  
"What is it to you?"  
  
"You might get sick, and you won't be able to lead the group."  
  
"Well, maybe you or Elise will take over."  
  
"Yeah but you might die."  
  
"Since when were you so worried about my health condition?"  
  
"It's nothing personal, but if you die then Fanelia would have no king."  
  
"Folken could take over."  
  
"But he and Merle would be mourning your death for months."  
  
"It'll pass."  
  
"Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with you, you haven't even lived your life to the fullest and you're already thinking about death."  
  
"You always do." Hitomi stopped walking and looked at Van.  
  
"Just because I think about death doesn't mean I want to actually go through with it."  
  
  
  
(Morning)  
  
  
  
Van had already had fresh, clean dry clothes on and was once more leading the group. Very once in awhile Elise would catch Hitomi nodding off. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Hitomi looked at Elise and gave her a weak chuckle.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's nothing important."  
  
"Hitomi, did you have a vision?"  
  
"No, Elise it's nothing like that, I was just having trouble sleeping."  
  
"Okay but that better be it."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(To Mamoru and company)  
  
  
  
Mamoru was the first up. He quickly got dressed and rushed out of the crusade quicker than you can say manIneedtocombmyhairandIneedtobrushmyteethandjustlookatmyface! (A/n: If you space it out you'll find out what I say in the morning when I look in the mirror.) The crisp air and the bright sun, that was just rising, greeted Mamoru. He looked at the forest. It was so lush and was almost the same green as his sister's eyes. Without thinking he raced past the forest into what use to be the country of Aklon. He could only see piece of what use to be buildings and moss and other plants growing over all of the wreckage. It almost seemed like it was a forbidden valley. Mamoru walked through it all until he reached probably the biggest piece of the debris there was. He unsheathed his sword and cut all the plants on a particular area. What he saw there was something that brought unshed tears to his eyes. The crest of Aklon.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(The Dark Fortress)  
  
  
  
"Lord Alko?" Kiya weakly asked as she knocked on his door. She heard footsteps and her heart started to beat faster than ever.  
  
"What is it now Kiya?!" He bellowed as he swung the door open.  
  
"Um… Sir… It's about the prince and princess." Kiya just couldn't get over her fear.  
  
"What about them, I hope you've brought me good news." His eyes were starting to give her a dangerous look.  
  
"Yes Sir, the prince is now at whats left at Aklon and the princess is on her way there." This news had obviously pleased Alko very much.  
  
"Good, now why don't you send our friend Kunta over there to greet them." Kiya immediately bowed and rushed off. The woman's violet eyes obviously showed fear of being near her lord but there was not much she could do, if she left her lord would have her killed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back to Van and the others)  
  
  
  
It was already midday by now when Hitomi realized something. She recognized this place. She looked at Elise to see if she recognized it too but Elise was busy doing something else. So against what her mind was shouting at her she took off in a different direction as fast as she could. Everyone noticed her actions the moment she did it. Van looked at Elise. "Why the hell did she do that?" Elise noticed where there were and she smiled.  
  
"She didn't it because the quick way to Aklon is the path she took off in." Van looked at her. "Hitomi would always be playing far off from home and when it would get dark this path would always have fireflies buzzing around and it's the path she would always take. We later found out that this path led to Aklon much faster than the usual path." Elise added without thinking. Van understood and they all chased after Hitomi.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Let's see what Hitomi's doing.)  
  
  
  
Hitomi raced down the path. Aklon was just ahead and she wasn't going to stop at nothing to get there. Then she heard a sound she quickly slowed down. (A/n: so much for stopping at nothing.) Someone was playing the harp. She jumped off her horse and slowly approached the sound; she still had to be cautious. She reached a place where the trees were practically covered with moss and she saw someone there. He had his back turned to her but she was able to describe his features. He was very tall, and he had short light hair and somewhat long bangs. She really couldn't tell what color his hair was but it almost seemed like a snowy white color. He was wearing brown pants and a black jacket that the collar was pulled up high covering his some of his hair. She stealthily approached the person, the music was coming from him. But then he stopped playing. "Who's there." His back was still turned. "I said who's there." He repeated. Hitomi stood straight then drew her sword, which cause a whisper of danger to echo through the peaceful forest.  
  
"Who do you think." Hitomi said in a deadly voice. The man turned around revealing the harp in his hand. It was a harp that was in a u shape and it was only 1ft tall and 1ft wide. Hitomi's eyes went to the man's face to be greeted by a shocked expression. She looked at his eyes to see they were lime green, like Mamoru's. No not like Mamoru, exactly Mamoru's. Hitomi lowered her sword.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Mamoru?" But that's all Hitomi got out because the next thing she knew a dart hit the vein in her neck.  
  
"No! Hitomi!" Mamoru saw a movement in the tops of the trees. He quickly got his dagger and using all the muscles in his right arm and hand he threw it directly at the person. Then next thing he knew a body falls from the sky and on to the ground with Mamoru's dagger piercing his neck. Mamoru ignored the body and raced to his sister's side. "Hitomi, it's okay everything will be all right." He assured her as he gently pulled the dart out of her neck. Hitomi gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm glad (cough) you're not…mad at me anymore …Mamoru." Then all went black.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
What was in that dart? Wouldn't you all want to know? Well ya gotta be patient and wait for the next chapter. Sorry if there's any mistakes. Gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	15. Feelings of the Heart

Hi everyone! Yes I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but you know how things are anyway let's see who reviewed the 14th chapter. AIW: I'm glad you've reviewed and yes I know I shouldn't have end it there but I couldn't help myself. XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Thanks for the review and I did see Digimon season 1, not to bad of an episode I suppose and as for what Hitomi says to Mamoru before she blacks out, well you'll have to read to find out. R.D: Thank for your review and your words *sniff, sniff* They were beautiful. And dude you don't have to review twice I'm not blind. FITZ20: Thank you so much for the review, yeah you should expect all of those I just hope you're not disappointed in what you read. SJ: Yeah I know, I probably shouldn't have done that to Hitomi, but I needed a damsel in distress and since Hitomi is all 'Miss Tough' I thought she be it for once. Well my thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed, now let's do this thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: People! People! I don't own Escaflowne so would you stop stalking me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Feelings of the Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
Van and the others continued their way to find Hitomi, when Elise heard someone crying. She slowed down and got off her horse. Van and the others stopped as well. Then he asked. "Elise what's wrong?" Before Elise could answer Merle's ears perked up.  
  
"Someone's crying."  
  
"It's Mamoru." Elise said in a distant voice. Without warning she ran off like a bat out of hell. Without thinking twice the rest got off their horses and followed. Elise knew something was wrong, it was very rare to see or even hear Mamoru crying. The sound got louder with every step she took. 'Where is he… and for that matter where's Hitomi?' When Elise was near a spot where the moss nearly covered all the trees, she stopped. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw a bald man, who was dressed in a leather brown vest and scruffy green pants, and a dagger embedded in his neck. She looked beyond the corpse and saw Hitomi in the arms of a weeping man. But it wasn't just any man, it was Mamoru. Elise could feel joy well up inside her, but then she noticed something, Hitomi wasn't moving. She ran up to them. "Oh my god! Mamoru what happened." Mamoru looked up at her and had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Elise…Y-you're alive."  
  
"Of course, I'm walking and breathing aren't I now what happened?" For a moment Mamoru had a look of happiness written all over his face, before it drifted back to the pained look he had on before she arrived. He gestured over to the corpse with a look of pure disgust.  
  
"That asshole over there threw a dart at Hitomi's neck, unfortunately it was filled with a poison that I'm not familiar with." At this point the Van and the others arrived. When Van looked at Hitomi, he looked like someone just stabbed him in the heart.  
  
"Elise! What the hell happened to Hitomi!" he bellowed like a pained animal.  
  
"She got injured by baldy over there." Van looked at the bald man.  
  
'He's lucky he's dead because I would have put him through hell' he thought bitterly. Then he looked over at Mamoru. After a while of trying to figure out who he was he said. "You're Hitomi's brother aren't you." Mamoru nodded and gestured for Van to come closer to him. When he did Mamoru lifted Hitomi up and place her in Van's arms. "Wait you just met me and you're letting me carry your own sister." Mamoru looked into Van's eyes and said in a whisper so only he could hear.  
  
" I trust you with her, draconian." Van's eyes widened. Mamoru walked past him and to the dead body. He roughly pulled his dagger out his throat and wiped it off on the corpse's pants. "Come, we need to get Hitomi to Allen's ship." Without any hesitation everyone followed Mamoru to the Crusade. When they got they saw Allen and his siblings coming out.  
  
"Mamoru, there you are." Allen greeted but when he looked at the body in Van's arms he said. "What in the devil's name happened?"  
  
"I'll explain later just get her on board and quick, she needs a healer." Allen nodded and led Mamoru to a room to place Hitomi. Then he ordered the ship to go to Asturia to get the queen's help. Everyone stayed in Hitomi's room but soon they got tired and Allen escorted them to some rooms where they could sleep in. Everyone left except Elise, Mamoru and Van. Hitomi hadn't moved since they got her here. Mamoru saw Elise nodding off he smiled and said.  
  
"Elise you know you should really get some sleep." Elise forced her eyes open and looked at him.  
  
"But what about Hitomi?"  
  
"She'll still be here, but you need to sleep." He stood up. "I'll show you to your room." Elise nodded and stood up and followed him out the door. Van remained in the room next to Hitomi's bedside, He didn't know what was going on with him, he never acted like this towards anyone before. Sure when people would get hurt and stuff he'd do everything in his power to help but why did it hurt him so much when he saw Hitomi like that. He didn't know why but he was going to stay with Hitomi until she wakes up. He unconsciously gripped Hitomi's hand gently in his.  
  
"Hitomi, please don't die." Then he drifted off into his slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elise and Mamoru were walking down the hallways towards the extra guestroom, when Mamoru noticed something. "You kept the necklace." Elise looked down at her shirt and gripped the dragon.  
  
"It was the only thing I had left to remind me of you before the fire." She said in a whisper. Mamoru smiled.  
  
"You know I thought you were burned in the fire."  
  
"Yeah well I thought you and Hitomi were dead for 13 years." Mamoru let out a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why were you laughing."  
  
"No reason."  
  
"There had to be a reason."  
  
"Maybe it was just cause I wanted to laugh."  
  
"Whatever, laughing boy."  
  
"Hey everybody laughs."  
  
"Yeah but everybody has a reason to laugh." Mamoru smiled. Elise hasn't changed a bit. Without any warning Mamoru eyes looked at Elise's figure.  
  
'God she's beautiful, she probably has every free man after her.' Elise noticed his gaze.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked innocently. Mamoru quickly shook his head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh whatever Mamoru you were looking at something."  
  
"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Elise threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"You know you're still the same smart aleck jerk I knew since we were kids."  
  
"And you're still that tomboy who would talk back to everyone." Elise crossed her arms and gave him a frown. "Wow you mean you not going to talk back to me? Well that's new." Elise gave him a wicked smile.  
  
"Why would I talk back when actions can speak louder than words." She said as she elbowed him in the stomach. But Mamoru grabbed her elbow and spun her around so that she would face him. Elise growled at him. "Jerk." She whispered.  
  
"Hey I was just defending myself." Then he noticed how close their faces were. Elise noticed too and she immediately blushed. She looked up into Mamoru's lighting green eyes while he looked in her honey browns. Mamoru slowly descended his head towards Elise's and pressed his lips against hers. Elise was shocked at first but then she relaxed and returned the kiss. When they finally parted Elise was turning a bright crimson red color. Mamoru smiled and led her to her room. When Elise entered her room she thanked Mamoru and closed the door. Then a dreamy expression passed her face as she let herself fall onto the welcoming bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Once again I apologize for the delay but being bombarded with meaningless tests and quizzes can make you lose you inspiration. School can suck but I can't do anything about it! Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	16. Darkness in the Mind

Hello everyone, yes I know it's been awhile but what can I say when you're in too much school activities it'll cost you. Well anyway let's see who reviewed the last chapter. AIW: Thanks for reviewing dude, I'm glad you like it so far. XIX UNCREATIVE XIX: Thanks for the review I really appreciated I'm glad you like the fluff and Elise and Mamoru getting back together and I'm also glad you're in a cheerful mood where did you get the c.d.? FITZ20: I'm so glad you reviewed! Thank you so much for the compliments I really appreciated. SERENA YUY: Hey thanks for the review I'm glad you like my story and don't worry I'll make sure to pair Van and Hitomi up. Well that's everyone who reviewed. See Vital-Sentence my fanfics don't suck! *Sticks tongue out at her brother and runs off before she gets herself killed * Well I gotta get as far away from my brother as I possibly can now go on and read the story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Look people I don't own Escaflowne is that clear!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
Darkness in the Mind  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru had a smile plastered on his face as he walked back to Hitomi's room. He was thinking about his and Elise's kiss. He would have never thought that he had the courage to do that, but then again it was his heart that was in control not his mind. In fact his mind was totally blank at the time. His train of thoughts stopped when he saw Allen coming his way. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Mamoru mentally hit himself, he forgot to tell Allen what the hell was going on. "Sorry Allen, I guess with Hitomi's condition and all I forgot to let you in on what happened." Allen just shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it I would have long forgotten about that if one of my siblings were in your sister's state." Mamoru smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess I should tell you what happen now." Allen put his index finger and thumb on his chin.  
  
"It would help."  
  
"Well what basically happened was that Hitomi had found me when I was out but before anything could happen a now dead assassin threw a poison dart into one of the veins in her neck. Unfortunately I've never seen that kind of poison before so I don't know the symptoms or how it will affect her."  
  
"Wow. That's a lot to take in."  
  
"Yeah I know. But you said that Queen Millerna could help her."  
  
"Well yes it's possible that she can cause you see she has been study medical books for years and she helped me out of a few health crisis before." Then Allen looked at Hitomi's door. "That explains why she's here but who's the rest, I recognized the king of Fanelia and Merle but I'm afraid I don't know who the rest are?"  
  
"Well, the woman with the brown hair is Elise and the catboy is a friend of the king while the other two are friends of Hitomi."  
  
"Wait didn't you just meet them? How do you know who they are?"  
  
"Well I've know Elise since we were kids and the other three I was just guessing at."  
  
"I should have know. Well I better be going." And with that Allen left. Mamoru watched Allen walk away for awhile then wonder if the girls would be safe around a womanizer like him. He put away the thought and entered Hitomi's room. He wasn't too surprised at scene before him. He saw Van in a chair that was pulled up right next to Hitomi's bed and he fast asleep while his hand was entwined with his sister's. Mamoru had to smile at this, he was right. The King of Fanelia was in love with Hitomi.  
  
'Well this will change things won't it.' He looked to the side and spotted a blanket. 'Might as well make him comfortable, if he's going to be my brother-in-law he can't be falling asleep everywhere because he didn't sleep well enough while watching over Hitomi.' And with that he grabbed the blanket and placed it over Van. Then he looked at Hitomi. She seemed fine. He checked her forehead; her temperature was normal. 'What will that poison do to her?' he solemnly thought. He just sighed and left the room; all he could do now was wait until they get to Asturia for the Queen's help.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Dark Fortress)  
  
  
  
Alko was sitting on his throne. He was wondering why his assassin hasn't return yet. Kunta wasn't one to keep him waiting especially when it concerned matters like this. Then he heard a small knock on the throne room doors. "Who the hell is it!"  
  
"Kiya, uh Sir. May I come in"  
  
"You might as well." With that Kiya opened the huge doors and shuffled in the room in front of Alko. She bowed and said.  
  
"Lord Alko I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"Bad news? You know very well I don't like bad news."  
  
"Y-yes sir but it's about Kunta's mission."  
  
" Did he fail?"  
  
"No sir, you see he was able to shoot the princess with the dart but the prince… killed him before he could finish the job." Alko looked at her. Then he gave out a dark chuckle.  
  
"Then he's dead. However he did get the princess and that's enough." Kiya looked at Alko. Then he added unconsciously. "That poison dart was filled with the 'Dark Mind' poison."  
  
"Dark Mind. I'm afraid I haven't heard of that"  
  
"Not many have, in fact Kunta was the last person who had the knowledge to create it. The Dark mind poison is a very deadly poison. At the first two days the person will only seem to unconscious when in fact the poison is going through the mind. And since the poison has dark magic in it, it can find out your fears or what you blame yourself for and use it against you in the mind to make you weak. After that happens the poison takes affect on the body."  
  
"How does it take affect, if you don't my asking Lord Alko?"  
  
"It will affect the body by sending pain through the nerves system, and because of what it did to the mind the person's eyes will seem like zombie's eyes. The next thing it'll do is that it will make cuts appear on the limbs. It seems very odd how the cuts appear, for they seem to look like someone's doing it from the outside."  
  
"Is that all sir?"  
  
"No, after three days of pain and bleeding, the person will die. In total the poison will take five days to kill. Tell me Kiya how long has it been since the princess was shot?"  
  
"Well sir if everything goes well I'm guessing that by tomorrow morning the poison will start taking affect on the princess's body."  
  
"Well that takes care of one, I just need to know what I should do with the prince." He looked at Kiya. "You may go now." Kiya bowed and left, she shuddered at the thought of being shot with a poison dart full of the 'Dark Mind' poison.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back to the Heroes)  
  
  
  
Allen looked out the window in a few minutes it would be dawn. They were only at least an hour and a half away from Palas. Allen looked to the side and found Celena in a chair fast asleep. He smiled at the peaceful look on her face. In times like these it's rather hard to have such a peaceful look, but I guess it doesn't count when you sleep. Then Allen spotted Mamoru. "Oh you're awake?"  
  
"Early to sleep early to rise you know the drill." Mamoru said without thinking. Mamoru wasn't wearing the jacket he wore yesterday, so you could see how short his hair was. A few minutes later Elise came wondering through the halls until she found herself with the other males and the slumbering young girl.  
  
"Oh good morning everyone."  
  
"Good morning, Elise." Mamoru greeted. Elise looked at Mamoru's hair.  
  
"You cut your hair Mamoru?"  
  
"Well yeah about two years ago." Elise crossed her arms and studied the new hairstyle. Everything was still the same but the back of his hair seemed to have a somewhat jagged cut.  
  
"Let me guess you did it with your sword."  
  
"W-well yeah."  
  
"Figures." Elise muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Van woke up by the sunlight that was beginning to peak through the window. He opened his eyes to find that he had a blanket on him. He looked at Hitomi to find still in an unconscious state. But she looked so peaceful and with the golden light pouring over her it made look like an angel. "My angel." He blinked his eyes when he realized what he said. 'My angel? Where did that come from?' He looked at his hand to see it holding Hitomi's. He was really surprised now. He slowly released the woman's hand and pulled the blanket off as he stood up. He looked at Hitomi and then at the blanket in his hands. 'I might as well.' He placed the blanket over Hitomi. He looked down at he sandy brown haired girl. She seemed like she was sleeping but he knew it wasn't that. Then he saw a crystal tear escape her closed lids. Something was wrong. But what could it be? They really needed to get Hitomi to Millerna. With his hand he gently cupped the side of her face that was away from him while he took her limp hand in the other. "Don't worry Millerna will help you." But those words fell upon deaf ears. And he knew very well that he was just saying it to insure himself. 'I still don't understand, why do I feel like this.' He brought his face close to Hitomi's almost like he was expecting for her eyes just to flutter open. He realized he was staring at just her face and pulled back. 'Is… is it because I… no it can't be… or can it?' He sat down and the bed next to the unconscious body and let the hand the cupped her face fall. 'I guess I do care for her closely, I mean I wouldn't have stayed this long if I hadn't but I couldn't possibly…but then why… ah man this is so damn confusing!' he thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
Well while Van was battling what his feelings for Hitomi were, Hitomi was battling the poison within her. But within 24 hours she will feel the wrath of Lord Alko.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Oh my god! Is there a cure for the 'Dark Mind' poison? Will I have to continue running away from my brother for the rest of my life? Who knows. So anyway tell me what you think about this chapter. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	17. The Pain for a Cure

Hi everyone, it's been awhile since I've updated but things got in the way again, anyway lets go to the people who reviewed chapter 16. AIW: Thanks for the review and the compliment and I don't know if there is a cure for the poison, I should really think about that huh. R.D: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story. ARTAMIS GODDESS OF THE HUNT: Thanks for taking the time to review and well Mamoru does have that little protective brother thing but he doesn't show it because for some reasons which will be explained later and yes he really trusts Van. MAI-SAMA666: Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters it's really great to hear from you. FITZ20: Well thank you once again for reviewing and I tried to make the poison sound as unpleasant as possible maybe Millerna should help Hitomi out but I don't know. Thanks for the compliment on the hair cut conversation and I'm glad that my fanfic is actually getting better………. spelling errors? Spelling errors? SPELLING ERRORS! Oh no the world is going end! Why cruel world! Why! Well it looks like I'm going to have to fix that doesn't it. Anyway my thanks goes out to everyone that reviewed now let's get on with the damn thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Escaflowne is so kewl but I don't own it those suits do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
The Pain for a Cure  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen looked out the window and saw Palas not far from their position. He smiled. "Mamoru. We're almost there." Mamoru looked up at Allen.  
  
"Good." It was the only thing he could say. He felt joy swell in him to know that Hitomi might be saved but he didn't exactly want to jump up and down humiliating himself. And he still felt guilty because Hitomi's last words to Him before she fell into unconscious still haunted him.  
  
'I'm glad your not mad at me anymore Mamoru.' He could still see her face before she was grasped into the dark slumber. Her eyes were glistening with tears of joy and regret. Her bangs were disorganized over her face and her weak and sad smile that was under her nose. He hated himself for what he did to her.  
  
'It wasn't her fault.' He looked up to the ceiling. 'It was never her fault.'  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
  
  
A 25-year-old Mamoru sat at a foot of an enormous tree. He was angry about everything that happened when he was only 17. Mamoru didn't have anyone to talk to about his problems, there was his 13-year-old sister Hitomi but he shouldn't burden her with his problems. He kept everything bottled inside, while anger kept on piling up each and every day. The pearly white haired- man felt his anger becoming strong but he didn't expose to anyone his hatred. His parents were killed along with his friends and the women whom he loved but never showed it to. He clenched his fists until he felt his nails drawing blood from his hands. He looked at his hands. "It all could have been avoided." He muttered to himself. A young girl in black shorts and a white large blouse came near the tree where her brother sat. She could tell by the expression on his face he didn't want to be disturbed so she respected his wishes and ran off, but she wished he would talk to her about why he's like that now a days. He knew his sister was near but that only caused him more anger. He was in the worst mood imaginable. Hitomi was staring to run through the forest and was a good distance away from her brother but she stopped running when she felt a drop of water land on the tip of her nose. She looked up at the sky, if it wasn't for the sun that was trying to peer through you might have thought it was nighttime.  
  
"It wasn't like that an hour ago." The young child whispered. She turned around and headed back for her brother. On the way a light rain started to pour but it soon became a heavy rain rather quickly. Hitomi found Mamoru in the same spot he was before she ran off. He was just there acting like there wasn't any rain at all. She ran up to him. "Mamoru come on let's go." He didn't respond. "Mamoru?"  
  
"Leave me alone Hitomi."  
  
'Leave him alone? But he's going to catch a cold.' "But Mamoru you might get sick."  
  
"What should that matter." He replied coldly. That was it. It was okay that he kept some things to himself, after all people need to have their little secrets too. It was fine that he would order her to leave him at times, people sometimes need to be alone. But she wouldn't accept that he was just going to stand out here waiting for some sign to show him he's alive and that it's worth living while waiting for death to arrive. Hitomi curled her upper lip and clenched her fists.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, you've never acted like this before!" Mamoru tried to ignore her but only more anger amounted. "Why won't you answer me!" Mamoru turned and looked down at the soaked child.  
  
"You want to know why? You want to know why I suffer each day knowing that our parents and my friends and the one woman I loved are gone!" Hitomi blinked a few times. She was left speechless, she didn't expect him to answer her like that. He continued. "Well the answer my young sibling is YOU!"  
  
"M-me?" Hitomi has never seen her brother like this before.  
  
"Yes you, you bitch!" Tears stung Hitomi's eyes but she blinked them away, she would never show weakness in front of anybody like she did when Aklon was burned down. "Everyone is dead because of you! Mom, Dad everyone!" Hitomi, despite what pain she felt, took a defensive stand.  
  
"What do you mean everyone's dead because of me, I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't do anything when you saw what was going to happen, you could have prevented everyone's death but did you? No!"  
  
"How was I suppose to know I had the gift of sight!"  
  
"You should of. You've been getting visions since you were 3 don't you think you would have picked up on it back then!" Once again Hitomi was left speechless. Lighting striked in the sky several times before Hitomi could do the only thing her legs were telling her to do, run. She turned around and jetted through the forest. She couldn't see where she was going because both her tears and the rain blurred her vision. But she didn't care anymore. Only moments after Hitomi left Mamoru realized his mistake. "Oh my God. What have I done." But it was too late, he couldn't even try to catch up to her, she was gone.  
  
  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
  
  
Mamoru had never talked to her like that. When he found out Hitomi was still alive he knew she was able to take care of herself. It didn't seem like she needed him. He would let her make her own decisions. But of course there was that big brother part inside of him saying that she still needed protection. He didn't pay attention to it though, he had already hurt her before and he didn't want to risk hurting her again even if it was out the fear that she might get hurt, besides she's smart. If she ever needed his help he would be there for her. Mamoru didn't even notice that they landed until Elise placed her hand on his shoulders. He smiled at her and said. "Sorry I guess I zoned out for a minute there." Elise just smiled back at him. Mamoru then walked off to get Hitomi. He opened the door and saw Van sitting next to Hitomi's body. He trusted Van but he still had that protective side of his give him a short glare. "Come on we just landed."  
  
"What about Hitomi?"  
  
"We're taking her with us." Van nodded and then got up to pick up Hitomi. But he was stopped by Mamoru's voice. "I'll take her." Van looked at him and he explained. "Well it probably wouldn't look too good for you if people saw a king carrying a woman to the castle and I wouldn't look like much of a big brother if I don't carry her." Van nodded again and then made room for Mamoru. Mamoru lifted Hitomi's limp body and carried her outside to the Asturian castle.  
  
  
  
(At the Castle)  
  
  
  
  
  
Millerna and Dryden both sat at the throne room. They had just received word that a group of people was going to see them and they were ready to see them. The large doors swung open and they saw their friends enter. "Van, Merle, Kado, Allen, Celena, Dilandau, what are all of you doing here?" Millerna asked cheerfully. But then her eyes fell upon a woman with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes, a man who looked similar to Allen, another woman with red hair, and a green-eyed 30-year-old man carry an 18-year-old female's body. When she took a closer look at the young women that laid in the man's arms her eyes went wide.  
  
"It's the swordswoman Kanzaki!" Dryden spoke for her.  
  
"Millerna she needs your help." Van spoke up ignoring the looks they were giving Hitomi. Millerna looked at Van.  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
"Yes, she was shot by a poison dart." Mamoru spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" Dryden asked. Mamoru bowed his head and said.  
  
"I'm the prince of Aklon, Mamoru Kanzaki."  
  
"Kanzaki? Are you related to her?" Dryden asked a little quieter.  
  
"Of course, she's my sister." He replied. Both Millerna's and Dryden's eyes went wide.  
  
"You mean she's the princess of…"  
  
"Of Aklon, yes she is." Mamoru cut the Queen off. Allen shook his head.  
  
"Well now you know who the patient is, will you please help us." He spoke, reminding everyone why they were here in the first place. Millerna looked at the unconscious body.  
  
"What kind of poison is it?"  
  
"That's the problem we don't know, we were hoping you could help us on that problem." Van answered. Millerna stood up and motioned everyone to follow her. They walked down the hallways until they reached a room that was pretty big. There was a plain bed there and there were bookshelves filled with medical books. To the side there was a stand with a blue bag on it.  
  
"Put her on the bed." She ordered. Mamoru nodded and pulled back the sheets with one hand then slowly placed his sibling on the surface of the tan colored bed. Millerna looked at Mamoru.  
  
"Did you see the poison?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you describe the poison?"  
  
"I'll try but I didn't exactly take a good look at it." He closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin. "Let's see it was a dark purple color with swirls of black in it and when I took the dart out of Hitomi's neck a drop fell from the tip of the needle, it's a bit like a syrup liquid but not quite." Millerna listened while she pulled a book from one of the shelves and searched through the pages. All eyes were on her as she flipped through the pages. When she stopped her face went pale. Dryden walked to his wife.  
  
"Millerna what's wrong?" Millerna looked up at him and turned the book around so that everyone could see what she saw. Dryden looked at the pages. "The Dark Mind poison?"  
  
"Yes and it's the most deadly poison that I've ever heard of, I don't even know if there's a cure for it." Millerna replied.  
  
"What will it do to her?" Mamoru asked. Millerna looked at him.  
  
" Well first of all because of the dark magic in it, it will go through her mind trying to learn of all her weaknesses for two days making her seem unconscious. Then it will send pain ripping through her body while cuts appear on her arms and legs. And after three days of this she will die." Through the corner of his eye, Mamoru saw Van clenching and unclenching his fists while trying to hold back tears. Mamoru had the same emotion going through him at the moment.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Elise questioned. Millerna looked at Elise.  
  
"I don't know remember I said that I didn't even know if there's a cure."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that there isn't one right." Van asked.  
  
"Yes but do you really expect to find a cure when you have such little time left?" Millerna answered.  
  
"So by tomorrow morning my sister only has three days to live." Mamoru really felt guilty now. If he hadn't of yelled at Hitomi and blamed her for something that wasn't her fault maybe this could have been avoided. But he did and Hitomi was in all of this mess. Everyone looked at Mamoru. No one could even guess what was going through his mind. He walked up to the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He didn't care what would happen to him he was going to find a cure; he turned to Van who was looking at Hitomi's helpless form. 'He probably would do the same for her.' Millerna then took out another book and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Millerna, what are you doing?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Trying to find a cure what else would I be doing?" she answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
My god won't I ever bring myself to write more soon? Who knows but guess what my brother stopped chasing me after I threaten to expose all his secrets online, but too be honest I don't know a damn thing about him just don't tell him that okay. Anyway what do you think about this chapter unfortunately I'm still half-asleep so I'm not thinking very clear. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	18. A Chance

HI! Sorry for being so late but things kind of got in the way. Well any ways lets get to the reviews. AIW: Thanks for reviewing and I got a surprise for you guys in the chapter. R.D: Um thanks for reviewing I think, anyway why would you think I would kill Hitomi off she isn't that bad. MAI- SAMA666: Thanks for reviewing and your new painting 'Almost' is very nice. FITZ20: Thanks for reviewing and your lucky you're an only child, I'm stuck with three older brothers, 1 brat of a kid brother, and a younger sister, and they are so annoying! Well enough about my pathetic life let's get on with the fanfic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, those people who are living the high life are.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
A Chance  
  
  
  
  
  
Millerna still searched for the Dark Mind antidote but as the hours passed hope was starting to wear thin. In addition, the second stage of the Dark Mind poison would only begin within a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"Haven't you found a cure yet!" Van yelled.  
  
"Van calm down okay, I haven't found a cure and your yelling isn't helping." Millerna snapped at him.  
  
"This can't be happening, Hitomi can't die." Yukari mutter to herself. Hitomi was her best friend she couldn't die at such a young age. Dilandau looked from where he sat at the scene.  
  
'Looks like lots of people care about her and most of them aren't even related to her.' Dilandau didn't care about many people except his siblings, so he really didn't have many friends. He just couldn't really understand friendship. Teamwork, trust, respect he understood those but friendship was just different to him. He had to admit, though, it wasn't very nice for someone to die but why would he care, it wasn't anyone important to him. However, it could of, if given the right opportunity. Dilandau wondered if he'll ever understand friendship, or if he'll ever have a friend.  
  
Millerna continued searching through the books and old texts but she couldn't find anything. Then Millerna closed the old book she was reading and placed her forehead in her hands. She couldn't find anything. Then there was a knock at the door. "The door's open." Millerna called rather wearily. The door swung open and a guard stepped in.  
  
"Milady, forgive me for interrupting you at a time like this but there's some man who demands that you see him."  
  
"Demands? We have enough problems as it is, who is he."  
  
"His name is…" the guard was cut off by another voice.  
  
"I can speak for myself thank you very much." A tall man who was familiar to some people within the room pushed the guard aside and stepped in. It was Anders. Mamoru immediately stood up.  
  
"Anders! What are you doing here?" Mamoru was glad to see his friend but why would Anders be here at a time like this.  
  
"I'm here because I thought that you might need some help and I heard that you and the crew of the crusade was here, by the way did you and your sister reunite?"  
  
"Yeah for a few second before a rotting corpse shot her with the Dark Mind poison. And now we can't even find something to relieve her of the pain that she's about to endure."  
  
"Then it looks like it was a good thing I decided to come after all."  
  
"How so?" Merle asked as she approached Anders.  
  
"Well, as you all already know the Dark Mind poison is a rather nasty poison." When he saw everyone give an agreeing gesture he continued. "Well it just so happens that my village has the knowledge of the cure." Everyone looked up at him in shocked. Dilandau looked at Anders.  
  
'How could his village know of it when Millerna has every single medical books about poison known to man?' Dilandau didn't exactly trust him. How could he, he just barged in and the prince just happens to know him but that does not mean he was someone that he could trust. Just then Hitomi's eyes flew open, her pupils and iris's were gone her eyes were completely white. Screams burst through her throat as cuts ripped out on her arms. She started squirming as more cuts appeared and her screaming increased. Mamoru immediately rushed to Hitomi's side and pinned her arms down with his hands.  
  
"A little help over here!" he grunted. Elise ran next to him and pinned Hitomi's legs down along with the help of Merle and Yukari.  
  
"Damn it! She's strong!" Elise shouted. The other two females just grunted in agreement as Hitomi tried to kick them off. Everyone else was to shock to do anything. Anders, however, wasn't shocked. He walked over to Mamoru and the three girls.  
  
"I need someone to keep her mouth open" Anders spoke in a serious tone. Mamoru looked at him and asked.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just get someone to do it." Mamoru looked at the crowd then just jutted his chin towards Van. Anders looked at Van. "You there, get over here and help me." Van broke out of his trance and looked at Anders.  
  
"Uh… sure." He walked next to him and looked down at Hitomi.  
  
"First I need you to make sure her mouth doesn't close." Anders ordered. Van gulped and nodded. Slowly and carefully to make sure she didn't bite him he placed his right hand on her chin and his left hand on her forehead. Then using his strength, he kept her jaws from closing and tried to keep her head still, which was proving difficult, but he managed. Anders then pulled something out of his pant pocket. It was a vile full of a golden pink liquid. He quickly opened it and poured it into Hitomi's mouth. "Now keep her mouth close so she actually swallows it." Van obeyed and shut her mouth, closing all the painful screams. After a while Hitomi stopped squirming and her cuts only appeared to be scratches. Slowly Mamoru and the three females let go of Hitomi and looked at Anders.  
  
"Anders, was that the cure." Mamoru asked.  
  
"No that was something from my village that prolongs the poison so it'll give you time to find the antidote."  
  
"You mean you don't have the antidote with you?" Merle questioned.  
  
"No, like I said my village knows what and where the antidote is but we don't have it." Dilandau stepped up to Anders.  
  
"If you don't mind telling us Anders what is the antidote?"Dilandau's voice sounded challenging. Anders looked at the boy. His sea foam blue eyes looked down at Dilandau's face, which was now twisted into an untrusting impression.  
  
"Part of the antidote is within a exotic plant that grows in a jungle west of this area."  
  
"Part? What do you mean part." Dilandau questioned.  
  
"Well you see the plant is the key to healing whomever is poisoned with the Dark Mind poison but it's whether the patient accepts it that will cure them."  
  
"Whether the patient accepts it? What are you talking about!" Elise questioned while giving Anders the death glare. It wasn't that she didn't like him or trust him. She just wanted an answer.  
  
"Please calm down. The patient has a choice to whether accepting or declining it."  
  
"But why would the patient want to decline it?" Merle wondered aloud.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know why people want to die now a days probably because they feel they have no reason to live or maybe there was something they regretted and they want to pay for what they did with their lives. Whatever it is it's Hitomi's choice if she wants to live or not." Mamoru felt a wave of guilt hit him.  
  
'The others will probably think without a doubt that Hitomi will want to live but if they knew what happen between me and her they'll have seconds thoughts about it.' Van saw Mamoru's expression.  
  
"Hey Mamoru is something wrong?" It took awhile for Mamoru to answer.  
  
"No Van… nothing's wrong." Elise looked at Mamoru, she knew he was lying. Mamoru ignored the looks that Elise was giving him. "Anders how much time do we have now?"  
  
"Only a three weeks, so we better move it'll be awhile till we get there."  
  
"Right, I think only four of us should go since Anders knows the way and all he's one of them. And since this is my sister you can bet I'm going, anyone else?"  
  
"I'm going." Van stated.  
  
"Okay so Anders, Van and I will be going, who else?"  
  
"I am." Dilandau wasn't about to let those bums have all the fun.  
  
"Dilandau…" Allen was about to protest until he remembered Dilandau's determination. Celena walked up to her red-eyed brother.  
  
"You better not die out there." She whispered to Dilandau. She knew very well that Dilandau didn't like people being so soft so she would try her best not to. Elise walked right next to Mamoru and gripped his arm. Mamoru looked at her. He had to smile at this. Elise was afraid. He hadn't seen her like this since he had first left Aklon. He brought Elise into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry will bring that plant back for Hitomi with each one of us in top condition." He whispered gently. Elise smiled at him.  
  
"If you even have one scratch on you I'll make sure you regret it." She whispered. This made him give out a chuckle. Elise just hit him playfully on his shoulder. "I mean it ya know."  
  
"I know, but it's going to be rather hard to not get the slightest scratch seeing that we're going to have to go through a jungle."  
  
"Just try your best, okay."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"Hey enough already we gotta get going!" Dilandau broke their moment but he was right they had to get going.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(Dark Fortress)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiya was in the front door of her master's quarters. The spies had bad news and it was her job to tell Lord Alko what it was. But she was scared. She took a breath and smoothed her light blonde hair with her left hand. Her violet eyes tried not to show fear. She would never get over this; no matter how much she tries, she will never stop fearing her master. She looked at her simple grey dress to see if there were any wrinkles. It was bad enough that she was going to tell him some bad news but to look like a mess in front of him would only make it worse. She slowly lifted her fist and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it!"  
  
"Kiya! Uh sir I have something to tell you."  
  
"The door is open." With that, she pushed the door open to find Alko sitting at his desk.  
  
"Sir it's about the Dark Mind poison."  
  
"Yes, the second stage should have started today." He didn't bother looking at her as he looked at the paperwork that lay in front of him.  
  
"Well yes sir but, you see something happened." Alko immediately looked at her. His lighting blues piercing her mystic purples.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"A man called Anders Silversson, had seemed to find a way to prolong the poison in order to give them time to find the antidote."  
  
"What! He's still alive! Wasn't his entire village destroyed!"  
  
"Y-yes Sir, but he managed to survive somehow."  
  
"He'll ruin everything!" Alko stood up and paced the floor. He hadn't ever met Anders but he had heard all about him, including the small detail about his village being engulfed in a sea of flames. And to find out that he was alive and was going to interfere was not something he wanted to hear.  
  
"Lord Alko…" Kiya was cut off by his thundering voice.  
  
"Send all of our warriors to defeat them, they will not save the princess."  
  
"Y-yes sir." With that she quickly bowed and left. When she was in the hallways, she let out a sigh of relief. "I'll never get over this." She muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm so sorry that I was late on this but my brother was hogging the computer, no not Vital-Sentence, my other brother, the oldest, was the computer hog. Anyway, did you hear that Escaflowne the movie will be released on DVD on July 23? I'm so happy! *Hears a noise then turns around to find her kid brother dancing like a monkey*… Okay…maybe not that happy. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze. 


	19. Another Adventure!

Hi people. Lately I'm not so enthusiastic about writing this story for some reason so I'm gonna hurry up before I go crazy! Oh yeah the reviews. FITZ20: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're happy about Dilly getting more involved in the story, and thanks for the compliment on Anders, Vital- Sentence will be so happy about that since it's his character. DRAGONSUN: Thanks for the review I'm glad you like the way I write, this tends to happen when there's some great authors who inspire you. AIW: Thanks for the review and they better get that plant or I'll be very, very vexed. MAI- SAMA666: Thank you so much for the review and I'm so glad that the painting is almost ready! And yes I'm typing as fast as I can. ARTAMIS GODESS OF THE HUNT: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the tip, I'll start making my chapters longer, it might save me from having so many chapters, hehe.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and if you don't believe me you can just *censored (x3)* hehe, I'm in a pretty bad mood unfortunately my brother drank the last of the ice tea so it'll take me some time to get over it (considering it was mine)… …WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER ALREADY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Adventure!  
  
  
  
Dilandau, Van, Mamoru and Anders were already on their steeds ready to ride off. Dilandau looked at the men. Mamoru was a bit okay with him, Van was someone he probably would bicker with and Anders, well you can already guess what his thoughts of him was. 'Someone that I need to keep an eye on.' But before he could continue his thought Mamoru yelled.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Then all forced their horses to head towards their destination. On the way Van was still battling his emotions.  
  
'Okay, this is simple right? I mean I just care about her, nothing more. But then why is it that I always… … … damn it! Is there no simple explanation!?' Anders looked at Van.  
  
"Hey boy! You might wanna stop day dreaming unless you like bumping into trees." Van looked up to see that he was leading his horse off the path and into the forest, he quickly redirected his horse.  
  
"Sorry about that." he quickly muttered. Mamoru looked at Van.  
  
"That's okay but keep your mind in focus, we're not here to day dream." He replied. Van felt embarrassed that he would go off in his thoughts like that, considering what the subject of his thoughts were about. Dilandau rolled his eyes at Van.  
  
'He's probably thinking about his stupid country and how perfect it is.' he thought rather rudely. Dilandau wasn't too big of a fan of royalty, even though Millerna and Dryden were both nice to him and all he still thought they were stuck up at times.  
  
Anders looked at Dilandau who seemed twisted in his world of thoughts and yet focus on this world at the same time. He wondered why such a boy would become like this. He didn't blame the boy for not trusting him in fact he was commending him for keeping his guard up. It kind of reminded him of when he first, met Mamoru. Boy Mamoru really didn't let his guard down until he completely trusted him, which took about 5 days. Of course Dilandau was completely different from Mamoru especially when it came to the blood lust that lurked within his eyes. He stopped his train of thoughts and made a mental note of where he left off, because since he was leading the group his full attention would need to be on their path not his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Dark Fortress)  
  
  
  
Kiya stood in front of a large group of both soldiers and warriors. Each of them ready to kill. Strange enough she could feel their pride and stubbornness, but she could also feel their greed and the evil that whirled around them. They were probably at one point people who fought for good, but something must have changed them making it easy for Lord Alko to recruit them. Kiya let out a depressing sigh. She didn't know how she ended up as his servant. "Attention! Lord Alko has sent an order that the four men searching for the antidote of the Dark Mind poison must be stop at all cost!" No one spoke which had some what made Kiya uncomfortable. 'Oh god … how in the world did I end up here?' Then to Kiya's relief a voice spoke up.  
  
"Who are these men?"  
  
"They're a group made up of the king of Fanelia, the prince of Aklon, the younger sibling of Allen Shezar and… … … Anders Sliversson." Then mutters and whispers broke out across the room. 'Well this went well.' She thought bitterly. It was so obvious that everyone in the room had heard of THAT man. "Hopefully you will be able to do this." She challenged the warriors. All the warriors seem to have stand up to the challenge because all of them saluted and shouted in unison.  
  
"We'll do our Lord proud!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Back to the men)  
  
  
  
Only three hours had passed since they had left from Asturia. Van was still trying to ignore the thoughts about Hitomi and the feelings he felt or might feel for her. Dilandau had stopped criticizing everyone and had concentrated on something else, like battle strategies, sword techniques and all that combat stuff. Anders was still leading group while keeping an eye out for danger and Mamoru was aiding Anders in keeping an eye out for danger. Then Anders could hear some very quiet whispers. He didn't dare show any sign that he heard them, instead he concentrated on their conversation.  
  
"Is that them?" A husky male's voice whispered.  
  
"Of course it's them, you idiot, now be quiet." another male voice whispered, except this voice sounded snake like.  
  
"Well excuse me but they don't seem that tough to me." The other retorted.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving now would you shut the hell up, they'll hear you." the other hissed.  
  
Anders didn't hear anymore after that. It seemed that there would be some fun later on. He gave a slight smirk, but no one saw it. He needed to get a good exercise anyway; hopefully these guys would be actually some good opponents. He looked at Mamoru who immediately who looked back at him. Anders gave him an odd look in his eyes and Mamoru understood the situation. He and Anders would always be able to tell each other when they're being followed and that a battle will follow really soon with that look in their eyes that almost sent the message directly to the brain. Mamoru looked at Van who had slowly drifted into his thoughts. He slowed his horse till his horse was next to Van's.  
  
"Hey Van stop day dreaming." he said, he only did that so the followers wouldn't hear the message he told Van under his breath, which he surprising heard clearly. Dilandau was right next to him and when he saw the look of full attention of the young king's eyes he knew something was going on. Mamoru looked at him and said. "Is everything okay back here?" he said asked as he told Dilandau the needed message. A gleam of excitement flowed into his eyes to know he was finally going to fight. He was careful to act like nothing had happened. He couldn't wait until he would unsheathe his sword and strike.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
A garden. That's where Hitomi was, in a garden. Under an oak tree on top of a hill lying on her side curled up in a ball. She didn't know if she was wearing anything at the moment but for some reason it really didn't matter to her. Just a few seconds ago she was in immense pain but now she could only feel an annoying inch. Now here she was, trapped in her own mind. So much pain had been inflicted in her life without her knowing it. First her home is torn apart and her parents left in a bloody heap, her brother told her he hates her and she felt Yukari, Amano and even Elise drifting from her like they were forgetting her. I mean Amano and Yukari had each other and she knew that they would leave her soon and once Elise is reunited with Mamoru she wouldn't stick around and hang out with her. Not only that but when she had ran away from Mamoru and before she met up with Yukari, something happened that should never have happen to anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi was trudging through wherever without any food or water for five days straight. She smiled at the thought of how long she had been lasting. 'I guess I'm not that weak after all but damn I'm starving.' She could feel her strength draining from her body but she didn't stop. Just then she saw a town only a few yards away. She had to slap herself just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. With a new burst of energy she raced towards the town. For once the gods were kind to her. It was just a small town, none that she recognized though. She looked around the place to see if there were any places to eat, she did have a few silver coins in her pocket. There was only a few people out at the moment, she could ask around for some directions and all but she didn't think her voice was working at the moment. Suddenly she felt dizzy; everything was spinning around and then she just blackout. When she woke up she was in a room. It was just a plain room but it had a unique charm to it. The bed she laid on was soft but yet firm and the sheets were of a light blue color.  
  
"Ah so you're awake." A voice masculine floated through the room. She quickly sat up and looked at the doorway to find a practical giant. The man looked about the same age of her brother maybe a little older and he was about the height of 6 feet and four inches; with a quite muscular form. She felt like a rodent compared to him. He had long dark brown hair, which was scraped into a neat ponytail, along with silver eyes and a scar starting from the beginning of his right eyebrow and ending on his left nostril.  
  
'Well looks like this guy has been in a fight.' The child thought to herself. The man noticed Hitomi's silence.  
  
"Did you damage your voice when you fainted?" Hitomi just remembered her manners, but she found her throat very parched at the moment. The man seemed to understand the problem, he slowly went to the stand that was in the corner of the room and poured her a cup of water. He brought to her, but Hitomi wasn't exactly too sure about it. "Well… aren't you thirsty?" It was true Hitomi was damn thirsty and hungry but should she really trust him? Slowly she reached out and grabbed the cup from him. She brought close to her and looked at it. It didn't seem like it was poisoned. She brought it up to her dry lips and took a sip, and then she just gulped the whole thing down. The man gave a hearty chuckle. "Well now do you feel better?" Hitomi just nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you." She hoarsely whispered. She hadn't used her voice for five days I suppose this is what happens when you try to speak after a period of not doing that.  
  
"Well you can speak after all, my name is Randolph." Hitomi smiled at him and said  
  
"I'm…um" Of course she then remembered to always keep her guard around strangers. Randolph looked at her.  
  
"Don't you have a name?"  
  
"Of course, but…"  
  
"You don't trust me." he finished for her.  
  
"Well…how am I suppose to, I mean I just met you right now."  
  
"Good point, but you won't even give me your name, it won't have anything to reveal."  
  
'Not unless you're a princess to a burnt kingdom.' She mentally retorted. "Just call me whatever you want." She stated.  
  
"Okay then… … … I know how about Farore?"  
  
"Farore?" Randolph frowned at her questioning look.  
  
"What you don't like it?"  
  
"It isn't that, it's just I've never heard of that name before." This only caused Randolph to smirk.  
  
"Well of course not, you see when I was little my father told me this story that he made up when he was ten about a Goddess shaded in green, she was a symbol of courage. And you're eyes seem to have reminded me of that story."  
  
'Why is it that my eyes will do things like this?' She mentally whined. Just then a woman with long dark blue hair and golden orange eyes came in caring a tray that held a bowl of soup and some other foods that Hitomi didn't recognized. She smiled warmly at Hitomi and set the tray on a different stand that was near the bed. Then she went and stood right next to Randolph. 'Well looks like we got a couple, bring out the confetti!' she sarcastically replied in her mind while she gave them a smirk.  
  
"May I ask what amuses you so much?" Randolph questioned her smirk. Hitomi just gave them an innocent smile and said.  
  
"I didn't think you had to have a reason to smirk." She ended it with a very amused look. This caused the blue haired woman to giggle. Hitomi looked at the woman and she just looked back at her. Then the woman sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"My name is Kara, what's yours?" Hitomi glanced at Randolph before she answered.  
  
"Well, Mr. Randolph called me Farore." Kara looked at Randolph.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" She asked giving him an accusing look. Randolph immediately put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Hey she wouldn't tell me what her name was she I just gave her a temporary one." He quickly explained. Kara just gave him a humph and turned back to Hitomi. Hitomi just had to giggle at the scene.  
  
'He may have been into battle but he'll never win an argument with her.' She mentally commented. Kara smiled at Hitomi and gave her the bowl of soup. Hitomi almost cried. Never has food smelled so good before. She ate her soup within 30 seconds. (A/n: Hey she hasn't eaten in five days what did you expect?) Hitomi heard Randolph and Kara giving a sound of amusement to her appetite. Hitomi just stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Well excuse me if I forgot my manners but I was hungry." She said stiffly. Then Hitomi felt a pain sting her left arm. With her right hand she quickly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey you all right?" Kara quickly asked. Randolph quickly pried Hitomi's hand off her arm and saw a bloodstain on her sleeve. With a quick motion he had Hitomi's sleeve rolled up to her shoulder.  
  
"Kara go and get some medicine." He didn't have to tell her twice, she was gone before any of them could blink. Randolph looked at the cut.  
  
"Did you get this when you fainted? How did you get this without damaging her sleeve?" Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"Because I didn't get this when I fainted, I got this some time ago but I guess that when I fainted it reopened."  
  
"How would a 13 year old get a cut like this."  
  
"You'd be surprise." Was all that Hitomi was letting out. Randolph gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything. He knew she wouldn't answer him no matter how badly he wanted to know. Kara came running through the room and kneeled by Hitomi's bed and gave Randolph the needed medicine. Randolph rubbed the ointment on Hitomi's cut while Hitomi bit her lower lip to keep herself from yelling out in pain. Randolph grabbed a blue handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around Hitomi's wound. She looked at them to find with worried faces, like they were worried that she was going to die. Hitomi really didn't see why they were so worried about a cut, when she had originally got it nothing bad happened to her. "Thank you." Just because it wasn't necessary doesn't mean she shouldn't thank them, I mean they were kind enough to actually care.  
  
"Your welcome. Well now Farore, would you like anything else to eat?" Kara asked. Hitomi was still hungry so she eagerly nodded. Kara smiled at her and brought a plate of different kinds of food from the tray and placed it on Hitomi's lap. It didn't take long at all for Hitomi to lick the plate clean. When Hitomi felt satisfied she allowed herself to fall back on her bed.  
  
"What? Tired already?" Randolph asked with a smirk playing on her face. Hitomi just stuck her tongue at him and rolled over to sleep. She heard Kara and Randolph leave the room. Hitomi liked it here, it was so simple yet so magnificent at the same time. She could probably start a new life here, I mean she has a new name and she isn't wanted around by her brother. But Hitomi didn't have anymore time to think about that because she drifted off into her slumber.  
  
When she woke up the next day she immediately jumped out of her bed. She looked at her side to see if she still had her dagger attached to it. She had forgot about it yesterday. Unfortunately it wasn't there. But when she looked at the stand at the corner of the room she let out a sigh of relief. Kara or Randolph must have put it there. She quickly grabbed it and put in its proper place. Feeling it's usual weight she went to the door and opened it. The halls were empty. She suddenly heard a clash of metal. Her curiosity peaked as it continued on. Without making a sound she followed the sound until she stopped at a room that was decorated in weapons. She saw Randolph in there with another swordfighter. And both of them were going all out on each other. So much complicated movements and skills it amazed Hitomi to know that they were this good but never made a name for themselves. She watched them with great interest. When it finally ended Hitomi couldn't help but clap. Both men looked at her and gain a bit of an embarrassed look. Never have they been so appreciated for a simple sword fight. Randolph walked up to Hitomi.  
  
"It seems we got a tomboy here. Usually little girls wouldn't be interested in this kind of stuff." Hitomi giggled as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Well, this tends to happen when you live in the wilderness for so long." Randolph arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You've lived in the wilderness?" Hitomi mentally kicked herself for letting that bit of information slip out of her mouth. Well they know that, so might as well keep at the wilderness part.  
  
"Just for eight years, but I always visited some villages or towns." She quickly answered. Randolph stilled had that questioning look but she ignored it. "Anyway, being just another average person is just to boring, it's best to be unique, well that's my opinion anyway." That other man chuckled at Hitomi's opinion. She looked at him. He had a jagged short red hair accompanied by yellow hawk like eyes. He walked up to her and kneeled so he'd be her level.  
  
"What an interesting child, never have I heard such opinions. My name is Jason." Hitomi just smiled.  
  
"I'm Farore. Well at least that's the temporary name that he gave me." She said as she glanced at Randolph. Jason stood up and placed his hand on his chin.  
  
"Farore sounds like a nice name for you but it just doesn't really suit you for the unique self that you are." Jason said in a matter-of-factually manner.  
  
"Maybe her real name suits her better but she won't tell me what it is." Randolph said sounding a little hurt at the end. This is only made Hitomi giggle. Randolph looked at her in a serious way. "Farore you really shouldn't have come to this town at such a time." Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we're going into battle in a few minutes, that's why there weren't a lot of people out yesterday when you came. They're in their houses protecting themselves and they don't know where else to go." Jason answered. Hitomi then took a serious look.  
  
"Then I'll help you." She declared.  
  
"That's not going to happen." Randolph ordered.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'll high tail it outta here when you guys need help, and besides I gotta repay you and Kara for the meal." Hitomi said taking a lecturing stand. Randolph and Jason looked at each other then smiled at Hitomi.  
  
"Okay you can come." Jason replied.  
  
"But you'll get out of there when things get tough okay, I don't want you to die because of your stubbornness." Randolph ordered. Hitomi beamed at them.  
  
"Great let's go!" The child ran ahead of them to get outside but then was struck in the back of the head with the hilt of Randolph's sword.  
  
"I'm sorry Farore but like I said I don't want you to die because of your stubbornness." Randolph apologized. He lifted Hitomi's unconscious body and handed her to Jason. "Take her to the old fort in the forest." He ordered. Jason nodded and took the child's body away from him.  
  
When Jason arrived at the old fort he quickly made a make shift bed and laid Hitomi's body there. When that was done he quickly sped off back to aid his friend.  
  
  
  
Hitomi didn't wake up till it was dusk. She had a huge headache. She looked around and wondered where she was or where her new friends were. Then she remembered the battle. She jumped off from the make shift bed and raced to the town hoping it wasn't too late. But when she got there it was beyond too late. Blood covered the ground while ripped off limbs and dead bodies were sprinkled around it. She tried her best to keep herself from regurgitating. The houses were left in ashes and she even saw bodies of children, each of them were silent. She then heard a sound to see a child barely alive. It was a little girl; the child's lower body was squished under piles of debris. She was reaching out for her doll that was only an inch away from her fingers but she couldn't get it. Hitomi ran over to her and tried to lift the wreckage from the child, but with no avail. Hitomi then looked at the child who was still reaching for her doll. Hitomi picked the doll up and placed in the girl's hand. The child looked up at her and smiled before her body went limp and a blank stare came across the child's brown eyes. It was true that Hitomi saw her home go down in flames and heard the screams of her people but this was the first time she saw someone die.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done." a weak voice spoke. Hitomi quickly spun around to only she Randolph. Half of his face was covered in blood, his shirt was torn apart and his arms and chest covered in wounds. His blood was soaking his pants and boots. Hitomi nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of him.  
  
"Randolph, what happened?" It was a somewhat stupid question but she had to know. Randolph looked at her with solemn eyes.  
  
"There were too many of them and they were too strong. They spared no one, not even the children, you would have been killed if we..." Before he could even try to finish his legs gave away and he fell. Hitomi raced to him and tried to support the fallen giant as much as she could. " …didn't take you away from the town." he finally finished.  
  
"Randolph, I wouldn't have mind dying protecting this town considering I don't have much to live for." She told him. Randolph gave a chuckle but ended up choking for air. Hitomi was about to scold him but he spoke before her.  
  
"Listen and listen well, children have many things to live for no matter how down life can get on ya. Cause you guys are the future."  
  
"Not unless you homeland was engulfed in flames and your brother hates you."  
  
"So that's who you are."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Green eyes are rather rare child, the there's only a few families around the world of whom I'd think would have green eyes. And the only place that I've heard of that's been set on fire was Aklon and only the royal family had green eyes, so I know you're the Princess Hitomi." Hitomi looked off to the side.  
  
"Yes I'm Princess Hitomi, but my brother hates me."  
  
"Don't worry about it he probably is just angry about what happen, older siblings tends to bottle things up inside and won't let anybody in on it. You were probably just the closest thing there to take his anger out on when it peaked, I'm sure he doesn't hate you." He looked at the sky and it looked like he was going to say more, but he didn't because he died. Hitomi eased his lifeless body down to ground. Another had died before her eyes but this time it was in her arms. What had these people done to deserve such fate? Soon her emotions overwhelmed her and Hitomi fell onto the blood soaked ground and cried. She cried for the children who never got to see the next sunrise, she cried the old tears from Aklon she cried for her brother's anger. She cried until she couldn't spare another tear. She stood up to find the sun rising, and remembered Randolph's words. Her brother, didn't hate her, he just needed to let out his feelings like she did right now. But what he said still stuck to her, she still felt guilt hang over her about the fire of Aklon. Then a determined look came over her face, and with her hands and pieces of the wreckage that were still of some use she gave every single soul a proper burial.  
  
  
  
  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
  
  
Hitomi lifted her tired face and looked at the sky through the dark green leaves. 'Will it be my turn to die?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Yes I know I don't sound like I did when I said I wasn't so enthusiastic about writing this story but I semi-sick so I feel like shit. I'll try to continue soon. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	20. A New Friend

Hi people, I'm back with another chapter! Anyway let's do the reviews for the last chapter. AIW: Thank you for reviewing, you know I think there hasn't been one chapter you haven't reviewed, thank you so much even though my chapters may seem weird sometimes you still reviewed *hugs aiw* well anyway who reviewed next. FITZ20: Thank you for reviewing, and yeah I thought the chapter needed something of Hitomi in there since not much of her has been there since I temporarily cut her off. MAI-SAMA666: Thank you for reviewing as well and that picture of that mix of both Dilandau and Celena was damn good. DRAGON SUN: Thank you so much for reviewing, and please hurry with the next chapters of your fanfic 'Rebel King'. Artamis Goddess of the Hunt: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're still reading this. Okay on with that chapter! Da-da da daaaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne… … … well what were you expecting me to say?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
A New Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau kept his ears wide open and concentrated on the sounds that came from the forest, sure enough he heard some men following them. Mamoru had rode up to Anders to discuss some things. Van had one thing on his mind and that was to kill those bastards and get that freaking plant back to Hitomi. They rode silently, trying not to talk about anything. Dilandau was starting to get irritated. 'Just how long do they plan to stay like this! Why can't we just attack them now! God damn it!' He had been training for years to fight and he didn't want to waste it all on sitting on their rumps. He rode up to Anders and gave him a look that made his message clear. Anders looked at the boy. He saw what he wanted, but they had to be patient so he gave Dilandau a glare that obviously send him the message that to stay strap to his sit and be still. Dilandau curled up his lip slightly but then continued riding along. He really wanted to do something besides just riding but he saw that look Anders gave him and he didn't bother to do anything to anger him, after all as he was taught he was told to 'Beware of the fury of a patient man.' And Anders looked like a very patient man. Mamoru saw Dilandau's action but thought nothing of it. The boy was eager, so what. Some maybe even most boys are like that. Van was so engrossed on being silent that he didn't notice what happened. Dilandau slowly slowed down until he reached his original position in the group.  
  
The men that were following them was only a small group made up of three males. There were other men but all of them were back at the camping grounds. Right now the three males were concentrating on keeping quiet and following their prey. One male was the youngest of the group he had dark hawk like eyes and lighting yellow hair framing his tanned face he was only 5 foot 9 inches. He wore dark brown breeches and a raggedy dirty green shirt; he wasn't much of a talker. The other male was taller then the blonde by 2 inches. He had brown hair mixed with a darker color and a light color of brown. His eyes were a misty grey while his skin was a dark bronze color; he was engulfed in an old and large brown cloak. Even though his cloak covered his form it was obvious that he was a bit bulky for his size. The last one accompanying the group was a rather thin man. He had black stringy hair that slightly touched his shoulders along with icy snake like eyes that went so well with his somewhat gaunt like face. He was rather pale as well and he was dressed in an old shirt and breeches with a black vest to add to his dark personality. All of them were probably better before a mysterious changing point in life put them on this path to walk on. Whatever it was, they were now loyal to Lord Alko and wouldn't fail him. As the trio watched and followed the group carefully each of them were readying their weapons for their attack. The blonde really didn't have to do much with his weapon considering it was a staff with a blade attached to the end of it. The cloak wearing man made sure that the blade of his ax was in top condition while the snake made a small slit on his thumb with his saber making sure it was nice and sharp. Once the group stopped and was asleep they would attack. It was true that, that wasn't much of a plan and it was rather… sneaky but it wasn't like they got any other ideas.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiya was in her room, just staring at the walls. Her room wasn't much, especially if you're a servant. Her walls were scuffed and different shades of black, brown and grey. The floor was made out of cement and was cold to the touch; her bed was only a mattress on the floor with a large raggedy and old piece of cloth for a blanket. She always had to use some old clothes of hers as a pillow. There was only one window in the room and it was barred. There were some things in her room to help make it less inhospitable. She had a small chest in one of the far corners of the room with various beads and strings in it. It was a hobby of hers, beadwork. Often she would hang up necklaces with complex designs on her wall bringing some life into the room, and some how giving her some hope. It was a good thing that no one would come into this room because they would have surely told the master and he would have been enraged. He never saw why there was need to for such pathetic things when the world never needed them. But Kiya thought they could symbolize things within people's life I mean it did in hers. She learned how to do beadwork from her grandmother. When she was a master at it she taught it to her own sister. Kiya looked through her window; she wondered how her sister was right now. As well as her brother, and her mother. 'Please let them be safe.' She had given up her freedom just to save their lives; she didn't want that to be in vain. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a bracelet. The bracelet was mainly made out of purple beads while yellow and blue beads accompanied them and pink birds and silver stars dangled from it. She had made one similar to this and gave it to her sister so that she would remember her bye. She looked at the old object and smiled at it.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back to our Favorite Guys, lol)  
  
  
  
  
  
Dusk was getting closer and no one had attacked anyone. Dilandau was in the worst mood ever. Van was a bit edgy while the elders of the group stayed calm and patient. Anders suddenly stopped and got off his horse. This brought everyone's attention to him. Six pairs of eyes watched him as he walked around. Anders looked at the group his was leading and said. "We'll camp here." Dilandau glared at him. Just how long was he waiting? Until they were 60? Dilandau jumped off his horse and walked up to Anders and was about to yell at him when Anders threw him a bag. "Hey Dilandau, why do you go and start the fire." Dilandau curled his upper lip again and spoke through his teeth.  
  
"How do you expect me to make a fire with out any firewood."  
  
"Oh, they're in the bag, what, did you think I threw it at you for no reason?" Anders quickly said. Dilandau cursed at him under his breath while he went and started the fire. At least that would calm him. Van went and tied all the horses to a large tree. He still had problems, he finally admitted to himself that he loved Hitomi but he didn't know if she felt the same way. And it was not like he could go and confess and ask how she felt about him. For three reasons, one he was far away from her, two she was in a unconscious like state and three he didn't think he had the guts to do it. He sighed at his misfortunes. He looked at Dilandau who was now sitting by the fire and knew what was wrong; come on it was so obvious. Mamoru was also sitting by the fire and Anders well… he was in the trees tops doing god knows what. Just as Van went to join the two by the fire Anders jump down and scared everyone. Of course none of them were willingly to admit it. Anders just walked over to the fire and pulled out a loaf of bread a bag he had set down earlier. He tore off a piece and gave some to everyone.  
  
The trio that was following them watched them from afar, they had ate earlier on so they didn't need to worry about food till later. The blonde looked at the cloaked man and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at the blonde with a questioning look; he quickly mouthed out the word 'What?' The blonde leaned towards his ear and whispered an idea. The cloaked man nodded and whispered to the snake. "Hey, Rif." The snake, Rif, faced the two with a sour look.  
  
"What the hell is it Orin!" He whispered through his teeth. Orin just looked at him and quietly answered.  
  
"Lin thought about getting them when they enter the town instead of when they sleep."  
  
"Now why the hell would he think that." Rif said as he looked at Lin accusingly. Lin didn't look at him. Instead he just continued looking at their prey. Orin answered Rif.  
  
"He thinks that they might know we're here so it's best that we go on ahead to the town we think they might go to and attack them there. If they really noticed we're here they'll know will attack them now or later, but if we disappear for a while they won't know if we'll attack them or not." Rif didn't like the fact that someone was going against the plan that he originally created but he had to admit that they seemed a bit more aware. He glanced at their victims before he gave the signal to move out. He never was angry with someone going against him unless it was for good reasons. They quickly but quietly ran through he forest and to the small town that was only 30 miles from here. (A/n: Well that's gonna take some time now ain't it.)  
  
Anders heard some very minute sounds of retreat. 'Did they just leave?' He strained his ears and closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the sounds of other human beings in the forest. He didn't hear anything. They left, but why? The looked at everyone and said. "I think they left." Dilandau immediately stood up.  
  
"They what!"  
  
"I said I think the people following us left and you don't have to yell we're only a foot apart from each other ya know." Anders said calmly. Dilandau balled his fists. He waited for nothing. (A/n: Run! Run for your lives! Hell is about to break lose!) Dilandau let out a wild animal like growl and yelled.  
  
"You're telling me that I've been doing absolutely nothing that has anything to do with exterminating the pests that were following us and listening to your crap about being still and we'll attack them in good time, but now their gone!?" Anders didn't move, he just continued eating some bread. Dilandau was getting even more irritated. He reached for his sword but as he touched the hilt he felt the blunt side of a sword being pressed to his neck. He looked up to find that it was Anders who wielded the sword. Anders had angled his sword so that the blunt side was only touching him but that with a slight turn it would leave a scar on the boy's neck. Anders looked at the Dilandau and said.  
  
"Don't you draw your blade against your own groupmate, especially one that you don't know that well." He sheathed his sword walked back to his seat. Dilandau was still standing, his hand still on the hilt of the sword. Slowly he put his hand down and sat down in his seat as well. Anders had just stopped him from attacking him… so quickly. Was there something that he wasn't telling them? Van and Mamoru just watched the scene, no one was talking they were just sitting down doing absolutely nothing. Van then turned to Mamoru and whispered.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Well you are right now aren't you." Mamoru whispered sarcastically.  
  
"Well yeah but I was wondering if I could talk about Hitomi with you." Mamoru looked at him.  
  
"Yeah sure why not." He then stood up and gestured for Van to do the same. When Van was on his feet Mamoru started walking to the side of the camping area away from the other two while Van followed. When Mamoru felt like they walked a good distance he turned around and faced Van. "So why do you want to talk about my sister all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well, because I…"  
  
"You what?" Van looked at Mamoru, he never thought about what he was going to say he only thought about talking about Hitomi to Mamoru. "Do you like her?" Well that broke his train of thoughts.  
  
"Well, yeah I mean she is a good friend, Mamoru." Van quickly replied. Mamoru had an odd look on his face; it was a mix of mischief and overprotectiveness. (An: I think I just made that word up.)  
  
"So you like her only as a friend? Funny, from what I saw of you it seemed a bit more of then that, and who knows how you act when she's actually awake." Mamoru replied with a sudden smirk playing on his features. Van could feel the heat on his cheeks now.  
  
"Well, I… it's just that um… … … Damn it why can't I speak right!"  
  
"Maybe cause you love her, but I could be wrong. I mean you have your eyes on someone else right." Van let his head lower down.  
  
"No, I don't have eyes for someone else."  
  
"So are you telling me you love my sister?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Okay, let me ask in a different way. Are you or are you not in love with Hitomi Kanzaki?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes? Yes what? You love her or not." Van was starting to get a little irritated right now. Mamoru probably already knew the answer and he was annoying him. Van took in a deep breath.  
  
"Yes… I love her." He said calmly. He didn't look at Mamoru to see his expression; he just stared at his feet. Then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He already knew who it was but he looked up anyway. He saw Mamoru smiling at him.  
  
"Well then you should tell her when we get back now shouldn't you."  
  
"Yeah I figured that out but I don't think I can actually do it."  
  
"Why not, you love her right, so there should be no problem."  
  
"Yeah, yeah but I'm not exactly sure how to say or if I got the courage to say it at all." Van said as he glanced side ways to see if the other two were listening in. Luckily no one was, well besides the one whom he was talking to. Mamoru looked at Van, how was he going to help him on this? He never really had a problem on this considering well he used actions and not words that much.  
  
'Well that idea couldn't hurt.' Mamoru quickly thought. "Van why don't you try using your actions and not your words."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well haven't you heard of the saying 'Actions speak louder than words.'"  
  
"Well of course I've heard of it but how am I going to show her that I love her without telling her… … Oh… wait, are you crazy? If I do that she'll probably slap me!"  
  
"Well what other action would you use."  
  
"Something that can't get me charged with harassment."  
  
"Look if you get in trouble with Hitomi about that you can just tell her that I told you to do it." Mamoru nearly shouted. Van looked at him for a little bit before confirming his answer.  
  
"Fine, but I'll choose when to do it okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
(Dawn)  
  
  
  
The group was up and ready to go on their journey for that plant that seems so far away, (A/n: maybe it doesn't like them, lol) Dilandau still hadn't gotten over what Anders did so he wasn't so thrilled. Van was still thinking about that talk with Mamoru while trying to keep his mind in the real world, while the elders of the group were just their calm expressionless selves. Anders looked at everyone to make sure everything was set before he gave the signal to go. No on missed and soon everyone was galloping away on their horses towards wherever Anders would lead them.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(At Asturia)  
  
  
  
Merle was walking towards Hitomi's room with a bowl of water in her hands. Millerna had sent her to get some for Hitomi. When she was right in front of the door she balanced the bowl in one arm while opening the door with the other. She entered the room and set the bowl on the stand near Millerna. Millerna turned to her and thanked her before dipping a small cloth into it and placing it on Hitomi's head. Merle looked around the room. The only ones that were here right now were Yukari and Amano. Allen and his crew had left to tell some other countries about this new enemy that has arisen. Elise was out in the courtyard training with her sword, she said that she needed to train before she becomes useless, but Merle knew she just needed to get away from the room for awhile. After all her good friend looked like she was already dead so she really couldn't blame her. She looked at Hitomi's form; she really looked like she was dead. Her skin was so pale, her lips were tinted blue the only thing that helped them believe she wasn't dead was the fact that her body still had some heat. Every now and then a drop of blood would fall either from the corner of her mouth or from her eye like if she was crying. Merle then looked at Amano and Yukari, who were asleep in each other's arms. 'I wonder where Kado is?' The cat wondered. Just then the door swung open and Kado came in with a huge tray full of foods and drinks. The tray seemed to be very heavy for the young lad since his face was scrunched up in concentration. He carefully placed the tray on the table at the corner. Merle smiled at him. 'Silly boy, he didn't have to bring that up for all of us.' She walked up to him and took his hand dragging him to a seat. "I think it would best if you rest for awhile." Kado would have said something if he hadn't wasted so much energy carrying the tray all the way over here, so he simply nodded at her. He was a bit slow in seating down so Merle just pushed him down which caused him to yelp. "Sorry but you were slow." Merle simply replied after he gave her a questioning look. Kado gave a very childish face, which she couldn't help but giggle to.  
  
"If you two are just going to play around then I suggest you leave." An irritated Millerna barked. Merle looked at her.  
  
"Well I'm sorry about being loud but don't take your anger on me." She quickly retorted. Millerna just sighed.  
  
"Sorry Merle but with everything happening and all I can't seem to be anything but angry."  
  
"Millerna, I know that going to war isn't something to be happy about but that doesn't mean you should be angry." Kado replied  
  
"I know Kado but that isn't the real reason I'm angry."  
  
"Then what is it?" the cats asked in unison.  
  
"I just found out that there had been attacks on small villages in some countries five years ago. Nobody knows who attacked them but reports show that most of the people were either captured or killed, from the looks of it, it seems the ones who did this are the same ones who sent that assassin to kill Hitomi. My father had known about it but never did anything to help. And not that many people know about it since it was only some small villages." Millerna said in a weary voice.  
  
"I guess they were doing a lot of planing then." A new voice said. Everyone looked at the door to find Elise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Merle asked.  
  
"Well think about it, if the ones who attacked the villages are the some ones who did this to Hitomi then they were obviously planing to attack for a long time, I'm guessing they want what every bad guy wants, to take over the world." Elise quickly answered.  
  
"I understand that but why was it so important that they kill Hitomi?" Kado asked. Elise knew the answer to that but wasn't sure if they should know.  
  
"I have no idea Kado, I just hope Mamoru and the rest hurry with that plant cause I have a feeling there's gonna be trouble on the way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Back to the Heroes)  
  
  
  
Night was drawing near and they had only traveled 25 miles or so. Anders looked ahead to see if there was any town near by, and there was. He turned to the group and said. "Let's rest at that town." Everybody was a bit tired with sitting in their saddle so they eagerly agreed. Anders quickly squeezed the sides of the horse so it could speed up it's pace. It wasn't long before they reached the town. All of them entered an inn and got a room with four beds, not exactly luxurious but it was adequate. Half of them were so tired that they didn't even bother to change when they went to bed.  
  
  
  
(Morning)  
  
  
  
The group was awake but not ready to go. After everyone had finished eating breakfast Mamoru had asked if they could stay here to rest a bit before they take their leave. Anders, after some thought, agreed, after all they've been gone only 3 or 4 days and they had two weeks and a few days left, some time off the saddle would help. The group walked around the town a little bit when they came upon a group of children playing in the field. They stopped for a bit before they continued walking but then a red ball came rolling their way. A child came to retrieve it but when he did he got a good look at the group. "Hey cool, you guys are warriors right."  
  
"Uh…" none of them were exactly sure if they should answer that question. Just then all the children came running their way. All of them were moving around them asking a million questions like, 'Where did you get that sword.' 'Who taught you how to fight.' 'Can I touch your sword?' All of them answered them differently but when it came to the last question it was a plain simple 'no'. But that didn't really matter to the swarm of children. All of them were so active it was so crazy. Dilandau then noticed a girl who was sitting down far away from the group of children. She looked around the age of ten or so. She had long blonde hair and silver eyes and she was quite pale. She was holding a rag doll with black yarn hair and a pink dress that came with a purple apron. She was wearing a long-sleeved dress that reached her ankles. He walked up to her.  
  
"Why aren't you with the rest of the children." The girl looked up at him. Her face was etched sadness and loneliness.  
  
"Because I'm not suppose to be here in the first place."  
  
"Well then where are you suppose to be?"  
  
"At the hospital."  
  
"So why aren't you there?"  
  
"Because I wanted to play with the other children but they won't let me cause they know I'm sick and they don't think I can play." She answered sadly.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the hospital?"  
  
"Not really but I need to." Dilandau looked back at the other guys, they seemed pretty occupied.  
  
"How about I walk back to the hospital." The girl smiled a weak smile at him.  
  
"I would like that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I finally updated! I can't believe it took me this long well, have to get started on the next one. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	21. Friendship is Forever

Hiya guys! Okay people let's do the reviews from the last chapters. AIW: Hey thank you for reviewing I try my best to improve each chapter as best as I can. SILVER SEA STAR: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it, I try my best. REDFLYE: Thanks for reviewing and your story was good so you really don't need to thank me for reading it. SKITTLES: Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry I'm typing as fast as I can just don't release the elves! FITZ20: Thank you for the review once again, I just hope you like this chapter as much as the other one. Okay people it's time for the chapter! You ready? *Hears nothing but the sound of crickets chirping* Fine be like that! *Starts crying*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Friendship is Forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau was still walking with the young blonde girl. He glanced at her. She was like him. She didn't have any friends, but she probably understood friendship better then him. "So what's your name?" Dilandau inquired. The girl looked at him with her shiny orbs and said.  
  
"My name is Katherine, Sir."  
  
"Katherine. That's a nice name it kind of reminds me of something I read in a book once. And please don't call me 'Sir' my name is Dilandau." Katherine smiled at him.  
  
"Okay Dilandau." But then her smile faded when she had to stop for coughing. At first, it was a mild but then it turned into an aggressive fit of coughs. When she finally stopped, she was on her knees and she had dropped her doll. She looked to the side to find Dilandau kneeled next to her with a hand on her back. "Hey you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but I think we better hurry back to the hospital." She said weakly. She picked up her doll and tried to stand up only to end up back on the floor. Dilandau then offered her a hand. Hey, he wasn't about to leave her there, besides she did say she was sick. With one arm wrapped around the doll, her she placed her hand in the 18-year-old's. He lifted her onto his back and continued their way back to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(The other three guys, no not the bad guys)  
  
  
  
Van, Mamoru and Anders had finally got the children to continue their game of catching and throwing the ball. Mamoru looked around. "Hey where's Dilandau?"  
  
"I think I saw him talking to a girl." Van answered. Mamoru looked at him.  
  
"Why would he do that." He inquired.  
  
"Because the girl is like him in a way." Both Van and Mamoru looked at Anders.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Van asked. Anders looked at him, the ocean- eyed warrior had an expressionless face and had his arms folded in front of his chest.  
  
"The child didn't have any friends and in case you haven't notice neither does Dilandau." He answered.  
  
"So just because a person is alone Dilandau just walks over and talk to her?" Mamoru asked in a sarcastic and yet annoyed tone. Anders just smirked.  
  
"Actually Mamoru I think it's better known as curiosity."  
  
"Well whatever it is, he better hurry up so we can get a move on." Mamoru muttered under his breath. They still had to get that antidote for his sister.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Okay now back to the other two)  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau could see the hospital now; it wasn't that far away. So far both the Katherine and him had been silent, Dilandau figured might be cause they didn't have anything to talk about or because she was asleep. Then suddenly Katherine spoke. "Dilandau?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you think the world would be better without any emotions?"  
  
"Why did you ask that."  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"To be honest Katherine, I think we wouldn't have a reason to live if we didn't have any emotions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we would just be some hollow shells, not caring or anything."  
  
"But… there might actually be peace."  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to live in a world like that if I have to give my feelings and emotions."  
  
"So you would rather live in this world full of hate instead of a place of peace just because of your feelings?" Katherine asked a bit sad.  
  
"Katherine, you're forgetting that this world isn't only full of hate, it's also full of love." Katherine didn't say anything after that, she just stayed quiet. Dilandau mentally smacked himself, he sounded just a bit corny there but he didn't have time to think about the subject anymore because he was now in front of the hospital. He slowly knocked on the door. A dark haired woman dressed in a pale blue dress and a white apron and hat came out.  
  
"Hello sir, how may I help you? Katherine! But I thought you were in bed." Katherine looked over Dilandau's shoulder and quickly said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Sarah, but I wanted some fresh air so I went out but then I got weak and mister Dilandau came and helped me."  
  
"Katherine, you know better, if you wanted some fresh air you should have asked one of the nurses to accompany you." Ms. Sarah gently chastise."  
  
"I know… and I am sorry."  
  
"Well what's done is done, can't be undone." Ms. Sarah said to herself. She then ushered both Katherine and Dilandau in. Katherine was still on Dilandau's back because she was still too weak to walk and Ms. Sarah had to carry some things. Ms. Sarah then directed Dilandau to Katherine's room. When he finally got there he placed Katherine on her bed and was about to leave when he heard her say.  
  
"There's more hate then love you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we were talking earlier you said that this world was also full of love and not only hate, well I say there's more hate then love." Dilandau then pulled a seat over, sat down, he felt a conversation coming on, and he was hoping not cause he's afraid about letting a few corny lines slip.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" He asked. Katherine took a lecturing position and said.  
  
"Because it's true, think about it there's stealing, people kill other people, people destroying homes and villages, people doing injustice, and I can go on!"  
  
"It's true there's that but there's also people healing the wounded, people trying to stop thieving, people fixing villages and rebuilding homes, people trying to undo what has been unjust." Katherine looked to the side.  
  
"But still…"  
  
"But still nothing, you may think that living in a world without emotions might be fine but unless you try it you really don't know."  
  
"Well at least I wouldn't have to see my family be taken away from me if I lived in a world like that!" Katherine screeched, it only took a spilt second for her to realize what she said, but it was too late.  
  
"Your family taken away from you? Is that what this is all about?" Katherine didn't even bother to look at him. However, he continued to talk. "People are dying every day, that doesn't give anyone the right to take people's feelings away."  
  
"They were killed, and I've been sick for years now, and I don't have one lousy friend, do you honestly expect me to think happy thoughts?" Katherine replied solemnly.  
  
"But what about the nurses here?"  
  
"Do you honestly expect them to spend time with me when they have other patients." Then she just started to laugh. It kind of confused Dilandau since he didn't think it was that much of a mood for laughing.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?" Katherine didn't answer cause she was trying to stop her laughter but seemingly couldn't. Then out of the blue, when she had already stopped laughing she started coughing a rough and very death scaring fits of cough. She placed her hands over her mouth as it continued and her eyes were shut tight in pain. When she finally stopped she slowly opened her eyes but she didn't remove her hands from her mouth, she looked to her side find that Dilandau had left his chair and came right beside her. "That's twice, you sure you're okay?" Katherine gave a mute nod with her hands still on her mouth. "Then why are your hands still covering her mouth when you're not coughing?"  
  
"No reason." She said lightly through her fingers.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I pull your hands from your face would you." He said as he reached out for her hands, but Katherine turned away. Dilandau didn't give up though he continued his attempts while Katherine continue avoiding it. But Dilandau eventually got his hands on hers, but the next problem was prying them open. It didn't take long because 1. She is only ten years old, 2. She's been sick for some years and 3. Come one this is easy, he's been training for so many years remember! But Dilandau probably wasn't prepared for what he saw next. What he saw was blood in the palm of her hands and some on her lips. "What…Just what are you sick with?" Katherine grabbed a cloth from the side table on her left and wiped both her hands and mouth.  
  
"You shouldn't be asking me that, but then again you won't be able to ask anyone else since they have no idea." She replied sadly. "But then again I guess it's my own fault for causing myself so much coughing this time, laughing ain't the same as it used to be."  
  
"Why were you laughing anyway." Dilandau asked as he straightened up. Katherine looked at him and said with a small smile.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? The reason I was laughing was because I realized how dramatic I was acting, I never thought I would act like that before. I mean sure I'll think about dramatic things like that especially when it comes to my past and stuff but to actually act dramatic well that's a huge surprise to me." Dilandau gave her a weird look.  
  
"You know what Katherine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You the strangest kid I've ever met." Katherine gave a light giggle.  
  
"That's me in a nut shell." She said and tapped her head with her knuckles. Dilandau smiled at her. Then there was a knock on the door and Ms. Sarah came in.  
  
"Katherine it's time for you to go to bed." She looked at Dilandau and said. "I hope you had a nice visit here but I'm afraid you have to leave." Dilandau nodded and starting walking towards the door but then Katherine's voice stopped him.  
  
"Um, could you come back tomorrow, Dilandau?" Dilandau gave her a grin.  
  
"Of course… after all what are friends for?" With that he left.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau returned to the inn to find the other guys waiting for him. "Waiting long?" Mamoru looked at him and said.  
  
"Kind of, so had fun?"  
  
"Not really I mean walking in silence wasn't so great and ending up carrying a girl on my back wasn't my idea of a fun time but it was okay, she's a friend after all." He said easily. Mamoru gave him a weird look.  
  
"So you finally made a friend?" Van inquired. Dilandau looked at him.  
  
"What makes you think I didn't have any friends before I met her, Fanel?"  
  
"Because you don't seem like you have any by being you and no offense disappearing like that wasn't like you, but then again I probably wouldn't know since I don't know you that well." Van quickly replied. Dilandau smirked.  
  
"Well even though I don't know you well either I know when you've been acting like you're someone else."  
  
"Oh yeah when?"  
  
"That's easy when you're around that green-eyed princess." Dilandau didn't to see the look at Van's face but if he did he wouldn't be able to stop laughing even if he wanted to. Anders stood up and said.  
  
"Well if everyone has enough fun with this conversation then it's about time we turn in, we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."  
  
"How far are we from the plant?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Not far, we should be able to get and bring it back within time but there might be trouble on the way so I'm not making any promises." Anders said over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(The Bad Guys)  
  
  
  
The trio of warriors were just in the forest near the town. Orin was sitting next to Lin while Rif tried to think up a plan. They had already found out just where their target was located but it was how they were going to kill them or in the very least stop them from getting the antidote. Rif was just leaning back on his chair when he said. "Why don't we just kill two birds with one stone?" Both Orin and Lin looked at him. "We could destroy this village and kill those warriors at the same time, that would defiantly please Lord Alko." Lin looked at Orin who was thinking about the given plan. Both warriors agreed. "Good we'll attack tomorrow 3 hours after midday."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Somewhere within Hitomi's mind)  
  
  
  
  
  
The garden where Hitomi once was, was now gone. She was walking in what looked like an endless field of clouds. The only other color she could see was the blue sky that hung above. She didn't know what kind of ground she was walking on but it was soft. 'Where am I' was the first question to ring in her mind. She didn't know just how long she's been walking but it really didn't matter much to her. Then a glow of light appeared. The light fascinated Hitomi but then it became too bright to endure, she had to shield her eyes. When she felt that intensity of the light had diminished she opened her eyes. "Mother!" There standing in front of her was her dark haired, green-eyed mother.  
  
"Well it's good to see you too."  
  
"But… you're dead… this is my mind, just how did you…"  
  
"Hitomi, calm down. Yes I know I'm dead, I mean I should of known by now since it's been 13 years." Hitomi suddenly felt embarrassed now. "Hitomi, there's something I must tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ever since my death I have been putting a barrier in your mind."  
  
"What! How's that even possible?"  
  
"It's possible my dear but I have no time to talk about that at the moment right now I need to tell you why I put it up."  
  
"Okay then, why did you put it up."  
  
"So you wouldn't have to be troubled by your visions."  
  
"You have to be kidding me, then what were all those dreams about seeing my younger self all the time?"  
  
"That was done by your subconscious not your visions, but besides that I decided to break the barrier."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my darling I can't protect you forever, your visions may be frightening and sometimes hard to watch but they will make you stronger. And it seems you will need them through this battle." She walked towards her daughter and embraced her. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Hitomi smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Same here."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Back to the town)  
  
  
  
Dawn had once again come to this peaceful town. The four warriors had already awaken and are wolfing down their breakfast. When they were down there was a mountain of dirty dishes that needed to be done. (A/N: Sheesh I think we got a group of Goku's.) Anyway, the group went out to do what ever they pleased since this was their last day here. Mamoru and Van went to go practice sparring in the fields, Anders just disappeared but said he would meet up with them later and Dilandau went to keep a promise.  
  
  
  
(Katherine's Room)  
  
  
  
  
  
Katherine was doing something with some items when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Katherine but you have a visitor." Came Ms. Sarah's voice through the door.  
  
"That's okay Ms. Sarah please send him in." Katherine replied as she hid her items. The door opened and the albino walked in. "Good to see you Dilandau." Katherine said with a smile.  
  
"Good to see you too." Dilandau replied. He noticed a string sticking out of a drawer. "What's that?" He asked as pointed towards it. Katherine looked at what he was pointing to and rushed over there to tuck it in the drawer.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." She quickly replied. But Dilandau wasn't convinced.  
  
"If that's true then there wouldn't be any need to hide this nothing. Katherine you know you can tell me I won't laugh." Katherine hung her head down a little then turned around and opened her drawer to pull out the item. She handed it to Dilandau. Dilandau looked at the item. It was a bracelet. It was mainly in red beads that were accompanied by black and purple beads, and there were some silver stars hanging from it. "You made this?" Katherine gave him a mute nod. "It's pretty good who is it for?" Katherine looked up at him and said.  
  
"Well I made it for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of like a friendship bracelet but I didn't know if you would like it since you're a warrior and warriors don't wear bracelets unless they're female." Dilandau looked at the item in his hand then at Katherine.  
  
"You're right Katherine male warriors don't wear bracelets but." He pulled out a leather string out from his pant pocket and slipped the bracelet on and tied the string around his neck. "I'll keep it." Katherine's face broke into a huge smile. Then she hugged him.  
  
"I'm so glad you like it." Dilandau smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"I should probably give you something as well."  
  
"No you don't have to."  
  
"Hey it's only fair." He searched in his pocket to see if there was something that he could give her. Then he found a crystal; it was a rather small crystal but a crystal none the less. He handed it to her and she eagerly accepted it.  
  
"Thanks, it's really pretty."  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it." He said while trying not to smile too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(Van and Mamoru)  
  
  
  
  
  
Both of them were working real hard just to over power each other. Van hit Mamoru with a downslash, which was easily blocked, a fake sideslash to the right then a diagonal upslash, which caught Mamoru off guard. Mamoru then flipped over Van and brought a strong downslash toward him but it was blocked well barely anyway. Both of them continued with either offense or defense it didn't matter to them cause they would switch strategies quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(The Bad Guys Again)  
  
  
  
  
  
The trio was in their hide out while they watched and waited for the right time to begin their attack. Lin the usual calm one was pacing the floor. Orin was just sitting down and Rif was mentally going over the plan even though there wasn't much to it, they just go in there and kill everything, it probably wasn't very creative but hey what did you expect.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Back at Katherine's Room)  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where did you learn how to do beadwork anyway?" Dilandau inquired as he looked at his bracelet.  
  
"My sister taught me."  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yeah, remember when I said that my whole family was killed well that's not entirely corrected."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well you see a long time ago I was 6 at the time and I was still sick even then. My sister had taught how to do some beadwork because she thought it would cheer me up, it did. But then our village was attacked and my family and me got separated from my sister while we were running away from the warriors that were attacking us. It was a horrible sight to see our village being destroyed and some of our friends being killed. Some how my sister found us but the warriors were coming really fast so we had to hide under the wreckage. The warriors almost past us but I accidentally jammed my foot in some of the wreckage and I attracted their attention but then my sister jumped out and ran off distracting the warriors long enough for the rest of us to escape, I never saw her again." She explained. Dilandau looked at her and said.  
  
"I'm sorry that had happened to you." But she just waved it off.  
  
"Don't worry about something that you didn't do Dilly."  
  
"Dilly?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to call you that but it just slipped."  
  
"It's okay but don't use that name a lot okay?"  
  
"Sure no problem." She said with a smile. Dilandau looked at her.  
  
"Katherine, what was your sister's name?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because maybe she's alive and I can find her for you."  
  
"You think you can actually do that?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"Great! My sister's name is Kiya remember it well."  
  
"I will but I better get going right now, you see we're leaving tomorrow and I…"  
  
"You're gonna leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah you see we're kind of on this mission to get this antidote because a princess got shot with some poison dart and it can mean big trouble if we don't get the antidote to her soon." Dilandau quickly explained. Katherine nodded but seemed sad about the whole thing. "Hey don't worry I'm still your friend besides how can I forget you when you've given my a great gift." Katherine brightened at his words.  
  
"I hope you come back soon."  
  
"Of course I will." With that he left the girl alone.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(The fields)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau walked out into the field. He found Van and Mamoru resting. He walked up to them. "Had a tough work out, already?" This caught both of their attentions. "Well talk about a surprise I thought you would have lasted longer than this but apparently I was dead wrong now wasn't I."  
  
"Are you saying that we're weak Dilandau?" Van inquired dangerously. Dilandau gave him an evil smirk.  
  
"Well aren't we smart, Fanel." Before Van could say anything to that there was a high-pitched scream that filled the air followed by other screams. They didn't need to be told to know what was going on. All of them rushed back to the town. When they got there all they were able to see were people running away from whatever the threat was like a bat out of hell, bodies from those who had been killed, buildings half destroyed the other half on fire, and three men riding on horses causing all the chaos. Van, Mamoru and Dilandau all instantly drew their sword. One of the men, that was riding on the horse, had blonde hair and dark eyes, the other one had hair that was a mix of various colors of brown he was a very big man and the last one had black stringy hair and a pale gaunt face. The blonde looked at them and signaled the others to look at what he found. The others looked at them as well and they were studying them for some reason. Then the man with the black hair spoke.  
  
"Where is Anders Silversson?"  
  
"Right here." A voice said before someone came out of nowhere and tackled him off the horse. The black haired man got to his feet and pulled out his saber. The mysterious man pulled off the cloak from his head to reveal that he was truly Anders and he wasn't too happy about these guys being here. Anders only drew one of his swords.  
  
"Anders are you sure you're only going to need one sword?" Mamoru called out. Anders looked at him and calmly replied.  
  
"To beat the crap out of this guy, you betcha." Mamoru nodded and looked at the other two.  
  
"I guess that means we get to play with these two then." He muttered under his breath. Mamoru got in his fighting stance while Van and Dilandau followed. Mamoru got close to his partners and whispered. "Dilandau you take on the blonde while me and Van take on the big one." Van looked at him.  
  
"Is two against one fair?" Mamoru looked at their opponent.  
  
"In this case Van, it's very fair." Dilandau quickly moved towards his opponent while Van and Mamoru moved towards theirs. By now the blonde and his friend were already off their horses. The blonde drew out his bladed staff as Orin drew out his double-bladed battle-ax.  
  
Dilandau slowly got in his fighter's stance as his opponent did. They began circling each other trying to figure out who would strike first. Then the blonde attacked Dilandau with a downslash, which was blocked using the blunt side of his sword. Both of them were in a lock, their weapons pressing against each other. Then Dilandau used his strength and pushed the blonde off. Dilandau then attacked the blonde with a diagonal upslash, which was blocked but then the block turned into a sideslash. Dilandau then bend his knees slightly making it look like he was getting in his stance again but instead he flipped over the blonde and attacked his back side. The blonde hadn't expected that and for that he got a wound in the back of his ribs. Dilandau was actually enjoying the fight. The battle continued on until Dilandau had spring of energy and ran the blonde through. At first it shocked Dilandau about what he did. Blonde eyes were wide. Then something caught the blonde's eye, Dilandau's leather string that held the bracelet. "That's… Katherine's… beadwork." He said trying to avoid coughing the blood that he felt climbing up his throat. Dilandau clicked on to what he said.  
  
"You know Katherine."  
  
"Long time… ago."  
  
"Do you know Katherine's sister Kiya?"  
  
"Yeah, she's alive and is an unwilling servant of…" He couldn't finished his sentence because he died. Dilandau eased him on the floor and slowly pulled out his sword from him. He grabbed a cloth and slowly wiped the blood from his sword then he sheathed it. He looked up to find that Anders had long defeated his opponent and Van and Mamoru were just finishing off their guy. Dilandau looked at his sword, his sword that once had the blood of a man on it. He might have been able to wipe off the blood from the man but he couldn't just wipe off his soul, can he? Let's face it he actually killed someone.  
  
"This might take a while for me to get over." He muttered under his breath. He then looked around to find how many people those three had killed. So many innocent lives and yet the man he killed didn't even seem like a killer in the least. He then noticed a girl among the dead bodies, not just any girl it was Katherine. Katherine. Did the blonde kill her? Even though he said he knew her. Dilandau walked over to her, and checked her. She still had a pulse but it was fading. Just then she began to stir. She looked up at him. She gave him a weak smile and he returned it. "You okay?"  
  
"Had better days."  
  
"Was it the blonde guy who hurt you?"  
  
"No the blonde guy could of, but he didn't, I think I knew him, but anyway it was the guy with the black hair who attacked me."  
  
"I'm guessing that you can't go back to the hospital now, huh?" He knew she was going to die, he wanted to do something about it but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Yeah pretty much, by the way you'll still going to find Kiya right."  
  
"Yeah, I said I would didn't I." He nearly whispered, he actually could feel tears coming.  
  
"Hey Dilly."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"I like the crystal very much, I'm glad you gave it to me." She said with her last breath.  
  
"Katherine…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
How many pages is this thing? *Starts counting* Whoa ten pages, not bad. Okay people I have no idea how many more chapters there'll be but hopefully the Epilogue will be number 30. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	22. Trouble with an Iron Fist

A/N: Hi people I know it has been a long time since I've written but it isn't my fault! You see I was out since July 28th through August 7th and I wasn't allowed to bring my writing stuff with me. When I got back I wasn't exactly in a writing mood and then when I did write I just fixed and continued on my other fanfic 'Memories Long Forgotten' but there was one slight problem. When I was done with that chapter I couldn't get it online because being that I'm one out of 6 kids and we have three computers and only one of them can have the Internet hooked up to them. And my brother switched the Internet connection from the computer I usually use to the one in his room and that bum wouldn't let me use it so I had to ask my mom to take me to her work so I could use the Internet. But then out of no where my cousin called me up and practically forced me into spending the night with her and a couple of friends and her computer is busted! So then I had to wait a few more days before I could go to my mom's work. And then I finally got my chapter up in that story but then it hit me. I had forgotten about my other fanfics so here I am now... aw just accept my apology and read the damn chapter. (Ps, thanks to those who reviewed ^_~)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
Trouble with An Iron Fist.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Fanelia)  
  
  
  
  
Folken was in one of today's council meetings at the moment (A/N: You didn't think I just forgot about him did ya?) experiencing the worst punishment ever, listening to the advisors talk. Several subjects came up and even though Folken knew how important they were he just couldn't keep his head in the game, the way they talk, all work and no play, it was so boring! Then suddenly the subject about Van's marriage came up. And that pretty much woke Folken up. First he listened to them as they counted off all the available princesses and noblewomen who could possibly fit the position of Fanelia's queen. From the whole list Folken didn't hear the one name that he wanted to hear. When he was about to suggest it someone else spoke the woman's name before he could. "Why not the princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Aklon?" Folken looked at the man who spoke to find it was the same man that Hitomi had that huge verbal argument with. (A/n: hehe, shock, shock, surprise, surprise.) Folken could only stare wide openly, just like the rest of the advisors and council members, at him. Talk about the unexpected happening. Finally one of the advisors snapped back into reality and asked what everyone was thinking.   
"Could you please explain you reasons for choosing the princess Hitomi." The man just sighed and said.  
"Look I know what all of you are thinking. You guys think there's something wrong in my head for choosing her especially since we had that shouting match."   
"Well something like that."   
"Pretty much."   
"Yeah." Once the advisor heard the others agreeing with him he spoke again.   
"Well, that's one of the reason's I chose her." Now everyone was confused.   
"That's a pretty odd reason, would you care explain it a little bit better to everyone?" Folken asked.  
"Of course Lord Folken. Well first of all a queen shouldn't be someone who gives in on a verbal argument unless it's the only reasonable choice and on both of our accounts it wasn't anywhere near reasonable. Also if we had a queen who wouldn't get involved in a few argument people will think that our queen has nothing on her mind and will submit to anything." When he was done the room flooded with whispers and   
murmurs of agreement. Folken smiled and said.  
"Point taken, now why don't we continue this tomorrow so we can all let it sink in and think about the choices we have." Everyone quickly agreed and left the room. Folken returned to the library and said to himself. "Well that went better then I thought it would."   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(Dark Fortress of Evalen)  
  
  
  
  
  
Alko was in his room mulling over his situation. He had just found out three of his men that was with the group he had send to destroy those who think they can in any way save the princess, were dead. And those three were just three from a few of the best warriors there. His first thought was to send in more men too destroy them but then he thought what if they just get killed by them. He could have send in that army of ... no he couldn't they're in reserve for a different part of the plan. Suddenly he got it. All he had to do was destroy the antidote. But there was a slight problem he had not idea what the antidote was, besides Anders it was his assassin who had knew what it was and there was no way he could ask him about it now considering what that damn prince of Aklon had done to him. Looks like he'll just have to send in a spy. Hopefully he will be able to avoid the eyes of Anders.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(To the heroes in this story.)  
  
  
  
  
  
The guys at the moment were still in the same town there were in last night. Only 1/3 of the whole town had survived the attack. So everyone at the moment was helping out in giving every single corpse a proper burial. The last one they buried was Katherine. Dilandau stayed a little while at her grave. Van looked at him. He really felt sorry for him, he just met his first friend and she's dead. But Van knew that Dilandau didn't want any pity or sympathy especially from him. Suddenly Van felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mamoru. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's worried about him." He whispered.   
"Think he's gonna be okay?" Van inquired. Mamoru thought about it a little while and then said.   
"Were you okay when your parents died?" Van got the point right there. "But I just hope he doesn't keep all of his feelings locked up inside himself."   
"Something tells me that, that isn't a good thing."   
"Not one bit. I had a small problem with it before."   
"What happened?"   
"Something that I wished didn't." Van just nodded. He didn't exactly want to meddle in someone else's business at the moment. Van turned around and nearly bumped into Anders.   
"Sorry about that." Was all he muttered before he walked off. Anders watched Van as he walked off; something was definitely on his mind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Asturia)   
  
  
  
  
Elise was in the training court just cutting and slicing at the air around her. This seemed to be all that she has been doing lately. Not that many people could really explain why she rather be out here training than helping out in the room of her ill friend. But if Hitomi was conscious she would explain to all of them that Elise had some feelings to sort out. Either that or she was preparing for the upcoming battle but we'll go with Hitomi's suggestion. Elise's hair was tied up in a tight braid. Her honey brown eyes were filled with an unknown emotion and a force that kept pushing her in her training. She did a side slash and then did a round off to the right and then with all the speed in her legs she ran her imaginary opponent through. She then stopped right where she was. Her body was coated in sweat; her eyes had lost that unknown emotion and that force. It was replaced with an emotion that was mixed with anger, sorrow and hopelessness. She looked at her hand that held her sword and gripped it hard. She clenched her teeth and then raised her sword above her head and drove into the ground. Well she was angry about something now wasn't she? Her knees suddenly gave in. She was able to use her sword for support though. Suddenly a small whimper escaped her lips. Her eyes looked so watery. She shut them tight but she couldn't stop her own tears. 'I hate this! Why is this happening? I find the two most important people in my life and then what? One of them is dying and the other is off probably getting himself killed!' She sunk lower to the ground. 'Hitomi can't die! She just can't!' She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. 'Once I find the motherless egg sucking son of a bitch who made this all happen I swear that he will be dead buried and burning in hell when I'm through with him. No hell sounds too nice for someone like him.' (A/n: people do the whole world a favor and never mess with this chick.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Back to our heroes.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Van was leaning against a tree that was just outside of town. He was looking at the sky where the clouds were just floating by. He was thinking about something. 'I wonder what would have happened if we didn't come here. Dilandau probably would have never met Katherine but then again she might have not died this early in life. Those guys were sent to get us and instead we're still alive but 2/3 of this town isn't.'   
"Something on your mind?" Van looked behind him to find Anders.   
"Not really." He muttered as he looked back at the sky. Anders walked right next to him.   
"Why do I get the feeling that, that answer is the lamest thing you could come up with?" Van didn't answer that question. Anders just sighed and said. "Look Van what happens will happen okay. I mean we didn't know that they would attack us in this town."   
"Maybe but Dilandau's friend died because we didn't leave the moment we got here."   
"As true as that is, if we did leave Dilandau would still be confused about friendship. I realize that it's painful to know what happened here but does that mean we should stop right here and let another person die!" Van looked at him. "Yes Van I'm talking about Hitomi! Are you going to let her die?"   
"No... I won't let her die." Anders smiled and said.   
"Good later on we'll head out." Anders was about to walk away when Van called him.   
"Wait, don't you think you should have this kind of talk with Dilandau?"   
"He already did." Van looked past Anders to find Dilandau there. When both Anders and Van didn't say anything Dilandau just sighed and said. "Look you guys I'm fine, of course I'm not happy that Katherine died. But that doesn't I should let other people die just because we all just gave up on this war, besides I still got a promise to carry out." Anders just smirked and said.   
"Well then why are we standing around here for."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Where Allen is at right now)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen was in the crusade returning from meetings some other countries and telling them about the news of the new enemy. Of course it took practically four days for all of the monarchs/kings/leaders to come relatively close to believe all that they had said. Damn he had such a huge headache now. It was a good thing Celena had been spared of the whole thing. Allen had told her to stay where she was and try to help out in the castle. Of course there were some complaints she made but Allen had his way.   
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Dark Fortress of Evalen, yes again)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again Alko was in his chambers at his desk looking some documents, reports, maps and some military strategies when he heard someone quietly enter his chambers. He stood up and simply replied. "Of what information do you have for me this time."   
"All spies that you had sent to each country have reported that they all have found out that all the monarchs know about what you have done and what you plan to do Lord Alko."   
"I see." He turned around with a smirk plastered on his face. "Well then there's no point in leaving all the countries alone now is there. If we left them all with this knowledge all of them will try and destroy us but of course that isn't going to happen now is it." He looked at his agent and he immediately knew what he wanted.  
"I shall get them ready then milord."   
"Excellent." And with that the agent swiftly and silently left the room. Alko turned back to his desk, an evil smirk spread across his face. " Everything may not be going as planned but it will have to do for now, my these creatures are interesting." A bone chilling laughter then echoed out of the room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again forgive me for the huge delay, but lie I said it wasn't my fault and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter so hang on tight. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	23. Mission Completed Which One!

Disclaimer: Hello people once again please forgive me for not updating early I really have no excuse for this one well maybe just one, because of my classes taking a lot of energy out of me and the fact that my brother is still making it difficult for me to do my stuff. Nikki- You're so pathetic you know that, Sereneblaze.  
Sereneblaze- Not now Nikki, damn I'm so sore why the hell did you make me read all those Invader Zim fan fics?  
Nikki- 0_0 Are you insulting Invader Zim!  
Sereneblaze- No I'm not insulting it I'm just saying WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME READ THEM ALL AT ONCE!  
Nikki- o.0; Could you try not to yell so loud you said you were sore that's only gonna make it worse. *Hugs plush Zim doll. *  
Sereneblaze- So I've noticed *rubs shoulders*... Wait a second why the hell are you here! Aren't you suppose to be somewhere right now?  
Nikki- *Thinks* Not that I know of.  
Sereneblaze- But I thought you were suppose to be at that place where you do all that stuff and ummm....  
Nikki- Do you even know what you're talking about?  
Sereneblaze- I thought I was at one point... Damn I'm so out of it.  
Nikki- You got that right!  
Sereneblaze- 0_0 YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO AGREE WITH ME ON THAT! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!!!  
Nikki- *isn't listening to Sereneblaze because she's too busy with hugging her plush Zim doll* ^_^  
Sereneblaze- _ *Grabs plush Zim doll from Nikki*   
Nikki- BITCH! Give that back you evil person. 0_0 Great you're starting to rub off of on me! I'm saying things you usually say. Oh yeah, give me back Zim! *Grabs Trunks's sword and unsheathe it. *  
Sereneblaze- *Grabs brother's already unsheathed sword and holds it at the plush Zim doll's neck* Touch me with that blade and you can say bye-bye to ZIM!  
Nikki- *Puts the sheathe back on Trunks's sword and lays it down. *   
Sereneblaze- *Tosses sword to the side. *  
Nikki- *Grabs Trunks's sword and sweeps Sereneblaze's legs from under her* You never said anything about not hurting you with the sheathe.  
Sereneblaze- *gets up then whips out a huge fan and wacks Nikki on the head with it. * Stop stealing my lines!  
Nikki- Idiot, you're the one who's writing both the dialogue and the actions we're taking.   
Sereneblaze- *rubs head* Oh yeah forgot about that.  
Nikki- I'm not surprised, now give me back ZIM!   
Sereneblaze- *Gives back plush Zim doll*  
Nikki- *Checks plush Zim doll* What did you do, you're have to be trying to pull something you wouldn't just give it to me like that.  
Sereneblaze- Sorry but I'm too tired to play with you so I'll just start the story now.  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
Mission Completed. Which one!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Where the heroes of the story are.)  
  
  
  
  
Our little group was on their horses galloping like mad right now. Ever since they had left the village they have been riding non-stop. Anders had been silent ever since they left the village as well and when one of them would ask if there was something wrong; he would just shrug it off as 'just thinking about something'. Of course they didn't know if he was lying or not so they just left it alone. Mamoru really didn't think about the matter too much because he was very determined today to get the antidote and bring it back to Hitomi, he had lost track of how long they had been gone so he didn't know how much more time she had.   
  
  
  
  
(Asturia)  
  
  
Yukari was sitting in the Hitomi's room reading a book while at the same time keeping an eye on Hitomi. Amano, Merle, Kado and Celena were helping around in the castle; Elise was either resting in her room or training with her sword. Millerna was forced to rest by both Dryden and the advisors for they feared that she would get sick if she didn't or that in the very least that she wouldn't be able to perform her job correctly. Things seemed to be okay so far I mean, nothing bad happened but then again there wasn't anything to celebrate about. Yukari closed her book and looked at Hitomi. She hadn't moved at all. Yukari sighed and stood up. How she wished Hitomi was wake right now then maybe things would be better but of course she had to be hit with that stupid dart. Yukari was about to sit back down and continue her book when something weird happened. Hitomi's body was glowing a golden yellow color, at first Yukari thought that it was just her mind playing tricks on her but she soon realized that it wasn't that. And with that Yukari let out a blood-curling scream. It wasn't long 'til everyone came to see what was the matter. Everyone was shocked to see Hitomi like that, but apparently that wasn't all that was happening because Hitomi's body was starting to levitate. At first they thought that something possessed Hitomi's body but it seemed that it was something carrying her, because there was a silvery substance floating under her back and her legs, it seemed like a sparkling powder or something. Soon more of this mystical power began to gather and started to form a body. Everyone was either too shocked or scared to anything about it, so all they could do was stay there and watch. It wasn't long until the body was completely formed. The body was that of a man though no one was able to determine the age. The man had such pale skin but there was a golden tone that made it seem normal yet mystical at the same time. His hair was a platinum blonde that looked similar to Mamoru's but it was much longer then Mamoru's for it nearly brushed his feet which may have been one of the reasons why it was it a tight braid. Each one of his bangs were uneven and some of it covered pieces of his silvery eyes that looked like hawk eyes. He was dressed in white pants with a bit of cerulean blue material at the end of it. His shirt was also white and it was sleeveless but it was a bit large and long which might have been why there was a white belt with both silver and blue designs tied around his waist. There was another shirt under the large one this one seemed more fit for him and it had long sleeves that reached his wrists and yes of course it happen to be white as well. However on his large shirt there was some of the cerulean blue material sewn onto it with a white amulet on it. He stood there carrying Hitomi's glowing form. For probably the longest time in anyone's life they all just stood there in silence. But then the male spread these white wings that were tinted silvery blue color and said an in scary yet gentle voice.   
  
A dance that everyone knows,   
  
One will suffer the death of love.  
  
Never knowing where to go none of these warriors  
  
Can be tentative.   
  
Child born with one prove of heredity  
  
Will play tune of the dragon's soul.   
  
Having powers never known,  
  
Lives important to the world will be tested  
  
And the future of Gaea will stay forever untold.  
  
  
  
  
  
With those words the winged man began to fade away to wherever he came from. Leaving Hitomi's body to float gently back down onto her bed and the golden glow that was coming from her seemed to have just vanished. Everyone was silent but then they got some sense knocked back into them and began to check Hitomi's body to see if any damages had been made. (An: Nikki- You really wrote that thing that the winged dude said. - Sereneblaze- Yeah. - Nikki- BULLSHIT! - Serneblaze- I'm serious Nikki I wrote it. - Nikki- Right, right you just you keep telling yourself that. - Sereneblaze- Nikki! I'm telling you the truth, I wrote it! - Nikki- *isn't listening to Sereneblaze as she does another one of her drawings. * - Sereneblaze- #_ Nikki you know that since this is my fan fic I can kill you and your precious things off right now, right. - Nikki- 0_0 Sereneblaze best friend I knew it was you the whole time you know me I just love joking around with you, hehe. Were you going to kill Trunks off too if I kept on saying that you didn't write it? - Sereneblaze- *nods* - Nikki- *0_0 Um... anyway I believe it's time to continue the story right? - Serenblaze- Yeah I guess your right on that one. Sorry I took so long on this people.) Lucky no damages to Hitomi's body had been made. Everyone then were babbling about what the hell happened. The only ones who were quiet were Kado, Merle, Amano, Yukari, Millerna, Dryden, Celena and Elise. The people around them were starting to talk about silly superstitions like it's some curse, Aklon's prince and princess were meant to follow their parents fate and they will only bring destruction upon us and crap like that. Of course it annoyed them that they were so spooked by this I mean come on they had to think not blame it all on something without any prove. But the one who was really pissed off was none other then Elise. Let's face it both Hitomi and Mamoru are dear to her and to hear people talk about them like this well let's just say you wouldn't want to be in their shoes. Though Elise is a calm and gentle person she is not one to be taken lightly. Elise turned around and looked at every single person who was talking.  
"Shut up." They didn't hear her. "Shut up." They still didn't hear her. "You people why can't you just SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" Now she had their attention. The room was now swamped in silence. Everyone stared at Elise. "Who the hell do you think you are huh? Do you think that you're so superior that you can figure out anything without thinking or using common sense and just jump to some shameful conclusions? Do you honestly think that you allowed to mark a person cursed just because something unusual happens." Now everyone was shocked not many people had seen her talk since Hitomi was placed in this room they just thought it was because she was shy and was didn't really have much on her mind except training but now they had a piece of what she thought. The fierce fire that glowed in her eyes was unmistakable and none of the smart people were willing to battle with her on this one, of course not everyone in that room was smart. It wasn't long before Elise heard someone protest.   
"Of course you would defend them after all you are from that god forsaken country." Elise scanned the room for the person who had said that. When she spotted him she was about ready to run her sword through him when she heard Yukari say.  
"I don't blame her at all for protecting her friends and I will too. So that means if you say anything more about Hitomi and her older brother with this make believe curse you created I will make sure I'll punish you until you wish you were burning in hell. And since I'm from this country you can't pull that crap about just protecting them cause we're from the same country!" Now that silence the man words, after all if someone from his own country would defend against the words he said then he would feel so god damn stupid. Just then Allen came into the room. And the moment he came in his sister's arms and words engulfed him.   
"You're finally back. So how was it huh? You know I really wish I could have gone with you I was so bored over here. Oh by the way you wouldn't believe what just happened a few minutes ago." Celena had to stop right there to take a breath from all those questions she was saying in just one breath.   
"... Good to see you too, but if you'll excuse me for a bit there's something that I need to tell the queen and king." Allen said as he pried himself from Celena's arms. He walked up to Millerna and Dryden and gave them a mid bow before saying. "Forgive me for bothering you at a time like this but I have found something out that I think you should know." Millerna and Dryden looked at each other before leading Allen somewhere where no one would listen. Once they had entered the room they quickly shut the door.   
"Allen, I'm not so sure that we should have left everyone there like that you see something odd just happened and everyone is having an uneasy feeling." Millerna said.   
"I apologize for my intrusion but this information just can not wait." Allen replied.  
"And just what is this information about?" Dryden questioned. Allen looked at him and said.   
"It's about Lord Alko."   
"What about him?" Dryden asked.   
"It seems that after I had left the meeting with all the other countries leaders to tell them about Lord Alko, someone had found out about it and had given this information to Lord Alko because I had just found out that some of the countries had been attacked without mercy." Allen explained.  
"But that couldn't possibly mean that someone had told him about, maybe he was planning to attack already." Dryden stated.  
"I had thought that too but it seems not because that moment I had got out of the crusade I had found this stuck outside of the ship." He pulled out a letter and gave it to Dryden. He opened it up and read what was written.  
  
  
Dear servants of Asturia,  
  
  
You must be preparing to defend against my country of Evalen now that you've found out about my history and plans for Gaea. Well congratulations it seems some of you dirt bag dumb as hell people actually have some wits in you, though, I must say that it's a bit late but you should feel rather proud that I have taken the time to actually write this to you people. I must tell right now to enjoy your time alive as of right now because now that you known my information I can't exactly let you go free on this. You I had some plans for you all had you not known but since you do things just might get too complicated. Well anyway I truly hoped you've had the time of your life so far.  
  
  
  
Lord Alko of Evalen.  
  
  
As Dryden finished reading the last of the letter he had lost his grip on it and it slipped from his hand. Both Millerna and Allen watched as the letter to float down to the ground. Millerna walked up to Dryden.  
"Dryden are you okay?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Dryden's face was in both shock and anger.   
"He's going to attack every single country."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
(Where the heroes are.)  
  
  
  
The pace that the group was going had quickened up quite a lot. The reason was mainly because of Anders. He didn't say anything, he didn't give a signal he just sped up the pace and the other guys had to speed up they're pace in order to keep up with him. And it wasn't only the pace that had changed the weather was starting to get rather fierce. The winds were blowing so hard that it was taking all of their strengths just to stay on their horses, and even though it was still daylight the sky was being covered by dark clouds. Everyone could fell the tension in the air and that something big was coming up. Just then it started to pour but it seemed that no one was stopping and to be honest nobody knew why. Mamoru then tried to shout something over to Anders but his message was busted in millions and billions of pieces in the wind. Just what the hell was going on everything was practically going down hill. Especially now that the rain came cause the dirt road they were traveling by was now a mud road and they were starting to worry about what might happen if they were to continue in this weather. But it seemed that all of that didn't at all bother Anders, even though the road was becoming difficult to ride he was still continuing his pace. The only thought that was going through his mind was, 'I have to continue on, something is going to happen and it is not good. We have to hurry and save Hitomi, and maybe even the world of Gaea itself.' Anders took a quick glance behind him and noticed that the others were having a rather difficult time, but they had to continue the antidote was close by maybe two or three miles. However, they had to do it quickly Anders felt that they were being followed though he couldn't seem to find any prove to his suspicions but he always trust his instincts no matter what.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(Hitomi's Mind)  
  
  
  
Hitomi had felt something a minute ago, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew that she had to pay attention to it. Then she heard words that sounded like a prophecy of some sort. After the words were finished the feeling vanish like if it was never there. Once again she was alone. But then she heard a cry; she looked around through the foggy mist. She was starting to wonder if the cry was coming from her younger self again. However, when she found who was the one who was crying it wasn't her younger self, in fact it wasn't even someone who was related to her. It was a small girl with very light blonde hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in a white gown and had rather pale skin. Hitomi walked up to her. "Hey what's wrong?" The little girl looked up with her shiny orbs.   
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to get here it's just that I've died and I want to leave a message to my sister but I have no idea how, I'm sorry I didn't mean to enter your mind like this please forgive me." The little girl said. Hitomi kneeled down to her level and simply replied.   
"Please don't worry about it, the dead can't exactly rest in peace if they have unfinished business so please don't worry about it at all." The little girl looked up at her and smiled. Hitomi smiled back at her and them asked, " So why don't you tell me your story?" the girl nodded and started her story beginning with.   
"Well first of all my name is Katherine..."   
  
  
  
(Back to our heroes)  
  
  
  
  
The weather right now was getting worse and worse by the minute, but they didn't stop well more like Anders didn't stop. Everyone could barely see what was ahead of them mostly because the rain was coming down so hard that it felt like needles, lucky they had brought some thick cloaks with hoods so it helped some but it wasn't that big of a some that made them feel slap happy. However, ever since Anders had sped up the pace they have been questioning themselves if they could actually handle this, I mean if they could survive the weather they're experiencing right now through this mission then whoopee good for them but this can't be the only challenge coming towards them right now? I mean if this weather is all they can take then they might as well surrender to Lord Alko right here right now. Their determination started to grow helping them to bare the weather. Then all of a sudden both the rain and the wind were starting to die down. Now this really shocked everyone, but it seemed like a sign like if the gods were telling them that they had passed this test or something. However, they still didn't stop even if it was for a small moment to celebrate for some unexplained reason they still couldn't stop. Anders then proved to them that he was still alive by shouting over his shoulder. "Now wasn't that a refreshing shower." A small grin broadening his face. Dilandau, Van and Mamoru either were mumbling curses, smiling or shaking their heads. Anders then continued on but now the tension in the air wasn't as great. However, it wasn't long until Anders stopped and the rest followed. Mamoru looked at him and asked.  
"Anders, why did you stop?" Anders pointed to the trees all around them. Somehow they were different then the ones they were passing by a few seconds ago. The bark on them were tinted a very odd color as well as the leaves and there were vines stringing from branches to branches and they were so thick that at first glance they thought they were ropes. Then there were these weird fruits growing off of them. The shape of the fruit was a mix between a vase and an apple and then the color of it was even weirder because there were these had different shades of blue with these swirls of this really unique purple that look just beautiful and there were these spats of both red and magenta on it.   
"Mamoru, the antidote is in our hands." Anders said. But before any of them could move to even get near the trees there was a voice.   
"So this is the antidote to the Dark Mind potion well, I must say that you done me a huge favor by leading me here now I can destroy it!" Then fires erupted everywhere. Tongues of burning heat licked at the trees scorching them. All of them watched as everything became a jungle of flames. Van was pissed off now! This fucking bastard just destroyed the one thing that could save Hitomi. Then Van noticed a movement close by him. Without thinking he pulled out his sword and thrusted it into a tree. However, the tree wasn't all he punctured, he had also pinned the spy who had enlightened the flames by the hand. The spy was about to pull out the sword and make his escape however he didn't expect a hand to come flying towards his neck. This hand happened to belong to Mamoru. Then another sword came flying towards came flying towards the spy and only missed him by a hair and of course the sword belonged to Dilandau.  
"You really know how to make people very, very angry don't you." Dilandau said in an unpleasant tone. Anders then jumped into the fire.   
"Anders what the hell are you doing!" Mamoru yelled while keeping his grip on the spy. No answer.  
"Anders?" Van questioned. Dilandau looked up and asked.   
"Do you think he's gonna...?" Before he could even finish his question Anders emerged right out of the flames with a handful of the burnt fruits. He walked up to the spy and said.  
"I'm going to have to thank you, you see the fruit is useless to the one who has been inflicted with the Dark Mind potion unless it's been burnt." The spy's eyes bulged out in both shock and shame. "You should have waited too find out how to make the potion before you try to destroy it, and now since we can't exactly keep you alive I'm afraid the time for you to die is now." Anders said as he pulled out one of his swords and ran it through the spy's stomach. "Though I must say that you are a worthy spy, you were even able to evade my eyes." And those were the last words the spy heard. Anders pulled out his sword and said. "Hurry up we got to get back to the castle, something big is about to happen and it's defiantly not something good."   
  
  
  
  
(Hitomi's Mind)  
  
  
  
"Oh I see, so that's how it is." Hitomi said after hearing Katherine's story. Hitomi stood up and said. "I think I may help you on that one."   
"Really?!" Katherine said in both shock and wonderment. Hitomi smiled and said.   
"It'll take a while but I believe I can do it." She then kneeled back down and gently grabbed Katherine's face and pulled close to her face as closed her eyes and concentrated on the mission at hand. Hitomi then tried to see the picture of Kiya in Katherine's mind, it was a while before she saw it but it was there then she opened her eyes and pressed her forehead to Katherine's and hope that she could communicate with her sister for one last time. After awhile Katherine's body started to fade away.   
"What's happening?" Katherine asked.   
"You're going to see Kiya, however you don't have much time so I suggest you hurry I'm afraid this is all I can do for you."   
"No, I'm glad for your help even though it may be for a short while I'm still glad that I'll see my sister, thank you... Hitomi."   
  
  
  
(Dark Castle of Evalen, Kiya's room)  
  
  
Usually Kiya would be enjoying her moment of peace in her room but that wasn't the topic today. Lately Kiya felt as if a part of her had been cut off from this world. This feeling inside of her was throwing her off of her usual chores, making her clumsy and making her say very odd and unnecessary things. Every single servant noticed that something was wrong with her. She could only thank god that Lord Alko hasn't called for her services or else he would have her punished. So she sat on her worn bed just thinking what could possibly be the matter. She placed her hand over her heart and felt it pulsing a sad rhythmic tune. Usually it would be pumping an illimitable beat that sang a tune of proof that she was alive and that there was hope that she'll get out of here alive, but alas it was replaced with the sad rhythmic tune she felt now. ' What could possibly be wrong with me, why do I fell this way. Just what happened.' She questioned herself. "Please someone, give a sign or a hint, I need to know." Minutes passed by and there was nothing but silence. Kiya scolded herself for thinking such childish thoughts. The answer to her problems wasn't just going to fall onto her lap. She sighed and got up and went to her stand where she had placed her bread and water the she was given each day. She poured herself some water in her chipped wooden cup and started to take a sip. Hopefully she would do something about whats troubling her before she could get into trouble. Suddenly the usual humid weather had changed to a burning cold one and Kiya's room was staring to fade in pitch black. At first Kiya thought that this was all in her head so she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. However, when she opened her eyes it was there. She couldn't feel the floor or the cup she was holding. Then out of nowhere the scenery changed to an open field. Kiya looked around and noticed a small little girl. The girl looked so familiar somehow, she had a lighter color of blonde hair then Kiya though she couldn't see her face or eye color because her back was turned towards Kiya. She was dressed in a white gown that patients from hospital use and she didn't have any shoes on, not only that but she was placed in the middle of the green open field. She was holding a doll while looking up at the sky which was at that moment was near sunset. The colors in the sky were so beautiful and majestic that Kiya couldn't believe that such a thing could exist. Just to see the colors of a soft yet dark pink, a golden yellow with a slight tint of orange and of course since some of the blue sky was still there you could see a purple color that had both blue and pink swirling around in it was breath taking. As Kiya took in the details of what she saw the girl suddenly turned around and looked at her. Kiya's heart nearly broke when she was able to take in a better view of her. The little girl's skin was a sickly pale color and her silver colored eyes seem to be screaming with pain and agony. Her arms were so small and thin as well as her form she wondered if she was eating enough. However, despite her appearance the little girl smiled at her. That little girl's smile changed her appearance so dramatically. Her eyes were shiny with both hope and love and her skin color was given a golden tone. Then the little girl said.  
"Kiya, please don't give up hope, I know that it might be hard where you are right now but please don't give up hope." Her voice sounded so familiar but Kiya just couldn't figure out who she was. She had to know so she asked.   
"Who are you?" Kiya whispered. The little girl was sadden a bit by this comment her happiness that was shining through like an endless light was starting to die down but then she just shook her head and said.  
"That doesn't matter, I really don't blame you if you can't remember who I am but just know that I love you and you're never alone." Though she was saying hopeful things she was on the verge of tears. Kiya felt awful about hurting the young one's feelings but she truly didn't know who she was there was nothing she could do about it.   
"I'm sorry, I wish that."   
"I said that it didn't matter, don't worry about it just know that I love you and to keep hope." The little girl said. The scene was starting to fade away, back into the darkness the was there before it began. Though despite that the little girl was able to give out these words. "Good-bye, I'll see you when it's time, sister."   
'Sister? Sister... Kath-erine, KATHERINE!' Too late both the field and Katherine were gone, and so was the darkness. Kiya was back in her room. She felt something wet on her feet when she looked down she noticed she had dropped her cup of water. For what seemed like an eternity she stayed there standing but then her legs gave in and she was on the floor crying her eyes out. Her sister was dead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Okay well that ends another chapter of Hidden Wings. Right now Nikki isn't here because, well honestly I don't know but who cares. *Nikki walks up behind Serenblaze very mad. * Nikki- Who doesn't care about who! -Sereneblaze- Um I was talking about a girl named... Mikki! - Nikki- Sure, any I just finished another chapter of my fanfic so would you mind reading it all. - Sereneblaze- Laters right now I have to thank some people right now.  
  
DragonSun: Thank you so much for reviewing and don't worry I'll see if I can read you new story, if my stupid brother will stop hogging the COMPUTER!  
  
Skittles: Thanks for reviewing, and thank you so much for the compliment it's so hard to be talented now a days *Nikki whacks Sereneblaze with the sheathe of Trunk's sword*, FINE! Thank you for reading and I really appreciate your review. Is that better Nikki!  
  
Aiw: Thanks once again for reviewing my chapter! Don't worry I'm already starting on the next chapter but I'm not so sure when I'm going to release it.  
  
Jennie: Thank you very much for reviewing! And thank you for the compliment; I try my best to make a story come together. *Covers head in fear that Nikki will whack her again. She hasn't been whacked. *   
  
Well thank you everyone! Well gotta blaze, bye. 


	24. It Has Begun

A/N: Sereneblaze: Hello people, yes I've finally updated on Hidden Wings, damn it's been nearly year since I started this fanfic, I better finish it soon! *Feels a tap on her shoulder* Oh yes and since last time I had brought one of my friends my other friend wanted me to bring her out here so here's Sozia.   
Sozia: *smiles*   
Sereneblaze: Anyway I think we should continue on with the story...   
Sozia: Wait a minute!   
Sereneblaze: What?   
Sozia- Sereneblaze, I've read your whole story...   
Sereneblaze: You read all my chapters of Hidden Wings?   
Sozia: Yes a waste of my life but...   
Sereneblaze: Don't you say that about my fanfic it may not be first class or anything but at least it's not crap and if you say anything to that I won't lend you Inuyasha!   
Sozia: Damn you, but anyway I noticed that in one of you're chapters you wrote in the author's note something about a lemon scene.   
Sereneblaze: *Laughs nervously* What are you talking about?   
Sozia: I'm talking about this *presses Sereneblaze's face to a printed copy of one of the chapters of Hidden Wing. *   
Sereneblaze: You actually printed it out?   
Sozia: Shut up, besides you must answer this question, when will you do the lemon scene and with what characters?   
Sereneblaze: *puts some FBI shades on* that information is classified.   
Sozia: What! *Tries to grab the shades from Sereneblaze*   
Sereneblaze: *Out runs Sozia* I'm sorry miss but if you're to continue this I'm afraid I would have to use appropriate force against you.   
Sozia: What force.   
Sereneblaze: *pulls out a bunch of plushy anime male star dolls and tosses them to the side of the room* The force of cute anime guys!   
Sozia: Tamahome, Inuyasha, Gohan, and Takuto! *Jumps to the dolls*   
Sereneblaze: *Takes off shades* Well while she's busy let's continue with the story!  
  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go through this? I don't own Escaflowne okay! Does anybody just not listen to people when they say stuff like this?  
  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
It Has Begun  
  
  
  
  
(Asturia)  
  
  
Everyone was in Hitomi's room now for some reason. Yukari was leaning against Amano's shoulder asleep, Merle was helping Millerna with Hitomi's condition while Kado was just curled up in a ball asleep. Elise was sitting on a chair at one of the corners of the room. Celena was pretty much occupied with helping Allen figure some things out for a battle strategy or something. Dryden of course was there to make sure his wife didn't work herself to death. Not much was going on since the whole Hitomi glowing freaking out thing occurred, well to some people's knowledge however to Millerna, Dryden and Allen's mind they knew that things were just beginning. Though they didn't mention any of the information they knew to the others yet because it seemed too soon especially after what happened but they knew they had to tell them before it's too late. Suddenly Yukari woke up. Amano looked at her and asked. "You okay?" She had only gone to sleep a few minutes ago and by the look of her face she didn't really enjoy it. Yukari looked at Amano with a drowsy and somewhat irritated face.   
"I dreamt that I got hit in the face with a kid's toy ball." Yukari mumbled. Amano gave her a confused look and said.  
"That's something weird to dream about. Who was the one who threw the ball?"   
"Don't know, all I knew was that she was a girl and she somehow knew me not only that but she saying things like 'Come on Yukari you wanted me to play with you so play' and 'Don't you know how to play this game'." She answered while rubbing her temples.   
"You couldn't remember who the girl was? That's not like you, you remember things that I don't even know." Amano said a little surprised. Yukari looked at him rather annoyed.   
"That's because you don't bother to remember things and besides you can never remember every single detail of dreams hell you'd be lucky if you remembered how it started." Yukari then looked at Hitomi. "Nothing weird happened while I was asleep right?"   
"Nope, not a thing." Amano answered. Yukari then looked at Elise, she wasn't moving one inch from where she was, and it was creepy. Then she noticed that Elise was holding her sword rather loosely and her bangs were creating a dark shadow over her eyes so it was like if they were covered. Yukari got up and walked towards her she stood two feet in front of her and noticed a faint snoring coming from her. Elise was asleep; Yukari started walking back and nearly tripped over the sleeping Kado. Damn when cats are tired they'll sleep anywhere. Yukari sat back down near Amano and said.   
"Looks like some people also needed some sleep too." Amano just nodded in agreement. Suddenly a small dispute broke out between Celena and Allen with the battle strategy.   
"Are you crazy! What do you think would happen if we sent those men there they'll obviously be killed." Celena yelled. Allen looked at her and said.  
"They won't get killed because from what I've gathered of the battles that Alko has fought this is how he usually fights." He said while pointing to some figures and point marks on the map that lay before them.   
"But what makes you think that he's going to continue fighting like that? What if he attacks differently these men right here." She pointed to some other figures on the map. "Will automatically lose their lives! Besides from the documents that I've seen that you've brought it said that Alko had some people working on some new weapon that could destroy millions, you have to take that into account." Celena said. Allen was silent for a moment it was obvious that he was still thinking about that letter not only that but Celena was right since Alko had found out what they knew about him what makes them think that he would continue fighting the way he has in the past battles. He looked at Celena and said.  
"You're going to grow grey hairs before I do if you're not careful."   
"What! Don't you be changing the subject on me, besides it wouldn't matter if I grew gray hairs or not." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. It was true; her hair was a platinum blonde color so it really didn't matter, the grey streaks would probably just blend in. "Besides that why did you just jump from battle strategies to my hair?"   
"Because you're starting to worry about things you shouldn't, you're a girl and my little sister, you really shouldn't be worried about battle plans." He said coolly. Celena raised an eyebrow then started to pull a chunk of Allen's hair. "Hey let go! Celena just what are you doing?" Celena pulled harder until Allen's chair was leaning pretty far back then she let go. And Allen fell onto the floor he looked up at Celena who happened to have a huge smirk on her face.  
"You know brother, I've always thought that you could make a lovely girl with that pretty hair of yours." She said before she started to burst into giggles. Allen got up and then pulled Celena into a headlock.  
"And you know sister you're such a tomboy, for all I know you probably fancy women over men." He said as he started to rub his fist against her skull (A/n: in other words he gave her a noogie). Celena broke out of his headlock then both of them started laughing. Everyone looked at them, both Kado and Elise had woke up because of all the noises the two were making. Celena and Allen noticed the eyes that were staring at them so they immediately stopped laughing and continued they're work. Elise rubbed her head and said.  
"The next time you two have a small quarrel please be quiet about it." Celena and Allen gave some mute nods and small embarrassed looks that they got out of hand like that. Elise's face had a very irritated look and her eyes had a strange melody in them that sang out danger however Elise smiled and started laughing. "You know you two remind me of when Hitomi and Mamoru would fight with each other only they wouldn't stop at things like that. They would throw each other in the lake or try to trick the other into it and sometimes they would start food fights and so much more stupid and sometimes dangerous things." Celena and Allen looked at Elise and then to each other and started thinking some mischievous plans. Elise noticed that look then added. "Of course they've matured to not fall to nor lower themselves to childish pranks like that anymore." Both Celena's and Allen's face fell. The room was coated in a very thick layer of silence. Allen then took a deep breath and said to Elise.  
"I'm sorry Miss Elise we were acting rather childishly, I hope you accept my apology." Celena nodded in agreement with her brother then turn to Elise.  
"It was my fault in the first place Elise I'm sorry." Elise looked at both of them and gave them a sigh that a grandmother would give when she was trying to teach the children a lesson about not eating snacks before dinner.   
"That's okay you two, I might be a little older than you are but that doesn't mean that I don't understand what it is to laugh a little but you might wanna think about the others around you." Elise said as she gave a small wave to the room indicating everyone in it. They really didn't look irritated much well except for Kado who had been rudely awaken from his sleep and Merle and Millerna who were trying to do they're job. Though it wasn't an irritation that was something you receive from the farmer next-door when you stole his vegetables it was more of a 'okay, okay as funny as that was we still have some work to do, we can laugh when there's peace.' irritation.   
"Yes Miss Elise we understand, it won't happen again, after all we are no longer children anymore and just like Mamoru and Hitomi we should stop trying to pull such childish things on each other." Allen said with an apologetic tone. Elise gave Allen a confused look and said.  
"Well Allen you know you don't have to call me Miss and are you implying that both Mamoru and Hitomi have stopped playing tricks on each other?" Now it was Allen's turn to look confused.   
"But you said..." Elise's childish look stopped him.  
"Now, now I said that they have matured enough to not fall or pull those childish pranks on each other, but I never said that they've stopped their tricks on each other. In other words they've gone a level higher." Elise tried to keep only her expression childish and leave her lips in a straight line however she failed when she thought about the things Mamoru and Hitomi would do to each other. A huge smile crack open on her face she just couldn't help it, she knew that it was true even though Mamoru and Hitomi hadn't seen each other for a long time it didn't mean that they weren't planning any pranks for each other. Celena looked at Elise and asked.  
"What do you mean by a level higher."   
"You'll see when they're reunited what they have up their sleeves." Elise simply replied. Celena pouted but didn't say anything to that. Merle looked at Kado who was still getting his bearings.  
"Have a nice nap?" He just looked at her with drowsy eyes and gave her a lazy smile before he fell back onto the floor asleep. Merle huffed under her breath then continued with her work.   
  
  
  
  
(Where our heroes are.)  
  
  
  
The group of our soon be great heroes were continuing their work, they have already gathered the fruits to cure Hitomi now the thing was getting it back to her. Van looked at now burnt fruit that hung over one side of his horse; the colors were now different from when they were just hanging off the trees. The colors were now light violet, pure white and icy blue. "Interesting fruits aren't they?" Anders said when he noticed that Van was staring at them.   
"I guess." Van mumbled. He turned his vision back to the road ahead of them. Mamoru looked at the fruits that were all hanging on one side of each of their horses. He looked at Anders then asked.  
"Anders do you need that much of that particular fruit just to cure one person?" Anders shook his head and said.  
"No it doesn't take that much to cure one person but I plan to bring the rest of the antidote with me just in case." Mamoru raised an eyebrow and asked.  
"Are you a pack rat?"   
"No, I just take whats necessary or just might be necessary with me, after all if I didn't I wouldn't of had that liquid that had delayed the death of your sister so we could get the cure for her." Andes answered. Well that made Mamoru feel rather stupid now didn't it.  
"I see." Mamoru mumbled as he felt embarrassment crawl on his back. Dilandau was just watching his companions as they were starting a chat and at some points in turned into a laughing stock for one and another.   
'How weird friendship is.' He thought to himself. Of course that thought made him unconsciously touched the only thing that Katherine gave him. However the moment he noticed what he was doing he immediately placed his hand back onto the horse's reigns. He didn't have time to be looking back at the past at the moment; right now he had to continue forth with what was at hand. He continued to ride on his horse in silence as he heard the others talk away. Though the conversation died when Anders realized something.   
"Mamoru, I had forgotten to ask, in the town you went and sent some messages to Asturia right? And not only that but since our stay in that town was longer then the others you actually got a message back before we left." Mamoru nodded and said.  
"Yeah, what about it?"   
"What did the message say?" Anders questioned. Mamoru grabbed a dirty piece of paper form his back pocket and looked at it.   
"Well, not much it's just Elise saying that Allen went to a meeting which of the leaders of the countries were to attend so that he could warn everyone of Alko." Mamoru said as he tucked the paper back into his pocket. Anders's eyes widen slightly then he urged his horse to quicken his pace. Everyone watched as Anders went up front then went the same pace as he was going. "Hey is something wrong Anders?" Mamoru yelled.   
"Not sure but I'm not going to chance it, we have to hurry up and get back to Asturia." Anders answered over the speed he was going.   
"Do you think something really bad is going to happen in Asturia?" Dilandau yelled to Anders. Anders gave a quick glance to Dilandau, which answered his question without fail. Something bad was going to happen. Van had also taken notice of that glance and immediately he urged his horse to hurry as Mamoru did, after all two important people's lives were on the line, their sister and the love of their life. (An: Okay I'm writing this note because my friend begged me too, the part about their sister and the love of their life is the whole thing that Mamoru's sister is Hitomi and the love of his life is Elise. Now Van's sister is Merle and the love of his life is Hitomi, I know you all are smart people and you didn't need this but some people like this chick over here *points to Sozia* do. *Sozia whacks her on the head* Jeez I'm just kidding!)   
  
  
  
  
(Evalen)  
  
  
  
  
Alko was waiting in his room like a lion waiting for its meal of the day. He had been waiting for hours for his spy to return from the mission he gave him only to find out that he had been caught by Anders and was lying on the forest floor with a sword wound through the stomach. Now he was waiting until his agent came back to tell him if 'it' was ready. With his hand he pinched the skin over the bridge of his nose and began to clench and unclench his other hand. Waiting was starting to become very irritating at the moment especially for how long he has been using his patience on this whole plan. Then he heard a soft knock on his door, judging by the sound it couldn't have been his agent so with a deep voice he bellowed. "Who is it!" At first he didn't hear anything and he was about to yell again thinking that whoever it was must have been deaf however a soft voice answered.  
"It's Kiya." Alko's expression didn't change he merely said.   
"You may enter." Kiya opened the wooden doors of Alko's room and entered supporting a tray with a note on it. She swiftly hurried over to where Alko was sitting and handed him the tray. Alko snatched the note from the tray and noticed that there was powder all over it, and from the feel of it, it seemed like flour. "Why is this note covered in powder?" He questioned Kiya. She looked at him and answered in what seemed like a forced voice.   
"Your agent had covered it in powder to make sure that I nor anyone else but you read the note, and if anyone who chance it everyone would know who it was." Alko raised an eyebrow.  
"I see." He muttered as he opened the note. He eyes scanned the contents of the message and a smile that expressed such satisfaction and joy spread across his face. He immediately grabbed a piece of paper and with quick yet eligible writing he wrote a response to it. He opened his drawer of his desk and grabbed a small red stick otherwise known as the wax that people would use to seal their letters. Folding the piece of paper in thirds he then grabbed the candle next to him and started to burn the wax allowing the drips of it fall on the appropriate place. He would have grabbed the metal tool that was used to be pressed on the wax to finish the seal and at the same time showing who was the one who had sent it. However, since this wasn't a letter to another country but important to everything he had work for he used his own thumb and pressed it against the wax. He handed the note to Kiya and said in a strict voice. "No one but my agent is allowed to read this, is that clear?" Kiya merely gave a mute nod and left his chambers. When she was gone Alko's face regained its look of pure bliss. Things were coming along very nicely and soon the most pleasurable attack will be unleashed upon the countries on which he will soon conquer.   
  
  
  
  
  
(Back to the heroes)  
  
  
  
  
The more time passed by the faster the group went. They keep pushing their horses on and on, of course they didn't want to hurt them but this was an emergency. The rage that had filled Dilandau's, Van's and Mamoru's eyes were so intense, after all they all had loved ones at Asturia and they were not about to let them die. The sounds and the surrounding all around them were nothing but the essence of time slowly seeping through their fingers and that kept them racing against it trying with all the might and strength within them to keep time on their side or in the very least beat what little time they had left.   
  
  
  
  
(Evalen)   
  
  
  
In the lower floors of the dark castle the agent of Alko was waiting for his master's reply. His patience was paid off when he heard Kiya entering from the long journey of going through the halls and corridors. The agent stood up when he saw Kiya with the note in her hand. Without waiting he grabbed the note from Kiya and broke the seal that was on it and quickly read what Lord Alko had said. A look that bordered the regions of amusement and loyalty came across his face when he was done reading the piece of paper. He crumpled it up then looked at Kiya and said. "You may return to your room there won't be any need for your services at the moment." Kiya just gave him a mute nod and hurried back to her room. The agent then walked across the room where a type of machine was. He punched in a few buttons and the once dim lit room became a room, which happen to have an entire wall blinking with tiny little lights of various colors. There was also a sound that was starting to vibrate from the wall and within a few seconds the wall was completely on the floor. Walking over the fake wall the agent was now in a room with what seemed like a massive type of laser beam canon of some sort with some many wires and cables going in and out of it. The agent smiled to himself. "It seemed that it was a wise choice after all to capture the sorcerers from both Zaibach and Basram." He muttered as he took noticed of all the people who were giving the weapon the finishing touches. He walked to the main engineer and relayed the orders from what Lord Alko had written in the note. The main engineer nodded then he gave the orders out and now everyone was busying with taking care of it. The main engineer looked at the agent and said.   
"It might take a few minutes or so but it prove worthy to Lord Alko's purposes, what country are we to attack first?" The agent looked at him and list off the countries the same way Lord Alko had.  
"Egzardia, Daedalus, Freid, Asturia then Fanelia, we'll attack the other countries later on." The engineer nodded then continued with his work, much had to be done.   
  
  
(Asturia)  
  
  
  
Everyone was still in Hitomi's room, though everyone was up including Kado. Hitomi had a fever again so Kado had to be awake because he was the one who was getting the bowls of water everytime they ran out. Hitomi's fever was very high even though she was unconscious it didn't mean that her body didn't respond to it. Her breathing was becoming faster and faster, her cheeks were burning red and sweat was practically pouring from her body. Merle and Millerna had to bathe her whole body in cold towels to keep her body temperature leveled. Of course they had to do it over her clothes because there were some males in the room and Elise had made it clear that Hitomi wouldn't really enjoy it if she found out that the guys saw her body while she was unconscious. Elise was fanning Hitomi's face with a piece of fabric but it wasn't helping much. Soon Kado had to start bring up bowls of ice instead of water.   
  
  
  
(Heroes)  
  
  
The group of our heroes was still continuing on their ride of hell to get to Asturia. Everything was going fine however their bodies and even their horses were starting to tell them that they were riding too hard and fast compared for what they were built for but despite that they weren't going to slow down. No, they wouldn't slow down having sore bottoms or bad backs were nothing compared to what they might lose if they don't hurry up.   
  
  
  
  
(Evalen, in the lower levels)  
  
  
The main engineer checked the status of the weapon, everything was fine and it was ready to be launch. The main engineer then shouted out. "Okay everyone our first target is Egzardia." Then the voices of the other engineers echoed the target as worked on the weapon to make aim for the right place.  
"Egzardia."  
"Egzardia."   
"Egzardia." The only sound anyone could hear was the sound of the gears clicking and turning along with the vibrations that was sent out into the air. The symphony of death was in the air.   
  
  
  
(Egzardia)  
  
  
Today was a rather fine day in Egzardia. The market was bustling about with people. A little girl was walking with her father. "Daddy can we have something to eat?" She chirped. Her father looked at her and said with a gentle voice.   
"It's almost supper time, besides it would hurt you're mother's feeling if we spoil ourselves before dinner." The little one just smiled at him and nodded. Then a small dispute broke out between a merchant and the customer about an item and its price. Women were awing at all the expensive jewelry and dresses, men were either looking at all the weapons that were being sold or they were stuck with carrying all the packages for the women. Yes it was a fine day for Egzardia, such a shame, however, that it wouldn't end as a fine day. The air seemed to thicken with heat; such heat that you could choke on it. Then out of nowhere a beam of light was hurdling towards Egzardia, fear struck at the people's heart at the sight of it. Screams were heard as the light came closer to the town, then there was silence. No sound came from anywhere, all was silent not even the bird's singing was heard.   
  
  
(Evalen)  
  
  
Roars of applause and cheers were immediately heard as they saw that their weapon was such a success. The main engineer smiled and announced. "In a few minutes will attack the next country but we must let the weapon cool down or else there will be a chance that it won't work as efficiently." Nods and murmurs of agreements were quickly given off as everyone went off to do their own duties.   
  
  
(The heroes)  
  
  
The whole group was still continuing their ride but it seems that even though they had some much energy to burn their horses didn't. At first it was really no big deal but then they kept on pushing their steeds faster and faster, harder and harder which as you can guess had worn them out sooner than they should have been. The horses were doing a slow gallop instead of the fast intense ones their masters would have preferred. However there was nothing they could do about it, they had worn out the poor animals. Anders immediately yelled for a halt, everyone followed despite the fact that they needed to get to Asturia as soon as humanly possible. Anders got off his horse as the rest did and led all the horses to the lake that happened to be near them. Van walked up to Anders and said. "We need to get to Asturia as soon as possible, how will we get there if we just stop here to lounge about?" He said with such a hasty tone. Anders didn't look at him as he explained.   
"This isn't to lounge about this is for the horses, they can't continue on like this they need to rest or else we have no hope at all to reach Asturia in time." Then Dilandau said.   
"It took us days to get to the point where we found the antidote for the princess how do you expect us to get back to Asturia in time to stop whatever it is that will or might destroy it?" Anders gave only a quick glance behind him before he said.  
"If we don't get these animals in good shape they'll drop dead on us, besides if worse comes to worse luck will be what gets us to Asturia." No one had any idea about what he was talking about but nobody was about to argue because they also needed a rest despite what some might be thinking. Of course they did feel rather guilty because if they didn't hurry up they just knew that innocent lives will be lost without one single chance to live.   
  
  
  
(Asturia)   
  
  
  
  
A messenger came bursting through the door where everyone was. Everyone's head then turned to the door that had flown open when the messenger came busting through it. The messenger was nothing but a young lad and judging by the look on his face he either saw a ghost or that something horrible had happened. He raced to both Millerna and Dryden and went on his knees in tears. "Your Majesties!" The boy cried with his face so low to the ground that his nose nearly brushed the floor. "Something terrible... happened... Egzardia!" The boy tried to carry his message through the tears and racks of sobs that was going through his body. Millerna kneeled herself to the boy and placed her on his shoulder. This action made the boy's head shoot up like a springboard, Millerna looked kindly at him and said in a soothing mother like tone.   
"Shhhh, calm down just breathe you'll kill yourself if you continue on doing that." The boy nodded his head and immediately calmed down. "Now what happened?" Millerna asked still using the same tone. Though the boy had calmed down tears poured like rivers down his cheeks the moment she mentioned the message.   
"Egzardia is in ruins!" He blurted. Sounds of shock and surprise immediately went through the room. A look of sorrow, shock and realization appeared on Dryden's face as he whispered.   
"It has begun."   
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
One again I apologize to everyone who bothers to read my story for the delay. I'm so sorry when I began this story it was so easy to do it. I mean I'd be updating in a few hours after I had already updated but then it became that I needed two days to finish a chapter then three, then five, then a week and the time kept on pulling up! When will I be able to finish! Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
Sereneblaze 


	25. Mind Travel?

A/n: Hello people! I apologize for the delay once again but it wasn't as long as last time was it? And if it was I'm SORRY! Anyway I didn't bring anyone today, not much point. They're okay people at some points but it's weird around in reality that not my real best friends. Acquaintance maybe but not really friends in my opinion. You might know how it feels if you tell people your okay when inside your dying. To tell your 'friends' that they can have this or that and that you don't mind what they think of you, in reality you're just doing it so people will be happy and they might make you feel happy, all in vain. You ignore the criticism that's thrown at you every single day and lower your head hoping no one will notice you. You don't feel like you have any friends because you can't discuss the pain that's inside. To wonder why you were born into this world, to keep secrets from people and lie about it. To never tell your family what you're really thinking, to wonder why you haven't gone and jump out of a window. You say that what people tell you doesn't matter but it does. To be just another jester in a world that no one realizes but you. DAMN IT!!!!!! Why do I always feel like this when I see a depressing anime or read one of those fanfics! Anyway enough about that. REVIEW TIME!!:   
  
SKITTLES: Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like the chapter you really know how to make a good long review don't you. Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
AIW: Thank you for reviewing as well! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes that machine is nothing but massive destruction for all of humanity but it fits into the divine plan of this fanfic, I think. Just hope that you'll like this chapter as much.   
  
YOUJIBARACUDA: Thank you for reviewing. My brother will be pleased that you like Anders considering he was the one who created him, I'm just borrowing him for a bit and if you want you can read up on Anders just go to the author, Vital-Sentence, my brother, and you're there! Though Vital-Sentence has been telling me that since the story hasn't been getting the reviews that he would like that he might trash that story and make a new story of Anders. Yeah, Dilly is a good guy here. I was wondering what he would be like as a good guy but I didn't want that old spark of his to fade out. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have anything funny or witty to say so just listen and believe me when I say that I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
  
Hidden Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Mind Travel?  
  
  
  
  
(Asturia)  
  
  
Everyone heard those words that slipped from Dryden's mouth and they immediately wanted an answer. Both Millerna and Allen looked at Dryden and agreed to tell everyone what they knew. Dryden got out the letter that Allen had shown him and read it out loud to everyone. From the moment that Dryden was reading the contents of the letter Millerna returned to tending Hitomi's fever and Allen went and continued to plan a few more possible battle strategies while everyone else looked at Dryden as if they were children and he was the storyteller. Their eyes looked like huge crystal ornaments as they listened to his words. When he was finished an involuntary shudder went through the entire room. What terrible fate must they go through, not only that but all the people of Egzardia. What other country must the same fate as them. Dryden called his generals and told them to get all the people to shelters and to send messages to all of the other kingdoms to warn them of this chaos.   
  
  
  
(Heroes)   
  
  
  
The horses were slowly getting their energy back. Everyone was getting edgy and they wished that the horse would hurry up with recharging them selves but they knew that they had to be patient. The feel of death had hung over them like a haze dripping with the dew of sorrow. That feeling was the only clue they had to figure out that something terrible had happened.   
  
  
  
  
(Evalen, the lower levels)  
  
  
  
The engineers checked the maintenance of the weapon once again and found it in perfect condition. Once the main engineer heard of this he then shouted. "It's time to attack Daedalus!" All the engineers immediately prepared the machine for their new target as they called it out.   
  
"Daedalus!"  
  
"Daedalus!"  
  
"Daedalus!" Another country to be destroyed. More innocent lives to be taken away by the hands of the demons.   
  
  
  
(Daedalus)  
  
  
  
News of Egzardia's destruction had hit Daedalus. Everyone was in sorrow. Though as much sorrow as they were in they were also in an ocean of fear. Who had attacked them? What was the weapon they used? Will they attack them? Their worrisome questions were answered when messengers from Asturia came riding through. The news that the evil Lord Alko of the country Evalen had created a massive machine meant for nothing but pure destruction overwhelmed them. The messengers quickly left in order to warn the other countries. The king of Daedalus then ordered the people to hurry and flee towards shelter. Everyone was already packing up and racing out in the streets some were actually able to get out before they all felt the particles in the air shift into what they would feel from a blaze of inferno. Then they saw the same white beam falling unto them just like those from Egzardia. Those who were already a good distance from Daedalus must have felt the impact behind them, while the ones who were unfortunate and didn't make it in time suffered the same fate as those of Egzardia.   
  
  
  
(Evalen, the lower levels)  
  
  
  
  
Once again the room was filled with joy at the destruction of another country. Their machine was a very worthy instrument for Lord Alko's purposes. Once again they waiting for the machine to cool down and checking the status to make sure that nothing had gone wrong during the destruction.   
  
  
  
  
  
(Evalen, the higher levels: Alko's chambers)  
  
  
  
  
Alko waited very patiently in his room waiting to hear the news that he wished to hear. Then his agent entered the room in his usual fashion, within the darkness. Alko of course acknowledge his presence. "So does the machine that you've been working on actually work?"   
  
"Quite well Lord Alko. It destroyed Egzardia, though there might be some that survived it however it doesn't matter as of now the same result is for Daedalus, though some people had scurried away before the blast hit. Within a small amount of time Fried will also become a victim of your fury milord." The two countries already destroyed were very pleasant news to Alko's ear; the fact the some escaped was not such a big problem to him.   
  
  
  
(Heroes)  
  
  
The horses had finally gained the energy that they had lost back and were ready to ride. The group wasted no time at all to seat themselves on the saddle and hurry up with their ride. Surprisingly, while they were taking their break they noticed that they were more than half way to getting to Asturia. Though they couldn't just stay there and celebrate, they had to hurry and make tracks. The intense gallop was already in full speed, and this time it didn't even seem that the horses were going to stop. Perhaps the lives that are held important towards their hearts will be saved.   
  
  
  
(Asturia)   
  
  
  
  
News of Daedalus destruction had already hit Asturia, which was making everyone more upset then they were. Hitomi's fever was getting worse by the minute; Millerna was starting to think that they wouldn't have enough ice to bring it down. But that wasn't the only worry that was on Millerna's mind. She was worried about her nephew, Chid. (A/n: Just so you know Chid isn't Allen's son here. He looks the same but just picture him with purple eyes, his mother's eyes, and a darker shade of blonde.)   
  
  
  
  
(Evalen, lower levels)  
  
  
  
  
The status of the machine was checked once again before they were able to confirm that the machine was ready. For some reason it seemed like the time span of waiting this time was rather short compared to the last time that they had to wait. They told the main engineer of the news and he simply told them. "The machine must be getting accustom of holding such power there's nothing to worry about. Now our next target is Freid!" The engineers shouted out the target's name as they set the course.  
  
"Freid!"   
  
"Freid!"   
  
"Freid!" Once again the machine sang the song of the death that it would soon bestow upon the innocent lives that will be so wrongfully taken away.   
  
  
(Freid)  
  
  
  
The young ruler of the land Duke Chid was boarding an airship. His caretakers insisted that he hurry and leave in order to preserve his life since they had promised his parents that they would make sure he lived a good long under their eyes until he was old enough to be married and have children and he was only eight. Chid enter the ship rather hesitantly, he was more worried about his people than his own safety. He glanced behind him, his people were already evacuating the city, but Freid was a large country he was worried that they wouldn't make it in time. His ship was nearly out of the ranges of his country when he saw the beam that had already taken away so many people's lives. He watched in horror as it hit his country, his home. The power of the blast was so strong that his ship was starting to get tossed within the winds. When the ship had reached a sudden halt Chid gathered his strength and looked out the window again. Fried was completely destroyed. The youth's eyes begin to water. "Why?" He whispered. "Why must so many people suffer?"   
  
  
(Evalen, lower levels)  
  
  
The sounds of pure bliss and joy erupted from the engineers once again at seeing another country destroyed by their machine. Though there were some sounds of utter disappoint when they found that the young ruler had survived, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. The celebration was cut short when they heard someone walking over the fake wall. Everyone thought that it was just the agent but to their shock it was Lord Alko. Silence engulfed the room in its blindness abyss. Alko walked towards the main engineer who was at the moment stifled in his fear. Alko eyed him then said. "I congratulate you for having such a machine do such fine work." The main engineer immediately bowed his head and said.   
  
"Thank you Lord Alko, but you should know that it was the sorcerers from Basram and Zaibach who did quite a lot of help in making the machine." The voice he used made it quite obvious that he was scared to death. Alko didn't say anything to that but he did say.   
  
"The next country you're going to attack is Asturia isn't it?" The main engineer immediately gave his Lord a swift nod. An eerie smile broke out on Alko's face that could send shivers down the spine of the bravest being. "Let's change some things instead. I rather we have something else destroy Asturia. Then at my command we'll use the weapon to destroy Fanelia." No one dared to disagree with Alko so they immediately nodded their heads. Though the main engineer had to ask.   
  
"Lord Alko, if you don't wish Asturia to be destroyed by our machine then by what do you wish it to be destroyed by?" Another one of Alko's smile sent another rack of shivers to take a course through their bodies.   
  
"I'm glad that you asked that. What I plan is that we send someone to go into the castle of Asturia to finish a mission that was left unsettled while you use that other machine you were working on. I believe that it does some damages just like this one only it's does things much more painfully slow doesn't it? Not only that but wasn't it the machine you lend those Guymelefs pilots to destroy Aklon."   
  
"Well yes Sir, but..." The main engineer said in a forced voice but he was cut off by Alko's look that was full with annoyance and said.   
  
"We'll be using it on Asturia." The tone and sound of his voice was something not to be reckoning with. The whole room then went to do the assignment that their master laid before them. Things were getting very interesting now, weren't they?   
  
  
  
(Hitomi's Mind)  
  
  
Katherine had long ago left the regions of Hitomi's mind. Hitomi was no longer lost in the foggy mist that surrounded her; she was back under the tree when she first became unconscious. Though things weren't as pleasant as they were before. The sky lost it's wondrous blue and turned a menacing evil red. The tree's lush green leaves seemed to have crumpled up into nothing leaving the tree looking dark and withered. The once soft grass was now nothing more than dried up weeds poking at her feet. Everything was getting so hot that Hitomi felt like fire was going to erupt within her. iHow long have I been here?/i Hitomi started wondering.   
  
  
  
(Heroes)  
  
  
The surroundings around the group seem to be nothing more than brownish green blurs. The wind whipped at their faces stinging their eyes making it rather difficult to see ahead of them with out the need to turn their faces to the side so that their eyes to try and regain the moistness that they had before the roaring wind blasted it all away. Though as you can guess it didn't matter to them about that. The faster they go the better was basically all that was on their mind. They felt themselves so close to Asturia that it was practically torturing them. They wished that they could already be running up the stairs to the room where Hitomi was being cared for, cure her and protect the country and all of Gaea from whatever was going to happen. Of course they needed to hurry with their hide in order to do all of that, and it seemed to be getting harder to them to bear. The horses were still in pretty good condition thank goodness and they were in good condition as well but they wanted to get back so bad and just being here and waiting it was like saying that there was no way in hell that they were going to get back. However they just grit their teeth and continued on trying to avoid all the mental scars they felt they were going to end up with when this little mini adventure was over. How long has it been since they started the mission? Was it nearly three weeks? Did they still have more time? While these questions was racking all the knowledge they had stored within their brains they continued on with their fierce gallop madly down the dirt road.   
  
  
  
  
(Asturia)  
  
  
Everyone had already heard of the attack on Freid, Millerna was pleased to know that her nephew was safe but felt deeply saddened knowing that he had to watch as his country was destroyed before his young innocent eyes. Though she didn't have time to think about that, in fact no one did they were busying trying to help bring down Hitomi's fever. Millerna was barking orders to everyone and no one; not even Dryden wanted to mess with her. Then Elise realized something. "Hey, how long has it been since Anders gave Hitomi that liquid that gave them some time to get the cure?" She asked everyone in the room. Everyone immediately froze. They had lost track of how many days had passed by!   
  
"But it couldn't possibly that time already could it?" Merle said looking at her fingers trying to recall each day. "Didn't Anders say that it was three weeks that's a month, it couldn't have gone by that fast!" She counted and recounted again but her fingers told her the truth, time had been slipping away from them under their nose. Elise looked out the window.   
  
"Hurry Mamoru, we don't have that much time." She whispered to herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
(Evalen: lower levels)  
  
  
  
  
The engineers had brought out the other machine that Alko was talking about. It looked almost like the other machine only this one held more mass to it and instead of having wires and cables through it, it had some odd crystals stuck in little pits of it. Each one of the crystals was different from the other in color and shape. All of them seemed deadly even from a far distance. All the engineers had protection clothing practically swallowing them as they went to gather it. From a distance Alko watched with glee. He had already sent someone to Asturia to finish the mission that one of his men had unfortunately failed at, the mission to kill Princess Hitomi. (A/n: Damn. I'm really feeling wicked right now. I've killed off some of my own original characters. I killed off some nameless people from Katherine's town. Then Egzardia, Daedalus, Freid and now Asturia just what the hell is wrong with me! This is my first fanfic but out of the entire fanfics that I've done so far this is the bloodiest! Not to mention that in the beginning I destroyed Hitomi's country.)  
  
  
  
(Heroes)  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked around him trying to make out all of the blurs and smears around him and recognize this place. Excitement spread through out him and he shouted. "We're nearly there!" None of them could believe this. If they had been riding like this from the beginning then they would have been back and through with the war a long time ago, of course what happens, happens. Signs of faint smiles had spread through the group. Finally! But still why were they able to get here so fast. Anders had a knowing look all over his features. Mamoru knew very well that Anders had done something but this wasn't the place or time to ask.   
  
  
  
(Asturia)  
  
  
  
Through the corridors that led to Hitomi's room shuffling of movements that was almost unnoticed to the naked eye. Rushing through the guards making sure to hit them in the right place on the head to make them go unconscious, he hurried and tried to find clues to what room the princess was at. Of course the search was over when a cat boy came running past him with a bucket full of ice. The dark watcher followed the cat boy matching his footsteps so that the cat wouldn't know he was following him. Kado led him right into Hitomi's room where everyone was huddled around Hitomi. Kado passed the bucket to Merle and she and Millerna immediately applied it to Hitomi's body. Of course it would seem rather difficult to get to someone when others are all around the victim. However the dark watcher merely smiled at this and mumbled words that sounded like. "Too easy."   
  
  
  
(The Heroes)  
  
  
  
They noticed how much closer and closer they were getting to Asturia and they were glad as hell about it. Though they could feel that something really iawful/i was going to happen. That only made them force their horses to speed it up and they obliged to the request. Faster and faster, their speed was increasing by the second.   
  
  
  
  
(Asturia)  
  
  
  
The dark watcher walked around the people he knocked out in the room where Hitomi was being treated to get to Hitomi's body. He looked at her burning red face and her body that was dripping with sweat. He looked at Hitomi with amusement and said. "Sorry princess but you gotta go." With those words he whipped out a bottle and a needle. He carefully extracted the liquid that was in the bottle into the needle and inserted it in Hitomi's arm. Hitomi's throat let out a small scream but it quickly died down. A satisfied smiled bloomed on the man's face and he quickly left. His job here was done.   
  
  
  
(Hitomi's Mind)  
  
  
Something entered Hitomi's body and it wasn't good at all. Where Hitomi was it was definitely not good. Dark heavy chains appeared out of the now withered tree and wrapped around Hitomi in twine and pulled her to the tree with a great deal of force. Not only that but fire erupted from everywhere in sight. Hitomi pulled and yanked at the chains but it wasn't letting go of her, if anything it was getting only tighter on her. Hitomi let out a small whimper.   
  
center i "Look she's scared!"   
  
"Well that's what she get after destroying her country."   
  
"I feel sorry for the parents who gave her life, what torture they must have been through!" /i /center  
  
"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" Hitomi croaked. There was no answer only more criticism and laughter. More voices continued to blame Hitomi for the death of many, telling her how all of Gaea suffers because of her very existence, how her family was only lying to her and wished her to be dead. "Go away! Nothing you say is true!" She yelled.   
  
center i "Is it now?" br One particular voice said. p "Is every thing we say truly false? Did no one die in your country then? Of course not! All your people were eaten by those hellish flames and the only one to blame is you." /i /center  
  
  
The voices wouldn't quit. They continued on and on. Hitomi tried with all her will power telling them to go away that she doesn't believe in anything they say. But in the end it was she who said. "I... destroyed... Aklon."   
  
  
  
(Heroes)  
  
  
The finally made however the only thing was that it was on fire! For a second they all just stood there watching as some people were trying to flee the fire. Then they immediately got off the horses and ran towards the castle, they had to save everyone that was in there.   
  
  
(Evalen)  
  
  
Alko watched with a very amused face as Asturia was experiencing the same fate as Aklon. He was very happy. He heard a noise behind him. He immediately turned around and found Kiya. He then hissed. "What do you want?" Kiya bowed and said.   
  
I'm sorry to disturb you Sir but would you like your dinner now?" Alko looked at the view of Asturia and said.   
  
"Yes I would but would you bring it over here. I love a show while eating." He said with that voice that could turn blood into ice.   
  
  
(Heroes)  
  
  
They finally made it into the castle while being able to avoid all the flames. They hurried through the corridors and stairs to the room where they knew everyone was at. It didn't take very long to get there. Mamoru kicked the door open and ran in as the rest followed. Everyone in the room were unconscious. Dilandau shook his brother and fortunately he woke up. Van did the same with Kado and Dryden, the same result however they were unable to wake anyone else up. So all of the men who were awake each took a body and some and to take more and hurried out of the castle. They raced all the way into the forest and laid the bodies there. Anders checked everyone's pulse, they were still alive. However when he checked Hitomi, she had a pulse but the Dark Mind poison had quickened. "Shit!" He mumbled as he ran to his horse and quickly grabbed the burnt fruit, tore open the top of it and raced back to Hitomi. All the men were gathered around Hitomi now. Anders looked at Van and said. "Open her mouth and keep it still." He did as he was told. Then Anders poured the juice inside the fruit down Hitomi throat. She swallowed it but she didn't look any better. Mamoru checked her forehead and it was still on fire.   
  
"Anders she's not getting better." Mamoru said in an urgent voice. Anders picked up her arm where he was able to see a small puncture in her skin.   
  
"Alko, he had someone give her something to put her mind in doubt and quicken the poison. She'll die at this rate."   
  
"There has to be something we can do!" Mamoru and Van said in unison. Anders put his hand on his chin and looked like he was in deep thought. Then he said.   
  
"We'll have to enter her mind."   
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Hello again. Hopefully I wasn't too late with this chapter and yes I realize that it was rushed but I had no choice! Anyway you heard what Anders said; they're going to enter her mind! That's something to look forward to! Well gotta blaze.  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	26. A Kiss for Awakening

A/N: Hello people! Okay it took me a while to do this chapter because I had other things to do. You know Christmas shopping, visiting relatives, and all that good stuff. Anyway we're here to continue another chapter of Hidden Wings. I'm still not sure which chapter will be the last one but we'll all find out, won't we. Anyway let's hurry up with the reviews.   
  
YOUJIBARACUDA: Thanks for the review, yes I know I'm a bad person but you can't expect to have everything being merry sunshine and all that mushy cute stuff. Though I do feel bad about it. *Starts smacking her head against the table yelling 'Bad Sereneblaze! Bad Sereneblaze!'*   
  
AIW: Thanks for the review once again, and your theory just might come true. Well sort of... well no... when you think about...DAMN IT! FORGET IT!  
  
SKITTLES: Thank you for the review! Was my story not as interesting before this! Yes Alko should die for everyone's happiness but if you've taken a look around, nobody else wanted to be the bad guy.  
  
Okay now let's get on with the story!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.   
  
  
  
A Kiss for Awakening   
  
  
  
  
Van and Mamoru looked at Anders wondering if their ears were failing them. Did he just say that they were going to travel into Hitomi's mind? Allen, Dryden, Dilandau and Kado couldn't believe what he said either. Taking notice at the confused and disbelief on his companion's features Anders then said. "Yes we are going inside of Hitomi's mind, however it won't be all of us. It's dangerous to enter one's mind, only two can enter without doing any damage. So the only thing is to choose the two that will go." Everyone seemed to have waited for an entire millennium for that bit of information to sink in. Dryden then looked at Anders and cautiously asked.   
  
"Wouldn't it be best for the ones that she's closest to, to enter?" Anders seemed to be mulling over that question for quite a bit before he answered.   
  
"In some cases it would, but at times it could mean death for them because of old fights and problems that had gone unresolved. However that doesn't mean that it the best to send strangers there either since a similar result with occur." Now everyone seemed almost terrified of going. Though a particular pair wasn't near of being terrified of entering, it was only the thing about the possibility of doing damage to Hitomi's mind that scared them. Of course this pair was obviously Van and Mamoru. Anders' eyes for a moment flickered over at them almost as if he was reading their thoughts, well more like he was reading their expressions. "It seems that you two would be the perfect candidates for the task." Anders then said looking at Van and Mamoru. Both of them blinked at Anders' statement and said in unison.  
  
"But what about the damage that might happen to Hitomi!!" Anders didn't say anything; he just pulled the both of them on either side of Hitomi's body and gave them both a tube full of periwinkle blue liquid.   
  
"As true as it is that there will be the risk of hurting Hitomi you two seem as the only ones who are willing to go." Van and Mamoru looked at their miniature bottles within their hands. The liquid seemed to have a rocky texture within it. Very slowly they both gulp down the liquid. Their minds suddenly went hazy and almost felt as though it was zoning in and out of their bodies. It was like when you wake up in the middle of the night and for a split second you're not sure if you're awake or still dreaming. Suddenly everything went black and Van and Mamoru fell unconscious. Anders, with the assistance of Dryden, Kado, Allen and Dilandau, dragged their bodies on either sides of Hitomi. Now they had to wait and pray that they were going to be all right.   
  
  
  
(Van and Mamoru)  
  
  
  
This was probably the strangest experience these two would ever encounter in their entire life. After they had gone unconscious the two then felt themselves being sucked in by some unknown force. Everything single part of them that was... well whatever was their physical form, was pretty much going through some thing that would have resembled a time continuum state, which they would preferably live without. It almost seemed like an eternity before it ended and they were in some place that was only somewhat suitable for them, whatever they were now. They took a look at themselves. They were in the their original form but more, ghostly. The stuff that Anders gave them worked! (A/n: Alright party! Wait we're in a middle of a story, DAMN IT!) They looked around at their surroundings and were not very pleased with what they saw. Everything seemed menacing and dead. The sky was a bloody red, weed and twigs poke at their feet as if they were blades wanting to cut into their flesh. (An: They're like ghosts you stupid weeds!) There didn't seem like anything could possibly stand to live here.   
  
"Go away!" roared a hollow voice.   
  
"Leave now! You have no business here!" yelled another voice, which sounded more feminine yet equally as frightening as the previous. More voices then began to protest against the two's presence within this place and the two warriors were now swamped with them. It wasn't long before the voices then became a hurricane of roars, screeches and yells. Though despite that the two warriors stood their ground and didn't show any sign at all of backing down. Mamoru then yelled.  
  
"We're here to save my sister and nothing you can do will stop it!" It didn't help him very much though but then the voices we're practically having fun with him accusing Hitomi of such outrageous things and trying to get him to agree on it. Mamoru didn't say anything to what they were saying, which caused the voices to think that they were winning the battle. However they didn't expect him to say. "Whatever you say against my sister though it be true or false, it doesn't matter."   
  
"And why shouldn't matter!" One horrified voice yelled.   
  
"I don't have to give you the answer, now if you're done with you pathetic attempts of trying to turn me against my very own sibling I have to go." Mamoru shouted back as he and Van started their search for Hitomi. However the voices were furious at Mamoru now and they began to charge after him. Mamoru took notice of this. This was very, very bad. Van then stood up front and yelled.  
  
"Mamoru you go find Hitomi!"  
  
"What about you?" Mamoru asked bewildered.   
  
"What about me, you're her brother you need to save her, you're the only one who can!" Van yelled back.   
  
"I'm the only one who can save her?" Mamoru asked himself. In his heart he knew very well Hitomi was his sister and how much he loved her but he also knew that he wasn't... the one who could save her now. Mamoru then looked up at Van and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Van yelled at him. Mamoru, despite the fact that he didn't have his sword with him, got into a fighting stance and answered.   
  
"I'm not the one who can save Hitomi now, when we were kids maybe but right here right now I'm not." He then gave a glance to Van and added. " You are." Van looked at him shocked and said.  
  
"But you're her brother..." Mamoru cut him off with.   
  
"And you love her more than anything in the world! Please Van I'm begging you, save Hitomi." At first Van was just going to ignore his orders but after hearing that he hesitantly decided that what he was saying was true. Slowly he backed away from Mamoru who was battling the voices and started to search for Hitomi. The search was pretty much easy since he was able to spot a huge black withered tree and Hitomi tied to it with heavy chains. The moment he saw that his blood started pumping. (An: Figure of speech okay!) He raced towards her at the fastest speed his legs could go. When he reached her she almost looked dead just like the rest of this place. Her face was facing the ground and the rest of her body was limp and she kept mumbling some words that he could barely hear. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her but she refused to move or say anything else.   
  
"Hitomi come on you gotta snap out of it!" Van frantically yelled. Hitomi didn't do anything. Though Van couldn't think about that at the moment, he had to get the chains off of her. He looked around the chain but there was no place that the chain would give in.   
  
"Stop it Van." Croaked a familiar voice. Van looked to see that Hitomi was the one who spoke.   
  
"Hitomi I gotta get you out of here." He told her gently and he came closer to her.  
  
"NO!" She yelled at him. "I should just die here! I destroyed my country my brother hates me, and my parents wish I were never born. The fact that I exist is causing millions of people to suffer!"   
  
"You can't really believe that." Van said in disbelief. "You're brother doesn't hate you, and there isn't any parent in the world that would wish that their child wasn't born. And people suffer everyday even before you were born the only thing we can do about it is help them." Van said trying to convince her back from whatever happened to her.   
  
"And what about me country! Can you tell me that I didn't destroy it! NO! No matter what you say I already know the truth!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Hitomi! You don't know the truth! Whatever those voices told you were lies!" He yelled at her.  
  
"And just tell me, Van Fanel King of all of Fanelia, how would you prove that." Hitomi said with a thick bitter syrupy layer coating her words.  
  
"How could a five year old destroy an entire country with out even picking up a weapon? Tell me that!" He asked her.  
  
"I could have prevented it!" She screeched at him making the last part of her sentence sound a little hoarse.   
  
"No you couldn't, no one would have believed a child telling them that they were going to be attack all because of a dream. And even if they did people would have still died and your country would have still been destroyed." He said softly.   
  
"That's not true... it's not..." Her voice was getting softer and softer dieing down into a strangled sob. She looked up at him and he noticed that rivers were pouring down from her emerald green eyes. He also noticed that the chains wrapped around her seemed to be getting looser.   
  
"Hitomi, it wasn't your fault. Things like these happen and there aren't a lot of things that people can do about it. I'm sorry for your loss but you have to snap out of it." Van said.   
  
"But I... I did... I." She was stumbling over her words trying to think of something. But the more Van talk the more she saw the truth. She looked up at him and said. "Van Alko's going to destroy your home. He's going to use the same machine that he used with those other countries, Egzardia, Fried, and Daedalus."   
  
"How could you possibly know that?" He asked her.   
  
"Because... I don't know... I guess ever since the whole voices started Alko revealed his plan to me. " Hitomi answered now standing up. The chains had now disappeared now that Hitomi had realized the truth. She looked at Van and said. "Forget about how I know, we have to stop him."   
  
"Yeah but how... wait you're a physic!" Van said.  
  
"I can only see the future and I have the ability to see someone's past." Hitomi yelled at him in annoyance.  
  
"And how do you see someone's past?" Van asked trying to make her see the plan.  
  
"I need an object of them that they had or reminded them of the past. So!"   
  
"And not only does your mind see it but you go through it and had it not been already in the past you probably could have made something fall making people think it was a ghost!" Van exclaimed. Hitomi was only seeing the things he was vaguely.   
  
"So what are you saying that my mind can stop that machine?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! It can but since it's the present you don't need an object!" He yelled, finally glad that she got it.   
  
"Wait a minute, how did you know about this, huh?" She asked threatening.   
  
"My mother was a draconian, remember, if you've looked it up they were friends with those who were physic so she knew all that they could do and told me about!" He yelled in exasperation.  
  
"You don't have to yell you know." She said annoyed.   
  
"Heh heh, sorry." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway you can stop the machine!"  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to get my mind to get into that machine!" She yelled.  
  
"Now look at who's yelling, anyway just concentrate on Alko then the machine and try to destroy." He instructed. Hitomi looked at him as if though he were insane however she obeyed. She concentrated on the day her country was destroyed and Alko. Slowly she was getting an image of the machines. The one that was going to destroy Fanelia and the one that destroyed her country. For some reason when she went through them she felt threads of power, slowly she was cutting them off on both machines.   
  
  
(Evalen)   
  
Alko looked very pleased with the result of Asturia. He then said for Fanelia to be destroyed. The engineers obeyed and started up the machine. However something went wrong and it refused to work. At hearing this Alko then commanded that the other machine be used but that one refused to work as well. Then it hit Alko; this was the doing of the princess. His face was scrunched up in fury. "That damn girl!" He bellowed.   
  
  
(Back to Hitomi and Van)  
  
  
She did it. She stopped the machine from ever destroying another country. However before any them could celebrate the whole atmospheric world started to collapse. "Go Van." Hitomi whispered.   
  
"What? NO! I can't leave without you."  
  
"You have to or else you'll die here." Hitomi warned.   
  
"I don't' care I'm not leaving you!" He protested.  
  
"You have to please, I don't want you to die." She said backing away from him.  
  
"And I don't' want you to die either." He said pulling her retreating form to his.  
  
"But..." She said only to be cut off.   
  
"I'm not leaving without you and that's final." He whispered before placing a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Go you two! Just kidding folks. Anyway that's another chapter done of Hidden Wings. I think I went through it a bit too fast but that's my opinion, I want to know what you guys think. So you better leave your comment at the door. Well gotta blaze, bye!  
  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	27. Back to Reality

A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I feel so ashamed. I just had to go on that Harry Potter and X-men phase! I'm sorry! Okay now for the reviews.

SILVER SEA STAR: Well thank you for taking the time for reviewing. I'm the first? Aw shucks ya shouldn't have. But glad you did. Hehehe. Hope you like this chapter.

YOUJIBARACUDA: Thank you for reviewing. As for the ending uh. Well I got the epilogue down; it's just getting there that I need to work on. *Sighs* More work. 

AIW: Thank you so much! You are one of the very few who have stuck to my fic for so long! I feel like crying now.

SKITTLES: Glad you liked it! Yeah I know it was fast. It was late and I was all in "I need to go to bed soon!" mode. I'll have to fix later but then again I'm lazy so meh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters. This story was never made for any profits so you'd be wasting energy on suing. 

Hidden Wings

Back in Reality

Van's and Hitomi's bodies slowly began to regain consciousness. Everyone around them gather around them like they were new toys. Strangely at the same time they both sat straight up, looked at each other and blushed so red you could have mistaken them for apples. Suddenly Merle ran over and practically squeezed the life out of both of them. Van looked at Merle. 

"Hey you're up." He commented quickly. Merle let them go and smiled. 

"Of course I am. So is everyone else." She quickly said as she gestured to everyone around them. Then something hit Van.

"Shit I forgot about Mamoru!" Van cursed. 

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." A voice said as he stepped up to the three. 

"How the hell did you get out of there?" Van questioned as he got to his feet. 

"Don't really know myself. But after I beat those spirits in some strange I really don't talk about way, I woke up." Mamoru quickly answered. Van raised an eyebrow in question but didn't ask anymore. Van then noticed Hitomi standing up. She was looking at Mamoru and he was looking at her. Everyone was so excited about the two coming back to their world that they nearly forgot about the fact that Hitomi only met her brother for a split second. Everything went silent. Hitomi noted this and smiled. 

"Maybe I can say this without having a poisonous dart thrown at me this time." She joked. This caused Mamoru to grin. "Where the hell have you been?" Hitomi asked her voice started to break.

"Me?" Mamoru questioned. "I should be asking you that. You were the one ran off." He said defensively. However he couldn't keep that attitude up under his real emotions. He took a few steps towards and froze when she ran into his arms. Hitomi cried into his shirt as he placed his arms around her and put his forehead on top of her head. Van smiled. 

"Now this was the family reunion she needed." He whispered as he watched the scene before him. Anders smiled as well. He turned around and quietly left without anybody knowing. 

*~*~*~*~*

(Evalen)

Alko was furious now. The girl was alive and learned how to destroy his machines. 

"What a nuisance!" He huffed as marched straight to his chambers. He slammed the door closed once he entered his chambers. He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. He knew very well that now that the princess was a live Asturia would be putting all it's energy into attacking Evalen. He quickly sheathed his sword and exited his chambers. He noticed a messenger boy about to run past him however he grabbed the boy by his shirt and jerked him upwards. "Tell the generals to prepare for war." He ordered the boy. The frightened boy nodded.

"Y-yes, s-sir." He stuttered. Alko dropped the boy who scrambled back on his feet and quickly raced off to find the generals. Alko watched him run off and then turned around and walked down the hallway. 

"You realize that Anders will come now that he doesn't have to worry about the princess." A voice whispered. Alko spun around to find Kiya standing there in the hallway. He really didn't want to see anyone at the moment or want to hear something he already knew from a servant. 

"Would you like to die Kiya." He threatened as he took a step towards her. Kiya didn't seem to have any fear of him like she previously would have. 

"No one has a choice whether they want to die or not since they eventually do." Kiya grimly replied. "Just because I said something that made spin around doesn't really give you the right to say you'll be the one to kill me. I was just letting you know." She added as she turned around and quickly disappeared in the hallway. Alko raised an eyebrow. Something was up with her but he didn't have time to think about that at the moment. 

*~*~*~*~*

(Our heroes)

Everyone was now aboard on the Crusade, even Mamoru's crew who had flew around different country's looking for aid in the war. (A/N: I bet you thought I completely forgot about them didn't you?) Hitomi was avoiding Van now. Something which some people who knew well took notice of, the rest thought she was just a little off because of being asleep for so long. Hitomi brusquely walked down the hall of the air ship. She was carrying a hand full of sheets for people to sleep in. There weren't too many rooms so some would have to sleep on the floor. All of a sudden a hand reached out and pulled her into a room making her drop all the sheets. Hitomi looked up to find the one who pulled her.

"Elise!" She yelled. Elise ignored her out burst. 

"Okay, what's up with you and Van." Elise demanded as she let the girl go. Hitomi didn't look at her. 

"Nothing's wrong." She said as she spun around and tried to reach the door. However Elise wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. Elise grabbed Hitomi by the wrist and swung her away from the door. "Elise! I have other things to do!" Hitomi yelled. Elise grabbed Hitomi by the shoulders. 

"Tell me what's going on and I'll let you go." Elise put simply with a smile. Hitomi looked very angry at her but then let out a sigh, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out if she didn't as she was told. 

*~*~*~*~*

(Van)

Van sat down on the floor with his sword lying diagonally across his body. Hitomi kept running away from him every time she'd see him. It was most likely the kiss. He let out a sigh. It wasn't even really a kiss, well not physically just mentally. Still it didn't change the facts, he had kissed her and that was it. 

"Something wrong?" A voice asked. Van looked up to find both Mamoru and Dryden. He turned away. 

"No." He said plainly. Mamoru and Dryden just sat on either sides of him. 

"Yeah right. We know something's up." Dryden said as he folded his arms across his chest and tossed Van a smirk.

"Something happened with you and Hitomi in her mind and that's why she's avoiding you." Mamoru said. Their curiosity were getting the better of them. 

"I really don't think I should say it." Van said as he started to get up. However both Dryden and Mamoru pulled him down. 

"Sorry, but you're not leaving until you tell us." They said in unison. Van groaned at the situation he was stuck in. 

*~*~*~*~*

(Hitomi)

Both Hitomi and Elise were sitting on the bed that was in the room. Hitomi had finally told Elise what had happened between her and Van. Elise seemed to be mulling over the situation. 

"Well did you hate it?" Elise suddenly asked. Hitomi jumped at her question. 

"What?" 

"Did you hate the kiss." Elise specified. Hitomi looked at her feet trying to ignore the question. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Elise questioned. 

"N-not really. But he didn't even think about my feelings. That was a forced kiss." Hitomi immediately replied. Elise allowed herself to fall on the bed.

"Maybe he did consider you're feelings. I mean you two seem awfully close and you even said yourself that you didn't hate the kiss." Elise said as she stretched out. Hitomi looked at Elise in protest but before Hitomi could say anything Elise cut her off. "Anyway you need to know what your real feelings for him are. If he kissed you then it's obvious that he has feelings for you but do you have feelings for him." The last part of the sentence shut Hitomi up. She turned away from Elise and sat there quietly. Something that Elise noted on. 

"How could I like someone like him!" Hitomi suddenly said as she stood up. "He's arrogant, cocky, thinks that he can command anything and everything…" Elise's laugh was what cut Hitomi off.

"You really do like him then don't you." Elise said. Hitomi's face turned furious red. She grabbed Elise's shirt.

"I'm telling you I don't!" She yelled at Elise's face. Elise just smirked.

"And I'm telling you that you do Princess Hitomi Kanzaki. You're very easy to read right now and lying won't work on me." Elise said calmly. Hitomi let go of Elise's shirt and got off the bed. Her face was pale but there was a red blush over her cheeks. 

"That's not true." Hitomi whispered more to herself then to Elise. "It isn't!" She yelled as she raced out of the room. Elise sat up on the bed and smiled. 

"See you on your wedding day!" She yelled. 

*~*~*~*~*

(Van)

"So that's what happened." Mamoru said once Van had finally told them the whole story. Van felt extremely embarrassed right now especially since the girl who he kissed 's brother was sitting right next to him. 

"That explains why you two were blushing when you woke up." Dryden said thoughtfully. 

"Well I knew you liked her but I didn't think you liked her that much." Mamoru joked. Van looked at him odd. Why was he acting like that? Didn't he care about the fact that he kissed his sister? Van got up and left the two. When Van was gone Dryden looked at Mamoru.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this." Dryden asked warily. Mamoru let out a sigh. 

"I know that Van will take care of Hitomi." He simply said.

"Yeah but to just kiss her all of a sudden. Don't you feel that you'll never see your sister now?" Dryden asked. 

"In a sense, perhaps. But what can I do, they both love each other. I know that I finally got to be with her again but I can't just go and tie her down. Besides I can see her whenever I want." Mamoru said as he looked up at the ceiling. Dryden put his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. 

"Now you're acting like both a father and a brother." He said smiling.

*~*~*~*~*

(In the hallway)

Hitomi was still running. She'd never been so embarrassed like that before. 

'Why did she have to make fun of me like that.' She thought angrily. Being lost in thought she didn't notice the person walking in the hallway until it was too late. BAM! She crashed into him. 

"Hey you alright?" The person asked Hitomi. Hitomi sat up rubbing her head. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry about that I-" Hitomi started to say before that voice clicked in her mind. She looked up to find the person she was trying to avoid all day long. It was Van. He kneeled down next to her to check if anything was wrong. She couldn't help herself for what happened next. She started crying. Van's eyes went wide. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked. He brought her close to him. "Come on." He pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"I-" She couldn't get the words out. Her feelings were stirring in her and they kept stirring the closer she and Van got together, his voice, his kindness, everything he had done for her and all of the memories they made despite the fact that they were fighting in most of them. "I-I love you." She choked out. She couldn't believe what she said but she said it. She shut her eyes tight when she felt Van stiffened. He grabbed her tightly in his arms, which made Hitomi's eyes flutter open. He looked at her face and cupped it gently while she melted at his touch. He placed his lips on hers again for the second time. 

Author's Note

Once again I apologize about the long delay but I'm working on the chapters again I swear! Okay I think this chapter was pretty good but I rushed a bit at the end. The war is gonna start. How will everything end? Only I know hehehe. Well gotta blaze, bye.

Sereneblaze


	28. Keep Moving

A/N: Hi people. Hope you haven't waited that long for this chapter! Of course you wouldn't care about this, I mean people usually skip the author's notes and disclaimers I put up so what's the point huh? YOU JERKS! Anyway to those who reviewed,

Silver Wolf 73: Wow thanks. Who would have thought someone could say so much with just two words. But if you love this crappy story then I highly suggest you read the other ones I've posted. They're way better!

Night of the Raven: Thanks for reviewing and I'm typing as fast as I can man!

Aiw: Yeah, yeah I know it's been almost forever since I've posted another chapter and yet you've still kept up with it! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!

Cyber1: Okay now I know you're lying dude. There are way better stories out there, unlike mine. But glad you said mine rocked. Of course I'll keep up the good work… well only if you read my other fan fics, hee hee. JK!

Lady Laran: Yes I'm an expert when it comes to cliffhangers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well the wait is over for the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Skittles1: Nah, it wasn't very cute in my opinion but glad you thought it was! Hehehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Youjibaracuda: Please I would never forget a story, but the thing is that I very lazy so if I don't continue on a story because my mind just went blah. I really hope you like this chapter as well.

Strawberry girl: Glad you liked the story, thanks I really appreciated. The chapters are coming as soon as I type them so you better just stay in your seat.

Death Phoenix: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like this chapter.

Ayachan: The end of the year? Do you mean the school year or this entire year? Because there will be no way of me finishing by the end of the school year. However I will try to type as fast as I can!

Kya77: Okay yeah, I know that this story wasn't exactly the best in the grammar department and stuff but please understand that this was created about four years ago (I'm so lazy not to have finished it by then. ¬.¬). So of course there's gonna be mistakes. I would fix them all but that would take way too much time. Anyway I'm glad you like my story. I'm still surprise that this stupid story actually still attracts people. Who knew?

I.have.a.moogle.obessesion- Thanks for the review. Short and straight to the point aren't we?

Silver Sea Star – Thanks for the review. I really can't believe someone like you is actually reading one of my fanfics. No really I can't… this has to be a joke… J/k, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, a car, a computer, or a house okay! So stop bugging me!

Hidden Wings

Keep Moving

It seemed like a sweet eternity before Van and Hitomi broke from their kiss. Their first kiss was partly forced and was too quick to remember so this made up for it entirely. Van placed another kiss on her forehead and then brought her close to her in a loving embrace. Hitomi inhaled his scent; it was the scent of the field with a hint of leather. It was simply intoxicating. She never noticed it before. She never noticed a lot of things before! She never noticed how kind he was beneath his pig-headed attitude or how his eyes would seem to have a force that could draw any soul in when the light hit it in a certain way. When did she start to like him so much? When did she even recognize him as someone other than the pig-headed king who took her horse when they first met? This was so strange to her but in a way it felt... natural. She let out a sigh and melted into him. A blush crept onto her face when she realized that she wanted to stay like that with him forever. When did she start thinking like that? This boy's effect on her was too weird. Van then put his lips next to her ear and whispered.

"We probably should move to a different location or else we just might be the next gossip of the entire crew if they were to pass by." He probably didn't realize it but his voice seemed to just tickle her body. Her blush grew greater so much that she had her head bent down when they stood up to hide her embarrassment.

_What's wrong with me_? She wondered. She snuck a peak at Van and immediately confirmed her previous thought. He did have a weird affect on her. Van looked at her and asked.

"Is something wrong?"

Hitomi just blushed even more.

"Uh, no not really." She said just looking down at the ground. _Geez even he notices my weird behavior_. Van raised an eyebrow but didn't question it any further. Hitomi trying to regain her composure tried to think of something that would bring her out of the weird state that Van put her in. Something, anything! Any random thing that would get her back to her normal girl and not a bubbly twit would be absolutely helpful at the moment. Then something hit her. "Oh shoot!" She then exclaimed as she slammed her foot on the ground. Now she felt worse than a bubbly twit! She had forgotten about the sheets that she was suppose to give people so that they can sleep but with Elise teasing her and finding Van in the hallway she had completely forgotten about it. She turned to Van and quickly said. "Sorry Van but I forgot something that I was supposed to do."

"What did you forget?

"I was supposed to give everyone sheets since there aren't enough beds on this ship but then Elise grabbed me out of nowhere and started to interrogate me... about some things." She quickly said blushing a bit at the end.

"Oh really? Would you like me to help you?" Van inquired as he followed Hitomi when she started to head into the direction where she last left the sheets. Hitomi blushed again.

"No, you don't have to." She said hesitantly. She didn't want to act like an idiot all day. (AN: I'm pretty sure you'll act like an idiot with or without him)

"Well I don't have to but I have to do something I mean I can't just stand around doing nothing. I think I'll go crazy especially with a war going on outside of this ship." Van said calmly. Hitomi thought about it awhile. She really couldn't imagine Van doing well at doing nothing. When she thought about every time she was with him he always had to be doing something that or she simply couldn't remember the times when he did do nothing. Hitomi rubbed the back of her neck in thought.

"Well I suppose so but I'm sure handing out sheets to people wouldn't really keep you busy very much. Couldn't you spar against someone?"

"That might be a little bit too dangerous on a levi ship." Van said with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Hitomi said a little bit embarrassed. Then there was the awkward silence. Hitomi kept her eyes to the floor. Why couldn't she look at him? Well she knew the answer to that very well. She sucked some air in, took a chance and looked up only to find Van staring intently at her. He's eyes were searching her soul trying to find a reason for ... something. Why? Why was he looking at her like that? Was he concern with the way she was acting? Well it could've been. One minute she was confessing her feelings and the next she can't even look him in the eyes. Hitomi felt as though his eyes were going to swallow her whole. She couldn't avoid them. They were drawing her in, her very soul and being.

"Lord Van! Hitomi!" An excited voice boomed in the hallway. That voice snapped both Hitomi and Van out of each other's eyes and looked at the new occupant of the hallway. It was Merle carrying a basket of dirty sheets.

"Merle." Hitomi and Van said in unison. A blush was creeping on both of their faces which Merle noticed but she ignored momentarily. She would question them later on it. She knew how to get answers whether they wanted to be given or not. Merle was about to ask something but Hitomi, taking the moment of distraction to her advantage, cut her off.

"Merle, Van is looking for something to do and I'm handing out sheets to people, which most likely wouldn't last the king very long, could you find him something to do?" Hitomi questioned with a plea written in her eyes. Merle saw it and mulled over the idea for awhile.

"I suppose so; I do need help washing these sheets." Merle said slyly. Hitomi smiled in triumph.

"Well then since that's taken care of I better go do my job before people start complaining." Hitomi quickly said as she passed by Merle. However before she did Merle quickly muttered to her.

"You owe me." Merle then smiled sweetly at her and walked next Van. "Now Van you can help me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Merle but I was led to believe that there was no washing area on Levi ships especially one as small as this." Hitomi heard Van say as they both started to head in different directions.

"There isn't." Merle said bluntly. Hitomi then paused when she couldn't hear their voices anymore. Well one problem was somewhat solved but now she simply began another one. She was in debt to Merle and who knows what she would do to make Hitomi pay it off. She shook her head and those thoughts away and concentrated at the task at hand.

"Gotta go find those sheets." She muttered as she ran off.

(Outskirts of Evalen)

A figure in the shadows dashed through the area pausing at times to make sure the route was secure. He weighted was balanced lightly on his feet and at times when the area was too open to go unseen he would wait until a person would pass by and stealthily become their second shadow. He made sure that his breathing and footsteps matched the person he was following and then leave them when he found a suitable place for him to continue his way.

"This time Alko, we finish what was started long ago." The shadow whispered when he had a good view of the castle. He leaned slightly forward allowing a ray of sun to hit his face to briefly show the features of Anders before he hid beneath the shadows again and stealthily dashed through the area. He was slowly making his way towards the castle.

(The ship)

Elise stretched her back after Hitomi had stormed out of the room. A small smirk was embedded in her face after teasing Hitomi so much that her face turned red. Though honestly how could Hitomi not noticed what was obviously going on between her and Van. Well quite frankly Elise didn't catch on 'til much later but it was still quite obvious. She then went outside of the room to find Hitomi picking up the sheets that she dropped when Elise ambushed her.

"Wow," Elise began "I didn't think you'd be back here until quite a while." Hitomi rolled her eyes at Elise.

"I do have some responsibilities on this ship that I have to take care of unlike some people." She said with an annoyed tone ringing in her voice. Elise's mind clicked onto her words but instead of biting back with an equally sarcastic remark she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"No one has asked me to be of assistance in any department during my stay so therefore how could I possibly help when no one has asked it of me?" Elise said lightly as she stifled a yawn. Hitomi looked at Elise and swore that at times she resembled most men, lazy and obsessed with fighting. If it weren't for the fact that she was in love with Mamoru her unique beauty there would be a good chance that Hitomi would get her confused for a man. Elise caught sight of Hitomi's annoyed look and asked. "Hey calm down. Are you really that mad that I'm not helping out?"

"Yes!" Hitomi blurted immediately. She picked up the entire pile of sheets and then let out a sigh. "No, I'm not, I just... I just have a lot of things on my mind at the moment." Hitomi said as she calmed herself down a bit.

"Things like what?" Elise asked as the curious side of her grew strong. Hitomi looked annoyed again.

"I think you interrogated me enough for one day."

"For you perhaps but for me it's not even the tip of the ice berg." Elise said slyly. Hitomi saw something glint in Elise's eyes. Yep, Elise was weird not only could she be confused for a guy but she could be confused with a cat.

"I think I'll be going now." Hitomi said as she started to walk away from Elise.

"I'll accompany you." Elise volunteered.

"That's not necessary." Hitomi immediately said as she quickened her pace.

"Now, now first you complain that I'm not helping out and when I offer my help to you, you simply decline it?" Elise said with a mockingly sad puppy dog face.

"You offered to accompany me not help me." Hitomi quickly pointed out. Elise rolled her eyes.

"Pfft! Accompany, help whatever! They're the same." Elise declared.

"I can assure you that they're quite different." Hitomi said tiredly. She wasn't really going to try to correct Elise. She was just stubborn like that.

"Meh, grammar can't get you through life." Elise said with a yawn.

"Too bad it'll be required when becoming Queen or else you'll be looked down upon and people will think quite badly on the country you represent." Hitomi said quickly.

"Oh now, Hitomi your grammar is pretty good. You really shouldn't be worrying yourself over little things like that." Elise declared as she patted Hitomi on the back.

"I was talking about you." Hitomi then said as she looked at Elise from the corner of her eye. Hitomi couldn't suppress a smirk at Elise's reaction.

"What is t-that supposed t-to mean?" Elise stammered as a bright crimson blush crept to her face. Hitomi just laughed and began to run through the halls leaving Elise behind. Pay back was sweet. Unlike Elise Hitomi had a knack for being aware of the relationships forming in the people around her. Elise then shook her head and chased after Hitomi. "Hey get back here!"

(Evalen)

Alko sat at his throne. It was the place he would go during crucial moments and this was on of them. He already had his generals ready at a moment's word for whatever command he might give but at the moment he couldn't think of a solid plan. Not one that didn't involve Anders coming in and ruining it. That man seemed to ruin everything in his life. Alko let out a frustrated sigh as he fingered the scabbard of his sword. He then stood up and began to pace as though he were a lion in a cage. Soon those fools who formed a make shift team to oppose him were soon to begin to come after him. The princess already destroyed the most powerful machines that were in his clutches and making another would most likely take too long and there was a good chance that the princess would simply destroy that one as well. He stopped his pacing for a moment and smiled as a plan formed into his head. An incomplete plan but with a few adjustments it could prove to be his most terrific plan yet. "I bring the fight to me, well more like the leaders of this fight. Without the head the body crumbles I believe." He smiled even wider. Then he remembered something. The flaw to all of his plans when he believed them to be flawless. He began to pace again only to pause when he came into the light from one of his gothic windows. He looked through it. "I'll find a way to evade you, Anders." He whispered to himself with a new conviction. "Yes I will find a way."

(Back to the ship)

Van sat on a stool washing the soiled sheets with the little water that came from the bucket Merle had brought along with her. They were on the open dock area, out of everyone's way. Merle hung some freshly washed sheets on a line she had tied on the two opposing rails. Careful not to get any of the water dripping from the sheet on her she wondered why Hitomi suddenly wanted her to distract Van for her. She didn't really mind but she didn't like prolonging problems... unless it had its rewards. She looked at Van who was dutifully washing the sheets. After she pinned the sheet up she quietly walked behind him. She leaned next to his ear and whispered.

"So what happened between you and Hitomi?" It was a funny site indeed. The King of Fanelia jumped five feet in the air, kicked the bucket of water when he landed and ended up being thoroughly soaked. Merle doubled over laughing. "Oh my! That was brilliance at its best!" She howled in laughter. Van looked at her annoyed.

"Merle! That's not funny!" He protested. She held back her laughter as she wiped a tear away.

"Oh no of course it wasn't... it was!" She started laughing again. Van sat there getting even more annoyed. He waited patiently until her laughter died down and she return back to Gaia with him. She smiled as sat she down on the back of her feet, avoiding getting her dress wet.

"You finished?" He asked. She giggled a little.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Yes of course. Now as I was saying, what happened between you and Hitomi?" Merle said as she resumed her interrogation. Van sighed. He actually wanted to tell her since he had no idea what so ever what goes on in women's head.

"From what point do you want to know? From the point where I entered her mind or the point where we were in the halls?"

"Oh I already know what happened between you guys when you were in her mind." Merle said as she waved her hand lazily. Van raised an eyebrow. Before he could even ask she then added. "I saw you talking to Mamoru and Dryden and after you left I kindly asked what you were discussing with them. They really didn't want to open up about it but after a few (ahem) persuasive words they indulged me with the whole story. Quite the lady's man you've became Lord Van." Merle said with a smirk. Van looked at her even more annoyed.

"Some how when you say that you make me sound like a womanizer."

"Oh calm yourself Lord Van. Now tell your little sister what happened in the halls with you and Hitomi." Merle said with a toothy grin.

(Hitomi and Elise)

Elise was tired. Chasing Hitomi around was no fun at all. That girl was simply too fast. During their entire cat and mouse thing though, Hitomi managed to give all the sheets out in no time at all. Now Hitomi didn't have anything holding her back and that just made it harder on Elise. Elise growled. "Hitomi get back over here this instance!" Hitomi giggled madly.

"Not even if my life depended on it." She called to Elise. They ran past a few halls and corners until an arm shot out and grabbed Hitomi. Hitomi looked up in surprise at her captor. Elise slowed down when she noticed Hitomi had stopped and found the reason was because of her brother. Mamoru looked at the both of them with an eyebrow raised.

"Now just what are these two women representing Aklon doing running around in the halls among the entire crew?" He asked with a strict tone in his voice. Hitomi and Elise looked at each other.

"We were simply keeping ourselves busy. I mean doing nothing for so long can get so tiresome and we simply had to do something." Elise then purred gently to Mamoru. Mamoru looked at Elise and then at Hitomi.

"Is that what you two were doing Hitomi?"

"Um, of course." Hitomi said unsurely. Mamoru looked at Hitomi a little bit longer and then let her go.

"Well I suggest you do something else." He said as Elise and Hitomi looked at him. They both nodded and began to walk away. Mamoru could be really scary at times. "Hitomi!" Mamoru called. The girls looked back and saw that Mamoru was gesturing for Hitomi to come over with his hand. Hitomi obeyed. "I nearly forgot something." Mamoru said when Hitomi was close enough. She didn't see what was going to happen next. Water covered Hitomi within a quick movement. Elise blinked in surprise at what happened. Mamoru smirked widely at he held the empty bucket over Hitomi's head. Mamoru then pat Hitomi on the head and ran off. Hitomi turned red with anger and began to run after Mamoru unfortunately she slipped a couple of times thanks to the water. Elise fell to her bottom and started laughing. There they go again.

(Van and Merle)

Merle mulled over the details that Van provided her with.

"Well I think I know what's going on." Merle said thoughtfully.

"Really? Because honestly I don't. One minute she says she loves me, the next were kissing and the next she can't even look at me." Van said as he sat bare chest trying to wring out the water from his shirt.

"It's possible that she shy about the whole ordeal." Merle said.

"Shy? In what possible way?"

"She probably doesn't know how to act around you now that she's in love."

"Neither do I!"

"Yeah but you've dealt with the feelings of love for her longer than she has. This is new to her. All I can say is try to make her feel comfortable. Make her feel that the only thing that has changed between you two is the depth and name of your relationship." Merle said as she licked her paw. Van looked at her in awe.

"How do you know all this?"

"Some women in town just talk too loud for me to avoid hearing." Merle said with a smirk on her face."

"Eavesdropper." Van said to her teasingly.

"Oh come now! I have of yet to drop any eaves."

(Hitomi and Mamoru)

Hitomi paused when she her third eye was hit by something.

_There was a mother holding two crying babes. Twins, they were identical twins. There was an ancient man looking at the mother with solmen eyes as he whispered something to her. ...a bad omen... Twins were a bad omen. The woman began to cry; she was crying along with her two boys. _

"What on Gaia?" Hitomi whispered to herself as her third eye let her go. She shook her head and found that she was on the floor. Elise Mamoru and others were looking at her with concerned eyes. Did she fall? The pain on the back of her head said yes. She sighed as she sat up. It was going to take a while for her to get use to the visions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guess whose back! Yes it's me! Sorry for the long and I do mean long period of wait. But I hope it was worth it for most of you all. I'm putting all my other stories on hold until I get this silly story of mine done and out of my life but please be patient with me. Anyway please leave a review on your way out. Ja ne.

Sereneblaze


	29. The Moments We Felt Alive

AN: Forgive me for the long period of wait. Life . Anyway I'm finally certain that this story will end in probably 3 or 4 more chapters! Finally! After five years of my being lazy it will all soon come to an end. Thanks to those that reviewed. I don't have that area where I personally thank you and all but I'm lazy so what'd you expect? Anyway I'm pretty sure that I replied to most of you so that's taken care of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters.

Hidden Wings

The Moments We Felt Alive

(Evalen)

Darkness existed everywhere. In each person no matter how bright there always a darker shade to them whether you see it or not. It whispers to them, tries to tempt them and continues the parasite like relationship until the host's last dying breath. Kiya believed Alko to be that exact thing. She couldn't see any light at all in him. There was nothing but darkness. She sat quietly in her lonely room. She had taken down all her beadwork. After her sister's death she became very morbid and wanted to mourn for her loss. However her occupation wasn't a forgiving one no matter the case. If anyone were to see her crying they might have pitied her in their eyes but they would have to report it to Lord Alko. Tears, Lord Alko considered, were a sign of weakness and he didn't want anybody around him that he considered weak. He would mostly likely have her killed if he saw her crying so putting away all her beadwork and beautiful designs was the closet thing to crying for her. She looked to the ceiling as she tucked her feet under her straw bed. She could still remember the last image of her sister so vividly; she remembered her hair, her pale skin and how her smile changed her from a child that made you want to grab hold of so you could wipe her tears to a child with brilliant shine of happiness around her. How powerful that smile was.

"Katherine..." Kiya whispered as she closed her eyes. Tears were ready at her eyes to fall but she didn't let them. She had to be strong. The door to her room suddenly flew open. She opened her eyes only to find Lord Alko standing there in his full terrifying glory. Her eyes hardened at the sight of him, something he took a notice of. She quickly stood up and with a cold politeness asked. "What may I do for you Milord?" She could have sworn that he curled up his lip at the sound her voice.

"Relay this to all the servants: They are dismissed." He said curtly as he stared at Kiya with glowering eyes. She arched a brow in question.

"So sudden milord."

"It must be unless you ask for your own death" He answered quickly as he traced his scabbard.

"I would have to ask all the servants to see if they would, however I would like to know as the head servant what has caused this sudden decision." Kiya said never once wavering under her gaze. Two weeks ago she could not at all imagine herself standing so tall or even talking like this to her Lord.

"What makes you think" Alko began as he unsheathed his sword, "that you have a right to know such information?" Kiya didn't flinch.

"As I stated, I am the head servant and should know why this is being done to us."

"The only reason you need to know is that I commanded it." Alko said dangerously as he now placed his sword at Kiya's neck. She still didn't waver. She pushed some air sharply from her nose and looked disgusted at his answer.

"That is not much of an answer at all."

"Really? Servants loyalty bids them to do whatever their master commands without a thought or question so tell me Kiya, where does your loyalty lie?" Alko questioned as he pressed the blade to her neck until it drew blood. Though he seemed determine to get Kiya to do as he said, he seemed to be in an extreme rush and tried to hurry this process as much as possible. Kiya didn't answer his question. If she did she would likely have died. She just stared steadily at his blue eyes waiting for him to waver. He did and removed the blade from her neck. "There is a war that will be waged here on this land and I suggest that if you had any compassion at all for your fellow servants you'd go warn them as such so they may leave." Alko finally said wanting so badly to rush off to finish other things. Kiya contemplated that answer. Alko wasn't the type to show much compassion to lower ranks to let them go free if there was any danger. So why would he be doing this? The answer soon clicked in her mind. All of the servants knew the in's and out's of the entire place; if the enemy were to get a hold of one of them then it could possibly ruin whatever Alko was planning.

'Smart.' Kiya mused to herself. As much as she hated him she had no choice but to recognize him for his cleverness. "Very well then, I will tell the other servants." Kiya said quickly. Alko now knowing that this was finished with began to leave her room; he felt extremely disgusted with himself that he had actually entered a servant's quarter for a simple task but knew that he would get over it soon. "However" Kiya's voice stopped him, "I will stay." Alko spun around on the balls of his heels and looked incredulously at the servant girl.

"The audacity you have girl!" Alko fumed, very annoyed at Kiya's behavior.

"I wish to see how this will all end!" She stated as he was about to attack her. "I have been a servant here longer than anyone else has and all my family is gone despite what promise you had made me in the past. The least you owe me is to allow me to see the end result."

"I owe you nothing! You chose to give your life into servitude!"

"With the promise that no harm would ever come to my family." Kiya said strongly. Alko stared at her with so much annoyance but he couldn't stay there for very long. He didn't have the time. He sheathed his sword and venomously said.

"Do what you wish." He then took his leave. When he was gone Kiya let out a sigh and trembled from what had just transpired. She took a shaky breath in and then quickly went to deliver Alko's message.

(On the ship)

"Mamoru! I said I'm fine! Would you stop bugging me about it?" Hitomi yelled. She completely annoyed at him right now. He was taking the brotherly concern thing too far!

"You just fainted out of nowhere and you expect me to believe you to be alright?" Mamoru questioned as he followed Hitomi while checking to see if the fall had left any damages on her.

"My gosh! Since when did you act like a brother of any form?" Hitomi said quickly as Mamoru felt her head to find any bumps. She of course was referring to his long absence from her life.

"Since my sister fainted and fell on the metal floor of a levi ship." Mamoru answered nonchalantly as he continued his work. Hitomi swatted his hand away and stopped where she was.

"I didn't faint!" She stated to his face. He arched a brow in suspicion of his sister's words.

"That didn't seem to be the case the way I saw it." Mamoru crossed his arms. Hitomi grabbed her head in frustration of her brother. She took a few deep breaths and then looked at him.

"I didn't faint, I had a vision." She said through her teeth. Mamoru's eyes widened a bit. "It was unclear and it seemed old, like if it was from the past." Hitomi continued with a hope that her brother would leave her alone now. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go somewhere quiet so I can try to figure it out." She then turned to take her leave.

"I am coming with you." Mamoru followed.

"What?"

"What if you have another vision? You apparently have no control of your body what so ever when you do so what would happen if you fell on something sharp?" Mamoru said easily to Hitomi's opposing face.

"Mamoru if you--"

"Hitomi!"

"Huh?" The siblings turned around to see who the intruder of their conversation was only to find the King of Fanelia. He was at the end of the hall when he had called her name and was now jogging to their current position.

"What's wrong Van?" Hitomi asked. She was glad to be not talking to Mamoru for a while.

"Are you okay?" Van asked Hitomi. Hitomi looked puzzled at his question before he added. "I heard that you fainted right in the middle of one of the halls then you just got up as if nothing had happened. If you're feeling anemic you should rest!"

"See!" Mamoru exclaimed as he grabbed Van by the shoulder and pulled him close. "I'm not the only one concerned with what had happened!" Hitomi rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"You're both crazy!" She said in frustration. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes there is!" Mamoru yelled annoyed.

"I'm not going to follow that but you have to be careful with yourself in the least!" Van said quickly.

"Trust me Van; there is something wrong with this girl." Mamoru said to him.

"No there isn't Mamoru! Would you quit with the overprotective act already!" Hitomi wanted to strangle him at this point.

"Only if you would quit with the over zealous stubborn as a donkey act!" Mamoru bit back. Van now backed away from the fight between the siblings. Interfering would probably cost him his life.

"Oh my--! You're always like this! Just who do you think you're helping? Even when I was little you would hardly let me meet anyone because of your stupid over protectiveness! If I hadn't snuck away one time I wouldn't have met Yukari! I bet you interrogated the entire traveling party right after I got hit with that poison!"

"On the contrary! I behaved myself quite well since on this journey! I have of yet to do such a thing that you accuse me of."

"I don't believe you! I bet that Van was the first person you interrogated too! Since he was the only unattached male in my party!" Hitomi yelled raising her volume with each word.

"I did no such thing! I have improved since those years that you base these accusations on!" Hitomi just growled at this statement.

"Whether you did or did not is not the point! You can't treat me like this! I'm not a child anymore! We're both equals!"

"You are so a child! As for equals I am your guardian which could hardly allow you to be my equal in any sense!" Mamoru hollered as he used his height to try and intimidate Hitomi. It didn't work.

Van just watched the siblings as the argument continued. If they weren't on a levi ship they most likely would have drawn their swords by now. Each word that was said between them seem to be like poisonous darts, small, tactful but not quite sure if it'll hit the target. Soon the argument got even more heated up when they started bringing things up from the past. Van never thought that he would hear a story of how a person would actually shatter ten stacks of dishes, break two chairs and accidentally set a room on fire thanks to a spider. The words soon were getting more vicious, they might actually soon use physical force on each other. He had a feeling that blood was going to coat the walls if he didn't do something soon.

"Okay guys! I don't mean to interrupt but this really isn't the best place to such a (ahem) discussion." The Kanzaki siblings looked at him with utter and complete annoyance which made Van rethink his actions of peace. They were pretty scary when they were angry. They faced each other again but didn't say anything. They realized that Van was right. This was no place for an argument despite the two objecting matters at hand but they were burning so much to continue it so badly. Though reason whispered gently to them and that burning subsided.

"Just lemme alone." Htiomi then hissed to Mamoru as she stomped away. He was tempted and at first was about to follow her but he stopped himself. Chances were that he was only going to make things worse by following her. He sighed and ran his hand down his face. He then looked at Van and gave him a weary smile.

"Err- Sorry you had to see that. We usually get along but when we get into fights, we REALLY get into fights." Van gave a quick shrug of the shoulders with a 'don't worry about it' tagged on to it. He really wasn't quite sure what to say. He never fought with Folken himself and he never really witness any fights between any of his family members. Mamoru gave another sigh and sat down. "She always gets mad about stuff like the whole EQUAL stuff and how I treat her but it's something that can't be help. In the end I'm her brother." Van kind of figured that Mamoru was saying this more to himself than to anyone.

"I see." Van mumbled. He looked in the direction that Hitomi walked off in. He had wanted to talk to her. Well perhaps now wasn't exactly the best time to do that.

"Hey" Mamoru suddenly said, "could you do me a favor and go check up on Hitomi? I'm not ready to believe that she's fine." He asked meekly. Van was his last resort. Van responded with a 'sure' as he walked by Mamoru to the direction Hitomi stormed off in. When he was sure that Van was gone he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hitomi... do you realize how hard it was for me not to interrogate him?"

(Evalen)

All the servants had been dismissed with the exception of Kiya. Alko really didn't know what to do with that girl. She never once came so close to defy him. When he found her she was nothing a little sniveling snot nosed brat, then she grew into a sniveling coward. However, this recent change in her seem to annoy him beyond whatever boundaries he had for servants and yet it appealed to him that someone so weak actually had the impudence to stand up to him. Well he couldn't dwell much on those thoughts any longer. He had to prepare the machine that was to help him when this war. There was so little time left. The sorcerers wouldn't be able to get it ready in time like he would so he decided to work on it himself. He knew all of their tricks of the trade to begin with so he really didn't need their help, he only had them around because he always had other things to do besides create death machines. He smirked as he connected different assortments of wires together.

"To end this war I simply have to cut of the head of the opposing body." He said simply as he climbed on top of the huge hunk of metal to fix something. He smirked again thinking of how this machine just might kill two birds with one stone. "Yes, Anders I found a way..."

(Ship)

Hitomi was out on the deck of the ship. She stomping back and forth of the small area. There were times when she would wave her hands madly, run her hands through her hair, mumble viciously or even jump up and down but she mostly just stomped around.

"Stupid brother!" She mumbled. "Stupid! Stupid! Stoooooooopid brother!" More stomping. "Gah!" More stomping. "I can't believe that--you!... ah!" And yet more stomping. After a while of this Hitomi then plopped herself down on the floor as her feet cried out in pain. She then looked up to the already darkened sky. "...stupid brother..."

"That's kind of mean considering that he's only looking out for his sister and only sibling." Van said as he entered the deck. Hitomi jumped up to her feet when she heard him which made her feet loudly protest to her with excruciating pulses. "No need to stand." He said quickly. Hitomi nodded and sat down as Van went and sat next to her. She was so caught up in her anger that she forgot about her embarrassment with Van. She looked away from him so that he couldn't see her blushing just by sitting next to him. Too bad though, he saw it anyway. However he only thought of the blush as her embarrassment of him seeing the fight between her brother and her. He then looked up at the sky that was now glittered with stars and laid down. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Huh?" Hitomi said dumbly. This wasn't good, who knew how idiotic she would sound now. The blood beneath her skin was bubbling like mad and her heart was throbbing so hard now she was afraid that he might hear it. This wasn't fair!

"The sky, isn't it beautiful?" Van repeated calmly with a smile. Hitomi blushed even more. He had a cute smile.

"Oh, yeah it is." This still wasn't fair! Why couldn't she be a more kind of sophisticated girl who knew what to say and how to 'wow' people? Even if it was just a reply to a simple question. _Calm down_ she told herself. _It's just Van. Same old pig headed Van. Who loves you, kissed you and has a cute-ARGH! This isn't helping!_ Her mind conflicted with itself as Van watched her wondering if she was okay or not.

"Maybe you should go inside and rest." He suggested. Hitomi blushed even more; at this point she was a tomato.

"No, no! I'm fine!" She said quickly as she waved her hands frantically in the air. She took a few deep breaths and just decided to come out with it. "I'm just embarrassed." She said truthfully. Van looked up at her.

"So siblings fight everyone does, though I and Folken were probably a little too reserve to." He said nonchalantly as he sat himself back up. Hitomi looked confused for a second before she realized what he had meant. She laughed a little.

"No, no I'm not embarrassed about that. You of all people should know that I never get embarrassed after a fight." She said as she recalled those past weeks and seemed back to her usual self for a while. Van smiled again even more so this time. She looked at him and blushed a bit more. "What?"

"It's good to hear you laugh again." He said as his smile broadened. Hitomi's eyes went wide. He had to know!! He had to know that he had this effect on her or else why would he be torturing her like this. This must be the ultimate pay back for all those times she teased him. "Anyway I kind of wanted to talk to you about earlier." Van continued oblivious. Hitomi fidgeted around nervously, her heart was like a hammer against a metallic wall, and she knew that he must be able to hear it.

"What about?" She mumbled her voice getting meeker. Van wasn't sure what was going on with her so he decided just to continue on.

"Well about when we were in the halls, after was said and… done you seemed a bit … um well" Van mumbled as he tried to grasp the word. Hitomi paid attention trying to ignore the loud thumping in her chest. "…disturbed." She looked at him incredulously as he said the word.

"Disturbed?" She questioned loudly.

"Well yes, that's the way it seemed, and I was wondering if you regretted ever saying what you said or rather what I did." Van continued. Hitomi paused and understood that while she was in her own turmoil that Van was also in his. He thought she had rejected him after she told him she loved him. Oddly enough it made her smile.

"I wasn't disturbed." She said quietly. "I don't regret anything." Van looked at her; she was still red. "I was embarrassed." She was starting to look away at this point. "I'm not used to this; I don't really know how to go on about this being in love deal. I didn't know how to … act anymore." Van smiled and tentatively grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes at the gesture. He smiled back at her reassuringly.

"That makes two of us." He said with a toothy grin. Hitomi's eyebrows shot up.

"What? No way! You knew what to do better than I did. I mean you were cool as a cucumber the entire time! I was the one who was avoiding you and blushing like a maniac!"

Van laughed. "That's because I'm a king, I always have to look calm and collected in the most crucial situations. However if you just look," he placed her hand on his chest "you'll see I'm just as nervous as you." Hitomi's breath stopped a bit as she felt his heart beat pounding away madly and she looked away.

"Since when did you become such a smooth talker." She mumbled a bit angrily. Why couldn't she be like him? He just laughed. "You weren't like this before." She added. He just smirked.

"It's seems that you were the only one to ever bring out all my sides both good and bad." He looked at her with a vicious smile before he it turned into a childlike grin. "However I do know what you mean, I think I have changed and you're the cause of it." Now there was a glint in his eye. Hitomi was melting until she saw that. Now she was on guard. She tried to inch back but it was too late. He caught her up in his arms and wasn't letting her go. "Now you have to take responsibility for it" He teased.

"Ah you jerk!" She yelled as she struggled in his arms but she was smiling too.

"No, no can't let you! Too bad!"

"Ah stop!" Hitomi laughed. They laughed for a while as they continued their mock struggle and then they soon settled down the both of them still smiling.

"See, nothing really has changed between us, just the depth and name of our relationship." Van said remembering Merle words.

"I guess, but it'll still take some time to get use to." Hitomi said still red. "I'm not used to being brighter than an apple." She touched her face and tried to cool it down with her hands. Van grinned and took her face into his hands.

"But you look so cute red."

"Argh!" Hitomi yelled as she smacked him over his head. "You just like to tease me don't you?" He was laughing fool heartedly at this.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You know you have this effect on me and what do you do? You just flaunt it at your own disposal you pig headed king!" She was frustrated with him she couldn't help herself if she got red at practically everything he did. He didn't have to tease her about it. He laughed a little bit more before he hugged her but she pretended not to notice. She refused to look at him.

"Don't be mad." He coaxed. "I think it's cute when you get red. It let's me know that I make your heart throb." He practically put a thick layer of honey on each word. She turned her head slightly, only so see could see him in her peripheral vision.

"I don't like it when you tease me about that." She mumbled in a very childlike manner. He paused a bit with a few words stuck in the corner of his mouth, waiting to be released. However he wasn't sure if she would be docile enough for another line. He shrugged and hugged her tighter so she couldn't escape as he readied the words.

"Well you're cute when you're angry too." He laughed as he felt her stiffen up in his arms. She then tried to escape but his grip on her was too strong. She should've seen it coming! She childishly stuck her tongue out at him in rebellion however he simply continued to laugh. A new thought soon become clear to Hitomi as she smiled at his laughter.

_I hope it stays like this._

As the loving couple continued their time together laughing, joking and at times arguing on the outside deck, Alko had neared completion on his most ingenious machine. None could possibly imagine what he had in store for them and the rest of Gaea.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did it again!! I disappeared for almost two years!! I apologize to those who were actually waiting for this chapter to be released. I know I know! I'm a horrible person. Anyway like stated above this story should be finished in the next 3 to 4 chapters, so fear not! This terrible crap of a story will soon come to an end! Alright, it's 2:54 a.m. and I have work so night!

Sereneblaze


	30. Bargains & Marriage

AN: Hey, this time around it wasn't a year round wait so yeah!! Anyway this story will end soon so I'm trying to pump out the chapters as fast as I can. You'll notice from this point on that the view points will only be limited to a few characters. Thanks to those who reviewed. I no longer have the area where I thank you because I should've replied to your review already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters.

Hidden Wings

Bargains & Marriage

(Evalen)

Alko jumped off his creation as the morning light peered through the windows, landing with a quiet thud. His hands were blackened from his work and his skin glistened with sweat. He removed his shirt which had been drenched in it and tossed it carelessly on the floor. His face stretched into a crooked grin as he reviewed the end result from working all hours of the night.

"Perfection"

The huge hunk of geometric metal stood a towering fourteen feet and was enrobed in dark metal plates with metal coils sticking out on the all sides. Two long pipes came out from the far end of one side and opened wider as it dug itself deep into the ground. The red head titan was so proud of himself. Joyously, he went down to the kitchen and carefully grabbed a crystal bottle from one of the cabinets. Had he not dismissed the servants, he would never have dreamed to go through the trouble but did not bother to think about it. He congratulated himself in a boisterous voice as he heartily poured himself an entire goblet of the of Asturian vino. Yes, he was very proud of himself.

Kiya could hear him as she roamed the halls aimlessly. She simply shook her head at her former master and continued her way.

"It would all end soon." She whispered to herself.

(Ship)

"Really did she have to go and blow her head off for nothing?" Mamoru muttered indignantly. His head on Elise's lap, he rambled on and on. She could only sigh as the minutes ticked away. He refused to go on about anything else. She had to go through an entire night of him complaining about what Hitomi said to him and how he was only trying to be a good brother. Most of the time he didn't even let her answer some of the questions he put out; he just went on and on. At first she thought it was best that she just let him get everything off his chest but it seemed to be that, after the first three hours, he had too much on it.

"She's use to not having anyone looking over her for quite a while now; she doesn't see why she needs any from of protection over her." Elise stated calmly. God, she wished she could get some sleep.

"It didn't mean that she had to go off and be stubborn about it."

"Mamoru," Elise started as she lifted his head to look at her "I understand that when she was little it was your job to protect her but surely you knew that she was going to grow up."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that my job of protecting her is over."

"No, but you have to understand that you ARE being overprotective. You have to give her room to breath or else you're going to suffocate her and believe me she will fight you for that air. She fell, it's not the greatest of accidents, and you don't see her crying about it. She's been in fights before; she's been battered and bruised. Hell she nearly almost died a few days ago and she came out fine with you not there." There was silence between them as Mamoru let Elise's words sink in. There was a weird look in his eye as he looked back at her and Elise caught a fleeting glimpse of it. _Guilt._ Her eyes narrowed, wondering the reasons behind it.

"Okay, maybe I over reacted but still-"

"Mamoru, question." She quickly cut off. Mamoru raised a brow in question at the sudden words but consented to her request.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel at all guilty for not being there for a good part of her life?" She looked into his eyes as she awaited the answer. His face was blank. He wasn't really sure if she had really asked him it, but then his face formed into a contemplative gaze as he actually considered the reasons behind his actions towards his sister.

"Perhaps." He mumbled sullenly not really willing to admit it yet. Elise sighed at his stubbornness. She wanted that sleep now.

" Look love, there's good intentions behind your actions, really there is; however, you can't make up the absence of a few years with the super dose of protection over what ever little scratches came her way. If you really want to make it up, you have to be there for her but let her take the reigns; she's been handling her life pretty well so far." Elise mumbled out as she let out a yawn. Mamoru then realized how cruel he had been to leave her sleep deprived.

"I'm sorry Elise. I must have lost track of time." He said as he looked out the window seeing the intruding sun. She waved it off.

"Just tell me something. Do you feel like you got everything that you wanted to be said out?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like maybe now you can let your sister grow up finally in your mind?"

He faltered a little at first but then after some thought was able to say a good firm 'yes'. Elise then smiled a little goofily.

"Good." She said as she kicked him out of her bed and pulled the covers over her. Mamoru looked at her from the floor in astonishment. "Sorry but you denied me of more than enough sleep." She mumbled as she let out another yawn. He was still a little bit hurt by her actions but smiled despite himself. He got up and placed a kiss on her forehead and on her lips. She blinked a little waking up despite what sleep she needed.

"Have a good sleep then, love." He whispered in to her ear. He then quietly let himself out and started to head to his room when he remembered that he gave it up to some of his crew. "Shoot." He muttered as he walked off and looked for somewhere to sleep. In Elise's room however she was cursing Mamoru for now completely waking her up.

On the other side of the ship where the open dock area was, another couple had also been together for the entire night. Van was the first of the two to wake; his back aching from sitting up against the railing all night. He looked around bewildered at his surroundings until he saw the golden brown head sleeping on his shoulder. He blinked and suddenly remembered last night. The laughter, the teasing and the words that made him breathe again.

"_I was embarrassed." "…I don't really know how to go on about this being in love deal…"_

He smiled and kissed the head of the sleeping girl who then began to stir. She twisted around a little before moving her hand to adjust her 'pillow' feeling that it wasn't the right form she opened her eyes a bit and looked at her surroundings. She closed them again thinking nothing of it before it finally hit her.

"Wha…, who, I don…eh?" She spoke incoherently as her mind slowly pieced together everything. "Oh yeah." She muttered as she began to recall last night. She then looked at Van as she recalled one particular moment and then quickly smacked him over the head.

"OW!" He yelped.

"You said you would wake me up in five minutes." She mumbled; sleep still getting the best of her. Van looked a little confused before he remembered that part of the night. Hitomi had gotten sleepy and asked Van to wake her up later as she rested her head on him. However he being as equally sleepy thought it would be fine if he had napped as well before doing so. Apparently he thought wrong.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Hitomi began to wipe her eyes from the last moments of sleep.

"Whatever." She mumbled angry. Van then took on a mischievous grin.

"Could you really blame me for wanting to be with you all night?" His face morphed to go along with his mock sadness. Hitomi only answered with a 'humph'.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and change before someone sees us together and thinks something of it." She lifted herself and marched to the door though, at times she would sway one way or the other since her coordination was still a little off. Van grinned at her.

"Well at least then everyone would know that you're mine." He said loudly enough for her to hear. Hitomi paused and turned around ready to answer back, ready to make him cringe at her sword like tongue, however she was too sleepy and merely stuck her tongue out as her only come back. Van could only laugh.

(Evalen)

Anders growled in frustration. There wasn't anyone near anymore to use as a cover and there was too much open space. He looked at the distance between himself and the castle measuring out the distance in his mind and the scenarios of possible plans. His eyes narrowed in determination. Whether if he had the element of surprise or not, he would get in that castle.

(Castle of Evalen)

Alko was starting to feel a heavy buzz from drinking only half of his goblet when he realized that he should probably test the machine before he truly congratulated himself. He apparently hadn't drunk in a while since he quickly forgot how potent Asturain vino was. He groaned as he remembered one of the few ways to quickly sober up. He quickly opened a few cupboards searching for the necessary ingredients, having a great deal of trouble due to his semi inebriated state. Once the ingredients were found, however, he quickly tossed them together in a new cup. He stared at the cup for a while wondering if perhaps he would rather go through the entire day incoherent instead of drinking the godforsaken mix he now held in his hand. He eventually, after a good deal of time, thought wiser of himself and quickly chugged down the concoction, drinking water right after to dilute the taste in his mouth. He then looked out the window to try and take his mind out of horrid taste. Only when it came to drinking did it seem that he would somewhat humane, much to the contrast that he had wanted to portray, one of the many reasons he never done so when he became king of Evalen. As he scanned the now barren capital city he noticed something strange. Perhaps it was from the effects from his semi-drunken stupor however he could have sworn that he saw a shadow move for a second. He went off in thought, thinking if he should rely on his eyes or if he should simply ignore it. He glanced again at the window. Paranoia got the better of him.

"Well," he mumbled "I needed a test run either way" The remedy wouldn't work until a few minutes later so he walked slowly out from the kitchen and back to his creation, wanting to make sure that he didn't stumble.

Once there he steadied himself on the wall, feeling an immediate headache from the remedy. He over looked his creation, once again feeling a swell of pride within which momentarily over rode his headache. He then walked over to one of it's side, he flipped open a metal plate which concealed a number pad and quickly pressed a long sequence of numbers before pressing a red button next to it. Everything was still for the moment. He went and braced himself against a wall, his headache was about to get worse. There was a low growling sound, as if the machine had actually woken up, then followed a tremor that slowly increased into an earthquake. Yep his headache got worse. However he ignored it as he headed towards the window to see the end result. He smirked.

"Perfection."

(Outside of the Castle)

Anders knew something was terribly wrong when he felt that tremor, now what he saw proved it. Black gleaming forms littered across the entire field appeared outside of the castle. He wasn't quite sure what to make of them but knew that it was bad. He had to think fast. Should he stay and try to use them to get into the castle or should he play it safe and retreat. He allowed the black forms to get closer so as to get a better look and to understand the situation better. His eyes squinted unsure of what they could be. There forms gleamed in the sunlight and they moved quickly which obviously meant that they weren't wearing armor. He couldn't tell what type of creature they were. They could have easily been doppelgangers. However, doppelgangers imitate forms not create new ones. In all the years that he had traveled Gaea he had never seen any thing like these. An odd observation formed in his mind as the creatures came closer. They almost seemed like … humans.

He had to retreat. He couldn't fight them until he knew what they were. The ground gave way to another tremor but it wasn't as big as the first one. It was smaller and closer…to him. He jumped up in time to nearly avoid an appendage shoot out of the ground after him. The entire form soon lifted itself from the ground along with others. Anders eyes studied them. They were human but…not.

How was he going to get out of this one?

(Ship)

Allen and Dryden were at the helm of the ship looking out the window as they approached the capital of Basram.

"Basram's technology is fairly advanced. After the collapse of Zaibach most of the inhabitants, especially their sorcerers, went there. They'll be an extremely helpful ally to us." Dryden said a bit solemnly. There was a bit of dissatisfaction at this note. King Basem of Basram was not the most likeable character, and did not give out help for free even if the help would have benefited the country. Basram's king always loved to gain something for nothing. It didn't help that the ship carried three 'eligible' royals that could easily be married off to the King's daughter and son. "You don't suppose that Hitomi, Mamoru and Van would stay put in the ship would you?"

"Even if they did, I'm fairly sure that they know that they're with us." Allen said with a sigh. "When a missing prince and princess are suddenly found word about their whereabouts spread like wildfire. Van also has a bit of that reputation as well."

"That's not very good."

"Weren't you a merchant before you became king? Do you lack in your bartering skills now?"

"First rule in bartering is to have something that they want or can't turn down." Dryden said slightly annoyed.

"And that is…?"

"Well unless you're keen selling your ship or your guymelef, we only have the royals as our trump card."

"Not good."

"Not good indeed."

(Castle of Evalen)

Alko watched from the window as his creations attacked a figure in the court. "Hmm, my suspicions were correct after all." He mused to himself as he went to seat himself. His headache was still pounding away furiously. The remedy had yet to take its full effect and testing his machine helped him in no way. However, he needed to plan now how to attack. Should he pick on one country at a time or go for a full force. He wasn't aware of how well the princess's ability was on predicting the future. If did attack full on she most likely would be able to see it and destroy his machine like the previous one. However, taking one country out one at a time would most likely alert the other countries…not that they weren't already. A full assault could possibly wear out supplies as well. A grin then stretched itself upon Alko's face.

"I suppose I'll have to bring her and the other heads of this rebellious faction here in order to ensure my success. However, that experiment hasn't been used since old man Dornkirk was assassinated. Well hopefully it's still in working condition." He mumbled to himself as he walked out of the room and the down the stairs, his headache thumping faintly with each step.

(Basram)

The king sat on his throne sipping the burgundy colored wine as he viewed the guests kneeling before him. How lovely that a new bargain came right on his door step. His old pudgy face smiled at the idea of it. There had hardly been any worth while deals out in Gaea for quite some time and luckily he had waited quite a long time before decided on his children's future spouses. "Fortune smiles upon me." The king mused loudly as he closed his eyes. "Never had I thought my self lucky enough to see the Prince and Princess of noble Aklon alive and well. Of course I am happy to see you again as well King Dryden, Queen Millerna and King Van." With some difficulty the well fed man stood allowing the folds of his overly dressed robes sag, making him look larger than he already was. "Now please come to the dinning hall. You all must be famished after your journey."

"With all due forgiveness King Basem we don't have much time. We must speak with you as soon as possible." Dryden said quickly.

"Nonsense! There is always time to talk and eat with old friends. Whatever you need to discuss can wait until later." Basem dismissed quickly as he began to waddle over to the dinning hall. The king was a very stubborn man. Whatever he says goes. Dryden bit his lip knowing that he had to really get on his good side in order to do any sort of bargaining with him. He got up and reluctantly followed the king. He glanced behind him. Mamoru walked behind Elise who strangely enough looked more refined than usual. Van also walked behind Hitomi and he was extremely tense. He must have known the possibilities of what could happen here. He then looked at Millerna, seeing his own goddess smile back at him. How easily he could be reassured by her. He faced forward. Well part about being a merchant was luck.

(Castle of Evalen)

Kiya was wondering aimlessly again. It was amazing how much time she still had. She would have figured that all the other countries would have come charging at Evalen already. It was odd seeing Alko drunk as well. The king was a mockery of himself in that state and Kiya couldn't help but find it amusing. Shame she couldn't have laughed when she saw him or else he would have run her through once he noticed that she was even there. Of course, now that she thought about it she probably could have taken him, in that state anyway. She passed by a window. Alko's creatures had now disintegrated since there was nothing else to attack anymore. There were nothing more than minerals now. She sighed. Alko was, unfortunately, a genius. If those things were still on the loose they would have attacked the castle. A shadow then caught her eye. It moved from the tree and dashed around to another spot that was well concealed.

"He wasn't killed." Kiya mused. She noticed that he became stealthier; she couldn't see him move anymore. However, when a certain spot seem to gain a second shadow or have a strange gust of wind she knew that he was there. Years of tuning her senses due to her paranoia of being enclosed in the 'cage' allowed her to see it. "Anders is coming." She whispered. She noticed Alko coming towards her from the corner of her eye and straightened herself. He said nothing to her as he passed by. "Did you enjoy the Asturian vino sir?" She questioned. He paused a bit and glared at her. She didn't see him did she? "I'm assuming it was you who left the crystal goblet with the Asturian vino out." He didn't but he wouldn't think twice to agree to it. His memory wouldn't be too good at the moment and he wouldn't want to accept quite readily that someone had actually seen him drunk.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to play inquisitor?" Alko said begrudgingly as he continued on his way. Kiya grinned in her defiance.

"It was amusing seeing you portray one of the few features of humanity for once in your life." She whispered. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. However, she turned about and went on her own way. He made a mental note to himself that once he was done with this war he was going to have her shackled and impaled.

(Basram)

It was a bit of a tense dinner. Elise thought so in the least. She tried hard not to fidget but the glares she would receive from the Princess of Basram at times were uncomfortable. Mamoru had warned her about the potential possibility that the king might try to marry off one of his offspring to them and though he had not told her too, Elise took pains to fix herself up. She brushed her hair more than she would have ever liked to and gently pulled it in a low ponytail to show more of her face which she cleaned vigorously. She borrowed a long shirt from Millerna that when belted made a traveling dress which allowed her to wear pants and not have anyone think anything it. The shirt had a modest v neck line that showed off the dragon necklace that Mamoru gave her. Mamoru was confused when he first saw her come out of her room on the crusade. She could only shrug at him at the time and just said 'I'm showing them why you're taken.'

Hitomi on the other hand knew nothing of the King Basem's reputation and was blissfully unaware of the potential cage that loomed over her head. She cleaned herself a bit but nothing to the extent that Elise did. Van didn't seem to bother to do anything with himself at all, the same with Mamoru. They both wanted to avoid the grip of Basem.

The princess of Basram, Cecilia Basem, was very thin with prominent cheek bones and icy blue eyes. Her black hair was pulled into a bun except for two tendrils that framed the sides of her face. Her face was blank as she surveyed the guests. She was used to this already. Dressing up and parading herself in front of eligible men, wondering which one would be the one her father would sell her off too. It didn't matter to her if she wouldn't be able to love them. She knew she wouldn't.

_Such is the curse of a princess._ She thought to herself as her wounded heart thumped in the memory of her only love.

She looked at Mamoru and Van. There was a really good chance that her father would marry her off to one of them and she would have to deal with it. She glared slightly at both Elise and Hitomi, the only 'free' women at the table; a habit that was forced upon her by her father.

King Basem was enjoying himself greatly. The foods were all his favorite and if he played his cards right he would have everything in his hands.

"So tell me Prince Mamoru. Have you begun at all on the reconstruction of Aklon?" Basem asked after sipping a bit from his crystal goblet.

"I'm afraid that due to our scattered people and that we didn't have a firm confirmation on our attackers at the time that I have as of yet to begin any form of reconstruction."

"Such a shame. None of your allies could help you?"

"A good amount of our allies were destroyed as well. For some time it was a question of who did it and how can we avoid it. I'm also afraid that at the time I was in no position to try and lead anyone towards reconstruction as well. "

"I see." Basem said sensing the solemn tone in his voice. The country wasn't rebuilt. If he married his daughter to him she would have no place to live and the economy would most likely take a while before it could get on its feet. Not a good deal.

Princess Cecilia knew what her father was thinking after Mamoru answered the last question. Mamoru was officially out of the running.

"Forgive me for my tardiness" a new voice spoke. All eyes turned to the left entry hallway. He looked like Princess Cecilia except for his short styled hair, bulky form, square jaw, broad eyebrows and liveliness that lacked in the princess.

"Ah, everyone this is my son Prince Alphonse Basem." King Basem said as he stood. "Alphonse this is King Dryden and Queen Millerna of Asturia; Prince Mamoru, Princess Hitomi and their friend Elise of Aklon and of course King Van of Fanelia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Alphonse said as he bowed his head. Everyone else either bowed their head or murmured a 'likewise'. He then took his seat next to his father and across from Dryden. "So what brings you all here to Basram?" He asked as he looked at his reflection in the crystal goblet before a server came and poured him some vino. Cecilia caught sight of his actions and rolled her eyes.

"Narcissist" She muttered under her breath which was returned by a glare from her brother.

"Ghost" he hissed back.

"Well that's exactly what we need to talk to your father for." Dryden said lightly as he began to slip into his laid-back mood. Another rule of bartering, make it seem like you don't need it that badly. He had gotten so use to being tense as a king that he forgot about that part. "By the way King Basem, this is an excellent feast."

"Thank you King Dryden, I like to think so myself." Basem said as he began to get weary of his friend's mood change. Perhaps the dinner had calmed his mind, if so then it would only help him later on, unless he can bring about the anxiety again. It would only make the deal better for him. Of course he knew that Dryden was a very good merchant in his past life before king, however, he most likely had become rusty in that department now. "As for your requests of whatever they may be, I'm afraid that it is too close to nightfall." Basem stated with a sullen expression. "Unlike you King Dryden I'm quite old and my bones give me no rest for quite some time, making it difficult for me to sleep. I believe I'll retire for the day; we can have your discussion at noon tomorrow when my body is a bit refreshed. After all I wouldn't want to be fooled into an unjust occupation simply because my needs were deprived." Dryden closed his eyes to hide his glare and just nodded with a lopsided grin.

"Of course King Basem, we wouldn't dream of such of thing. We are not people who try to take any unfair advantage in any situation." Dryden said with a hint of sarcasm. Basem caught it but ignored it. If no one wanted him to take those unfair advantages then they shouldn't have presented them to him.

"Very well then," Basem said as he slowly rose from his chair "I will see you all tomorrow. Alphonse, Cecilia please show our guests to their rooms once they're done." He had a servant help him out. The conversation now was mainly between Alphonse and Dryden; there was very little response from anywhere else except for the small bickering that would occur between Cecilia and Alphonse every once in a while. When everyone had their fill Alphonse and Cecilia went to get some torches and that's when Cecilia basically filled Alphonse in on want their father wanted.

"Princess Hitomi? The one with the green eyes. Hmm, I'll have to think about that one. If I like her maybe; there's very few that can compliment me as my partner throughout the course of my entire life." Alphonse whispered.

"Narcissist." Cecilia said automatically as she waited for her brother to light the torches.

"Oh for goodness sake! So I like the way I look! At least I'm not a hollow shell of what I use to be like you!" He said hotly, forgetting the 'axe' that hung over his head.

"And whose fault is that." Cecilia whispered deadly. Alphonse stopped for a moment. He closed his eyes in order to avoid hers.

The guilt always ate at him but he couldn't help his actions five years ago. He was too young, too naïve, too …selfish. He didn't want her to go away. "How quickly you forget that it was because of you that HE was sent away."

"…that didn't mean that you had to stop living." Alphonse whispered apologetically in his defense.

"How can one live without a heart?" She whispered as she walked back through the halls to their guests. Alphonse followed her.

"You were so strong before this… why did he have to change it?" Alphonse whispered.

They lead the guests to their rooms. Cecilia took great effort to talk to Van which was only returned by cold kindness. Alphonse, on the other hand, had an easier time talking to Hitomi (which might have been the reason why Van was being so cold). Hitomi was still unaware of everything that was going on. She was even unaware that Alphonse seemed to show interest in her. When it was just Hitomi and Van left that needed a room Cecilia suggested that Van follow her to his room and Alphonse show Hitomi to her room. That's when Hitomi got wary.

"Why do we need to split up?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's easier this way. Don't worry, Alphonse has all of his necessary injections to prevent him from going rabid on you." Cecilia calmly said.

"I would say the same for you dear sister but unfortunately your disease is one that no medicine can cure. However, don't worry King Fanel; I'm sure it won't pass on to you." Alphonse said with a grin. At this point Cecilia was more than fed up with Alphonse and with a 'humph' turned on her heels and lead Van the other way.

"Well then," Alphonse said as he turned to Hitomi "shall we?"

(Castle of Evalen)

Kicking through some of the debris Alko made his way through the lower level floor. It made him reminisce a bit. How he destroyed Zaibach and overthrew Dornkirk, established Evalen and began his reign. Destroyed countries that he thought would stand in his way with no one ever suspecting that it might be him… until he found out the Mamoru and Hitomi were alive.

"Cockroaches." He muttered to himself. Such an annoying group, they were supposed to be dead thirteen years ago. He even sent spies to make sure they were long gone. A lot good that did, it only made him believe that he was secure as he fixed the many things about his country in its infancy. He kicked a few more things out of his way as he finally came upon what he was searching for. He looked at the old antique for a while before deciding that he'd have to fix it up a bit before he proceeded any further. "Well it'll have to do."

(Morning in the castle of Basram)

Everyone was gathered in the tea room for a light breakfast before the discussion. Cecilia had lent Hitomi and Elise some dresses to change into and they seemed to have trouble adjusting to the airy clothes, bare shoulders and tight fastenings around their waists. King Basem smiled at the both of them.

"Why the both of you look as though you were of Basram heritage." He, of course, was hinting it more towards Hitomi than Elise. After being led to her room by just Alphonse last night Hitomi was more aware of her surroundings and the meanings behind the royals' words when they spoke to her. She didn't like this one bit; however, protocol demanded her politeness. When everyone was fed Dryden final began the discussion.

"King Basem, you should know as well as I do that King Alko of Evalen is planning an attack on all the nations of Gaea. I'm sure you've heard the reports of how he destroyed all of the nations of the Western prefecture. Had not Lady Hitomi destroyed the device we can only assume that he would have willingly done more damage." Dryden started nonchalantly. He was trying his best to keep his tone light hearted despite the serious matters he spoke of.

"Yes, of course. I've been given the reports."

"Of course, it hasn't been very long since that day and we are trying to get the remaining nations together to aid in attacking Alko and ending his destruction. It's a seriously annoying matter, but it's one that must be dealt with. So we are here to ask for you're aid."

"I see." This was the part Basem was waiting for. "I must say that it is such a bothersome thing. However, I don't see why I have to involve myself in it. As you must well know Dryden Basram generates enough energy from our drag energists for all of our magna shields. We are well protected. If we were to lend our power for your aid it might be possible that it would weaken our shields and we would be vulnerable."

"Magna shields?" Hitomi questioned.

"Ah, that's right you don't know that much about Basram's technology do you?" Alphonse said with a smile to Hitomi. "It's a fairly new invention however very effective. It creates a shield that loosely covers all of Basram. In each city there's a station that sees what comes in contact with the shield, if it's anything that's a threat or purely unknown then the city is alarmed and they have about fifteen minutes to get to the bunkers in the town. It has protected us from many things. "

"So it's an alarm?" Elise now questioned.

"Oh no, it's a full fledge shield. However we thought the alarm would be effective in case the attack would be much stronger than anticipated. There would be a better chance of survival." Alphonse said. Mamoru narrowed his eyes. This really was going to be a difficult situation.

"Thank you Alphonse. Now, Dryden I understand your position. I mourn too for the loss of my ally countries. However, I simply can not put my country in jeopardy."

"Truly?" Dryden said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid so." Basem said as he bowed his head to conceal his smirk. Everything was going as planned. Dryden looked at his opponent. There was a risky choice to make.

"Very well then," Dryden began "I understand your position. This is war, where careful decisions must be made. We owe each other nothing therefore I understand your lack of priority towards us." He then stood up. Basem looked confused at this motion. "I wish you well during these times. We must be going now." Dryden said politely as he nodded his head towards him. Basem's face fell. Everyone in the room was surprised as well.

"… May I ask where you're headed?" Basem said as he controlled the worry in his voice. Dryden was not as out of date with his skills as he thought.

"Cesario." He stated quickly as he waited for everyone else to get up. Hitomi and Elise quickly thanked Cecilia for the gowns and promising to return them when they can. Cecilia muttered a polite 'they're a gift' to them. Alphonse was amused by what transpired. Basem mind raced thinking of all the possible ways to stop this from happening. Cesario also had a prince and princess that had not been betrothed yet. He couldn't make them stay for another night, that tactic wouldn't work anymore. They had done anything that could be interpreted in anyway wrong so there wasn't the slight possibility that he could throw them in jail. He closed his eyes. He would have to be on the offense instead of the defense.

"Dryden, please wait a moment." Basem immediately said before they were completely out the door. Dryden paused and turned to look, as did everyone else, at Basem. "I would dread to think that you and the rest of the alliance were defeated simply because of my own insecurities. Please let us discuss this more. Perhaps we may reach a compromise." Dryden looked away from him and closed his eyes.

"I have no intentions to be rude King Basem however we do not have much time. I can not say for sure how long these negotiations would possibly go for. I promise that we will do the best we can on our own. Perhaps we may communicate through carrier pigeons." Dryden said nonchalantly. Basem grimaced. He was forcing his hand.

"Dryden, please understand. It is not only my people that I'm reluctant to lend my aid. As you said, there's not much that we owe each other. We virtually have no treaties with each other, we have no trade with each other and we have never in fact communicated until this moment." Basem said as he layered his words with concern.

"Are you suggesting a treaty of some sort?" Dryden said with a smirk as he turned around.

"Perhaps."

"I see. Well then since we're really running short on time, what exactly would you like Asturia to promise you?"

Basem closed his eyes. Right to the point it is then.

"It's not so much a promise that I'm very much interested in." The large king began. Van narrowed his eyes and tugged Hitomi closer to him. Alphonse and Cecilia noticed the movement but said nothing. "However, I will say that I'm interested in the connections you have."

"Connections?" Dryden questioned even though he knew what he wanted.

"I think this discussion should be between King Dryden and I now." Basem said as he looked at the onlookers.

"I don't believe that's right." Mamoru immediately said. "In truth, you need nothing from Asturia but what their allies have. Forgive my suspicions; however, it seems that you're hinting at what Aklon and Fanelia have."

Damn youth.

Basem sighed. There was no way around this one any more. It seems as if they were all aware of exactly what he wanted.

"You're quite right." Basem said. Van and Mamoru narrowed their eyes and Hitomi's hands tightened. "In order to help you I'd have to call more people and force more hours on those already working in the mines to help in the drag energists mines so it'd be possible to lend you my aid whilst protecting my country. This is a very taxing thing. I would have to ask the farmers to stop farming, the fishermen to stop fishing, the youth to stop going to school for quite some time in order to obtain this amount. This would damage our trade and cost us an extreme drop in our economy. How exactly can you expect me to do this without some promise to the future of Basram?"

"…the future?" Mamoru questioned quickly.

"Yes." Basem continued. "The future of Basram and its heirs. To help your cause I ask that Princess Hitomi of Aklon be betrothed to my son Alphonse and my daughter Cecilia be betrothed to King Van of Fanelia."

"Are there no other options in this proposal?" Dryden quickly voiced.

"None that I would risk my country for."

Silence enveloped the room at those last words. Dryden had hoped to have a plan on how to avoid this situation but none had come to him. They truly needed Basram's help. It was more than possible that they would not be able to win the war with out them.

"Both?" Dryden said cautiously. "You need both of your children betrothed? That seems a bit too far."

Basem looked at Dryden. It seems he wouldn't get his dream deal after all. Though it wasn't likely, there was a good possibility that they would walk out again especially, from the looks of it, King Van.

"Ah, it's bartering time now is it? Very well then, I ask that one of them be betrothed to one of my own. That can not be considered an unfair arrangement."

"And if we have a previous engagement already?" Van spoke venomously. Basem's eyebrows shot up in surprise as well as Cecilia's and Alphonse's. Basem's face turned grim. He now took into consideration how close Hitomi and Van were standing together and how close their hands were to each other.

"Have you made an announcement of your engagement?" The pudgy king quickly asked. Van faltered.

"A proposal to her? I see no ring as prove of it." Basem continued. He was willing to compromise but he would not walk out of this room without something. Van's face showed his frustration. "If not then it is not an official engagement and will be treated as nothing more than an infatuation." He unconsciously glanced at Cecilia. His daughter was not looking at him but instead to the floor. He had cut off foolish ties before and he could certainly do it again.

"Father," Cecilia spoke with a shaky voice "war has been rampant among their lands. In times of war it is possible for a proposal to be deemed eligible if witnessed by a respectable amount of persons from their lands." Basem gripped the sides of his chair violently as he looked on his daughter. Once again she defied him in a serious manner. The damage was done however. He looked at Van.

"Was then the proposal made in the manner that my **daughter** speaks of?" Basem muttered. Had Van been a man purely made up of his own stubbornness he would have lied and immediately agreed that he did. However, he was a king with the weight of his country's and Gaea's future on the line of this answer. He glanced to Hitomi. Did he not deserve happiness as well?

"I will take that as a 'no'" Basem said as he noted his silence. "Since there are no ties between you two then my offer still stands as it is." They were trapped.

Van and Basem had been too busy with their stand off to notice the change in Hitomi's eyes. Her weight shifted a bit before she fell backwards onto Elise.

"Hitomi!"

Everyone now looked at the fallen girl with her green eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Did she faint?" Alphonse quickly asked as Van and Mamoru carried her to the couch.

"No." Millerna whispered as she kneeled besides Hitomi and checked her pulse.

"If this is some act to buy sympathy from me then believe me when I say that it will not work!" Basem rumbled in annoyance.

"Yell all you may like King Basem but she will not be awake until her vision is complete." Millerna snapped quickly. The physician in her was taking over. Basem looked at her indignantly before he clicked onto one of her words.

"Visions?" He questioned. Was the girl a seer? He viewed Hitomi taking notice of her clouded eyes and stiffened posture. This might be an even juicier deal than before! If her gift was harnessed properly then Basram would prosper greatly. That simple thought made him think much more clearly and desperately on how to acquire her. In truth if they could have done without his help then they would not have bothered coming here at all considering his reputation. Despite their front he knew that they were in a desperate situation and if Hitomi had any unselfish bone in her body then she would go along with the deal in order to protect Gaea. "Dryden, I'll make the choice for you then."

"What?" Dryden asked annoyed.

"I want Princess Hitomi to marry my son. It did not seem as though you had made a decision on it earlier so I am making it for you."

"It's not your decision to make." Mamoru retorted angrily. Basem only grinned. He would not let this deal escape from him.

"Then leave."

"Fine. Thank you for your hospitality." Van immediately said as he moved to pick up Hitomi's body despite Millerna's protests. Before Basem would have tailored himself in order for them to stay but he stood his ground. The wolf was ready to strike.

"Very well then. Enjoy knowing that Gaea will now be destroyed thanks to your pride and selfishness."

"We should be saying that to you." Dryden said quickly. Basem made a sound in his throat and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've already explained the situation to you. Even if I had given you my aid, I would still expect compensation for it in the end. I have my country to think of as well and we do not have resources to be wasting." It was useless to even try to explain to him that if Gaea was gone so would be his country.

"You have more than enough resources." Hitomi's weak voice penetrated through the crowd. Basem stiffened. Van looked at the green eyed girl in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Van asked tenderly.

"Yes, just dizzy." She mumbled. "Place me down please." Van did as told but kept his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Hitomi looked at Basem weakly and the old man glared back at her. Did she see it? His secret?

"Did you mean what you said about King Basem?" Dryden asked Hitomi as he kept his eyes on the old man's pudgy face.

"Yes."

"Impossible!" Alphonse cried. His amused face was wiped cleanly off. "I go out to the mines everyday. If we had any excess I would be the first one to know." Hitomi ignored him.

"You had always been prepared ever since Evalen attacked. You have accumulated enough drag energists to power the magna shields for two years." Hitomi whispered to Basem. Alphonse looked to his father who was completely red in the face.

_She could ruin everything._ Basem thought bitterly. "Are you trying to spout lies to try and avoid the arrangement?" Basem asked slyly.

"Despite my disagreement with any arrangement that was not properly arranged by Aklon custom, I would not sink low enough to childishly make false statements. If you'd like I can give you proof of the abundance in your drag energists." Hitomi said once again this time even more strongly. She did not like to be used for anything especially in politics. Basem stiffened again but didn't show it in his face.

"What a little liar you are. You can search all of Basram and I can guarantee that you will not be able to proof your statements." This much he knew to be true. He knew how to cover his tracks. Hitomi stayed silent for a second.

"You're right. I would never be able to prove it." She said calmly. Basem grinned. "You cover your tracks very well. The system you have for your Obi Bas to move and cover the excess energists is very elaborate and you can give the command from here. It truly is amazing." Basem face melted completely. She saw everything. Alphonse looked at Hitomi with a dumbfounded expression.

"How do you know about our secret guards?" He whispered in awed.

"That isn't important right now." Hitomi said as her voice now got desperate as she noticed the sun's position in the sky. "King Basem, your country will be the first to be attacked by Alko and despite your profusion in power it will not be stopped."

"What?!" Basem bellowed. "Nothing can penetrate the magna shields!"

"Alko is not one to be taken lightly." Mamoru said annoyed at the king.

"Even with the excess energists." Cecilia questioned Hitomi. Basem looked at his daughter incredulously.

"How dare YOU even suggest that I-" He began.

"That you would lie to get the best possible arrangement that you can?" Basem looked at his daughter again with intent to kill. However, she could not possibly know of his plans and arrangements. Even Alphonse didn't know. Cecilia was simply being rebellious again. He'd have to break it at a later time. "Besides you talk in your sleep." Cecilia breathed. Basem face grew pale now. Alphonse looked at his sister and his father in astonishment.

"Why you impudent child!" Basem roared.

"You're willing to sacrifice all of Gaea just so you can satisfy your greed! Unlike you father, I can not live with that type of guilt!" Cecilia roared back with just as much ferocity.

"Please, please settle down." Dryden immediately said as he put himself between father and daughter.

"Yes we don't have enough time. However, I would like you're word on something Basem." Hitomi spoke quickly as she grabbed Van's hand; she was starting to get afraid of the fat king. Basem wheeled towards her, still immensely upset at his daughter.

"What can you possibly demand! You are here asking me for help, or have you forgotten."

"At the moment, you are the one who's asking for help. I can stop Alko's attack. However, that would mean that you would be in debt to me." Hitomi said. Basem eyes enlarged with rage. What was going on with these women around him? He wanted to strangle them both at the moment. He balled his fists in frustration. There wasn't any choice though was there? He looked at Hitomi, the seer who now had him backed up into a corner. The prey became the predator.

"If what you say is true" Basem started with a clenched mouth "and you can stop the attack, what do you purpose would pay off my debt?"

"That should be simple." Hitomi then said with a smile. "You forget about you silly wish to marry one of your children to us and lend us your aid in this war."

"Why should I lend you my aid when you can stop this attack?"

"Because you would be in debt to her." Dryden said with a lop sided grin. This had turned out to have been an amusing event to him. Basem was not very happy at all with the results. How on Gaea did it turn out like this?! However, did he have a choice?

No.

"…it seems I have no choice." Basem conceded.

"Well you did, but death would not make you any profits." Dryden said again.

(Evalen)

Alko fixed the relic to a well enough extent and placed reconfigured it so that when he activates his newest and most perfect machine, he could as well activate the relic. He pondered whether a full attack was needed or just simply pick off each country at a time first in order to get the princess. If he went for a full attack on all of Gaea, the machine would be more than easily exhausted and would not be of use for 5 complete hours and the mineral soldiers would be much weaker by nearly forty percent. There was also the possibility that he might accidentally kill the princess in the process and he had wanted the pleasure of killing her with his bare hands. Alko grinned.

"Only one option then." He lifted a dagger from the floor and headed to his chamber. Once there, he opened the heavy oak doors and immediately threw the dagger at the wall straight ahead where a map of Gaea stood pinned up by more daggers. The dagger embedded itself on a large piece of land across the western plains and close to the Faeroe Ocean. Alko grinned once again.

"Basram it is."

Author's Note:

It's been forever and a day since I pumped out a chapter of Hidden Wings but I made it!! We're almost done I promise! For sure now it's just three more chapters until the end!

I was hoping to have put out this chapter before New Years but that got shot out the window. Oh well. Promise to get the next one out in a few months!! Later days.

Sereneblaze


End file.
